El regreso de los Sayajines Legendarios
by Dante Berserker
Summary: Esta historia es solo un crossover, las historias originales les pertenecen al espectacular Masashi Kishimoto y al increíble Akira Toriyama, solo plantee el QHPS y ajustarlo para hacer una historia un poco mas interesante, el derecho es de ellos y no mio.
1. Chapter 1

_Introducción_

Hasta dónde puede llegar la ignorancia del hombre, la ignorancia es el camino a la miseria, la miseria trae dolor, el dolor trae miedo y el miedo trae la oscuridad en el alma de las personas.

¿Cuál es tu limite antes de perder tu cordura?, de hecho ¿Qué es la cordura?, ¿Qué es la locura en sí?, quizás todos el multiverso está loco, fuera de sí, en un estado de demencia eterno en las masas.

Pero nada de eso importa, no ahora ya que los seres humanos son solo un punto en el universo, una anotación en el universo y aun se creen el centro del universo creyéndose los únicos en él, si realmente supiera como es el universo se les caería la mandíbula al piso al saber lo débiles que eran.

Pero para tener una idea para sus escalas con otras especies a comparación, la humana son como una partícula de polvo con una montaña, ahora en alguna parte del universo, el creador y rey del todo ha ordenado a sus dioses de la destrucción que reúnan sus fuerzas, pues en 20 años exactos el volvería a hacer el Torneo de la Fuerza por un motivo que no desea revelar.

Esa era la discusión de 2 seres, el dios de la destrucción Bills y su asistente y maestro Whis que discutían por eso y que su universo eran los actuales campeones y hace más de 2000 años que no veían a la tierra.

Whis: sabe que es algo que podremos perder señor Bills y si Zeno-sama elimina otra vez los universos más débiles.

Bills: si, ya se, los sayajines se extinguieron y la calidad de los peleadores de nuestro universo no ha cambiado y no creo que podremos hacer nada, además si revivimos a los Sayajines como Goku y Vegeta, Zeno-sama se molestara, eso es seguro ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Whis: (suspirando con tristeza) creo que este universo será borrado, es una pena, solo un milagro legendario salvaría al universo 7 (dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con un sentimiento de tristeza)

Bills: ¡espera!, legendario, milagro, ya sé que hacer, "LAS SUPER ESFERAS", las necesitaremos, vamos, te explico que haremos ahora (dijo el dios con una sonrisa que demostraba seguridad por la futura victoria pero tardaría 20 años)

Whis: que pedirá en este momento y ¿eso nos ayudara realmente?

Bills: la ventaja es que tenemos 20 años y además tú me distes la idea con lo que dijiste.

Whis: ¿eh? y yo que le dije.

Bills: "LEGENDARIO" (dijo con una sonrisa)

Whis: acaso quiere decir que…. (Pero fue interrumpido por el dios gato)

Bills: el único que le ha dado batalla a Son Goku, Vegeta e incluso a Freezer, el Sayajin Legendario, BROLY.

**_Capítulo 1: declaración de guerra._**

Narrador: del día de que el Gran Zeno-sama convoco a los Dioses de la destrucción, a sus Kaiyoshins y Ángeles Guardianes y aviso que se realizaría un nuevo Torneo Universal, ha pasado 13 años de eso.

Pero como es algo que será un evento que sucederá aun en 7 años, algo pasaba en un pequeño planeta, del universo 7 en un sitio llamado tierra, en el continente elemental, en el país del fuego, en la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, se realizaba un torneo.

Pobre planeta, vivió muchas cosas y de repente se volvió un lugar pacifico hasta que hace unos 2000 años, pues un niño Sayajin llegó por que su padre, un guerrero que no creyó en su líder, ya que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, lo mando para que se salve del exterminio de su raza guerrera.

Así después de mil años de la llegada de ese chico a la tierra, este planeta sufrió un mal, llevándolo a un retraso máximo a su planeta y su tecnología a una edad casi de piedra donde la humanidad dejo a de usar el KI por usar algo nuevo, el CHAKRA, en si no era la gran cosa.

Así en una parte del mundo se creó un sistema de aldeas y países con creencias Shinobis, es decir, los ninjas que deberían pelear en las sombras y usa técnicas rápidas de asesinato.

Aunque eso no parece ser el caso de eso ahora, pues solo usan movimientos llamativos y grandes desgastes de energía y que parece ser que los humanos eran más fuertes que antes.

Es que al pasar penurias, las personas se fortalecen para no ser presas fáciles ante sus propios semejantes, aunque muchos olvidaron su humanidad por el deseo de poder, dando el ciclo de guerras en las aldeas de los shinobis, pero ahora todo cambiaría por designios de los dioses y de Broly o más bien su nueva reencarnación.

En la aldea de la Hoja se está dando los exámenes que dan promociones para obtener mejores pagas y prestigios ya que el orgullo se convirtió en un manjar, una delicia, un aperitivo de exquisitez para las personas más podridas de la aldea de Konoha.

Pero eran observados, por un pequeño escuadrón de personas que podríamos considerar, la crema y nata de aquellos llamados criminales, personas que se negaron a ser usados como armas, siendo cazados, repudiados, marginados.

Así, el líder para esta misión, de este grupo de 11 personas, vino a cumplir una misión especial, una misión que había planeado desde los 8 años de edad, para cumplirla tuvo que enterarse cuál era su origen, el pasado de su esencia y que no vino solo, a pesar de ser diferente a todos, no por el no poder usar el chakra y tener un defecto de nacimiento extraño.

Pero el destino le sonríe pues él puede usar el KI, también fue instruido por un ser poderoso y varios maestros, así después, reunió a varios rechazados, los guerreros de su organización para cumplir con su meta y su deber y destino.

Así se movilizaron hablando por nombres claves en las representaciones de sus máscaras mirando las peleas de los exámenes entre Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara no Sabaku, así hablaron entre ellos con sus nombres claves.

Simio: bien, equipo, todos saben cuáles son sus misiones, ¿no es así? (este es el líder de esta misión)

Shinigami: aquí Shinigami, yo y Dragón atacaremos el lado norte de la aldea.

Tiburón: aquí Tiburón, yo y Cuerva iremos por el lado este de la aldea y atacaremos a los invasores de ese lado.

Águila: aquí Águila, yo y Escorpión iremos por lado Sur.

Tengu: aquí Tengu, iré con Kirin, nosotros atacaremos cuando solo se dé la señal por el oeste.

Oni: bien, Zorra, yo y tú cumpliremos con la misión de ir y convencer al chico del jinchuriki de Shukaku, luego nos presentaremos ante el kage de la aldea.

Simio: espero que podamos dejar a un lado nuestros problemas y rencores contra algunas de las personas que están aquí, aunque si alguien quiere matar a la serpiente de una manera dolorosa que lo haga rápido.

Zorra: no creo que nadie tenga algo contra el por ahora, pero sería mejor eliminarlo luego, además el antiguo Akatsuki tiene asuntos contra él, o no Cuerva.

Cuerva: claro que sí, sino me hubiera atacado a mi creo que hubiera podido apoderarse del cuerpo de mi hijo mayor y ahora quiere al menor, solo por eso le arrancare las pelotas y lo obligare a comérselos como se lo hice a mi marido anterior.

Tiburón: qué clase de mujeres hay en esta organización, todas están locas.

Águila: a callar todos, parece ser que la pelea del hijo de Cuerva ya acabo porque ahora se liberara el mapache de la arena, ¡miren!

Narrador: así el equipo miro la arena donde estaban los genins, aunque todos estaban en la murallas pero de alguna manera pudieron ver que sucedía, Sasuke Uchiha, se abalanzo contra el joven Gaara que estaba en una esfera de arena, ahí encerrado, al salir su cuerpo cambio con injertos de arena con una cola y la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de arena.

En eso se sintió que toda la arena caía en un Genjutsu para dormir a todos y salieron muchos shinobis de Otogakure y Sungakure para empezar la invasión, mirando el palco del Hokage se dio una pelea entre el Sandaime y el Youndime contra Orochimaru.

Los 4 dúos que estaban en los extremos cardinales se enfrascaron en un combates, los miembros atacaron a los Oto shinobis y los Suna shinobis, los de Konoha se quedaron asombrados por como combatían los enmascarados y no se metieron en los combates.

Shinigami corría con su guadaña extraña y cortaba las cabezas de los enemigos de manera veloz dando una risa macabra que asusto los testigos, Águila hacia explotar los demás, haciendo que de sus manos salieran pequeños muñecos de arcilla que salían y explotaban sin dejar rastros de cuerpos.

Tiburón destrozaba a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente ya que con su espada destrozaba a sus oponentes haciéndolos gritar si es que no morían porque estaba desgarrando sus pieles como si fueran cortados con unas cuchillas pequeñas.

Y Kirin hacia varios jutsus de tierra y usaba sus kunais para matar lo más rápido posible a los enemigos, todos los testigos miraron como se movían a una gran velocidad.

Muchos pensaron que de seguro eran shinobis de la Raíz Ambu, pero su estilo muy raro cuando los otros daban golpes a sus oponentes, pues era un taijutsu que nadie había visto hasta ahora, incluso goken y juken era débil a comparación de ese estilo.

Ahora Simio y los demás fueron por sus presas, pero parece ser que ellos el Mapache y el Zorro se alejaban, aquel que era conocido como el zorro era Arashi Namikaze, hijo primogénito de Minato el youndime y aclamado como un héroe en la aldea.

El muchacho era tan engreído como idiota, era un niño "hijo de papi y mami" con la vida arreglada, pero su futuro se iría al diablo el día de hoy, con matrimonios arreglados para que sea el futuro líder del clan Namikaze, un proyecto que Minato había planeado desde hace años.

Ahora Arashi seguía a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, este también era su compañero de equipo que no dio por sentado por su orgullo que en su combate con Gaara no acabo y por eso no dejara que se escapara para probar su fuerza.

Pero la superioridad de Gaara fue evidente venciendo a Sasuke en combate pero en eso llego Arashi Namikaze para ayudar a su mejor amigo pero el destino le golpeo en la cara, es decir el líder del grupo, Simio lo golpeo en un segundo y lo alejo de los demás.

Arashi: ¿quién eres tú? y ¿por qué me atacas?, acaso no sabes quién soy yo.

Simio: jajaja, claro que se quién eres tú, eres el hijo bastardo del Younaime.

Arashi: no me faltes el respeto o me encargaré que te despidan del rango de… (Pero en eso se cayó por que los otros 3 enmascarados llegaron)

Simio: parece ser que no me recuerdas, la última vez que nos vimos fue en ese puente, acaso no recuerdas nuestras mascaras.

Sasuke: ustedes son los del puente (dijo el emo temblando como gelatina por el recuerdo)

Flashback:

Narrador: la historia ocurrió de la misma forma que en la historia original, salvo que Arashi Namikaze era el remplazo de Naruto Uzumaki en muchas formas, tanto así que a su medio hermano le sellaron al Kyubii, al rubio primogénito del Youndaime es decir a Arashi.

En la misión del puente se dio la apaleada de su vida a Sasuke por parte de Haku y que Arashi no vio como dejo a su amigo, en el exploto el chakra del Kyubii, y ataco al joven enmascarado, pero cuando estuvo por darle el golpe de gracia que pudo asesinarlo, fue detenido por la mano de Simio.

Simio: parece ser que llegamos a tiempo (girando y mirando a Haku) oye ¿tú eres el discípulo de Zabusa Momochi, no es así?

Haku: eh?, yo soy Haku y si soy el discípulo de Zabusa-sama, ¿Qué quieren con él? (dijo con miedo porque el pelirrojo enmascarado proyectaba un aire de poder intimidante)

Dragón: digamos que tenemos una propuesta que le interesara mucho, además de hacerlo, el dejara este trabajo miserable.

Haku: eso podría discutirse después y que se termine este trabajo, en este rubro, cumplir el trabajo es siempre lo que importa como mercenario.

Simio: eso es debatible, ya que si uno no cumple su parte del trato y el otro no tiene el deber de hacerlo, entonces no deberán cumplir con tu contrato (en eso Sasuke se despertaba e intentaba ponerse en pie, en eso Arashi intenta liberase del agarre de Simio pero este le da un golpe en el estómago y en el cuello por detrás y lo estrella contra Sasuke)

Mientras tanto en el puente:

Narrador: en eso Zabuza estaba en medio de su pelea contra Kakashi, el cual estaba usando el Sharingan pero en eso la neblina que los rodeaba desparecía por un jutsu de alguien con mascara de Oni, además venía con otros 2 con máscaras de Tiburón y Zorra con unas capas negras y capuchas.

Zabusa: ¿¡qué demonios!? (Dijo asombrado)

Tiburón: A pasado tiempo viejo amigo mío (dijo muy tranquilo mientras la persona que traía la máscara de zorra miraba con atención a Kakashi)

Zabusa: "TU", eres… (Pero fue interrumpido)

Zorra: Zabusa Momochi, tenemos una oferta de trabajo muy remunerada para ti, (dijo la mujer enmascarada)

Zabusa: será después de este trabajo, no puedo incumplir este trabajo, mi orgullo de mercenario radica en cumplir todas mis misiones.

Tiburón: pero viejo amigo, tu empleador no piensa cumplir con su parte del contrato, mira (así señalo y vieron varios mercenarios que venía a atacar a Zabuza y estaba ahí también Gato, su empleador.

Gato: Sabia que eres un inútil Zabuza, ahora no tendré que pagarte, acábenlos (dijo el enano y sus 100 mercenarios salieron a asesinar a los shinobis)

Simio: que dice Zabusa-san, parece ser que ahora está disponible y como esta cansado, que tal si eliminamos a sus nuevos enemigos por usted, (dijo el joven con Haku llegando a su lado viendo todo)

Zorra: yo me encargo he estado algo oxidada (dijo ella caminando y quitándose su capa dejando se ver su cuerpo escultural con su cabello corto rojo como la sangre que le llegaba hasta los hombros)

Mercenario 1: es linda, vamos divertirnos con ella, (pero en eso unas cadenas doradas salían de su espalda moviéndose a gran velocidad metiéndose por la boca del mercenario haciéndolo explotar)

Zorra: lo siento, es hora de que mueran (en eso zorra ataco a todos con sus cadenas asesinando los 100 mercenarios haciendo un espectáculo digno de las fantasías de un psicópata)

Kakashi: Increíble, espera, esa mujer y ustedes son Uzumakis, ¿no es así?

Simio: eso no es asunto tuyo o de tu aldea de cobardes traidores.

Sakura: oye idiota no le hable a Kakashi-sensei de esa manera (dijo la inútil tabla de forma arrogante al enmascarado)

Zorra: oh, ¿sensei? parece ser que los estándares de esa aldea han bajado para que basura civil pase a ser shinobi, como esa plana cabeza de chicle, Hatake, dígale a los hokages de su asquerosa aldea, que la venganza del clan Uzumaki pronto los golpeara y sufrirán por lo que hicieron todos.

Simio: pero para asegurarnos de que cumplas (en eso desapareció el joven y de la nada le rompió la rodilla derecha a Kakashi de una patada sin que nadie viera su velocidad)

Sasuke: ¡ Kakashi-sensei !, (grito mientras cargaba a Arashi que estaba medio inconsciente)

Simio: esto es solo un adelanto y para cerrar con broche de oro (en eso le arranco el ojo donde estaba el sharingan que le dio su amigo Obito)

Narrador: en eso Kakashi grito del dolor, agarrándose la cuenca vacía del ojo mientras sangraba, los enmascarados salieron caminando de ahí sin miedo de que ellos los persiguieran.

Zabuza se fue con ellos ya que prefería ser su aliado que su enemigo, pues como se movió el chico no podría vencerlos nunca, además le dejaron a Gato como juguete personal por su traición contra el, pero al final asesino al enano a los 4 días de tortura que se ganó por parte de Zabuza y Haku.

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: así recordaron en donde vieron esa mascara de Simio, en eso el portador de la máscara se quitó su capa y se vio que era un joven varón, muy alto quizás de 18 años, de cabello rojo alborotado, algo largo con una musculatura increíble para su edad ya que en realidad tenía 13 años.

Simio: antes de patearles el culo al par de niñitas hijas de papi. tenemos que hablar contigo, Gaara, ¿dime, te gustaría estar en un lugar donde nadie te juzgue o te mire mal?, tú y Shukaku serán felices ahí en ese sitio.

Gaara: ¿qué, como sabes mi nombre y mi madre? (dijo el joven jinchuriki con asombro)

Zorra: la verdad joven, es que existe un lugar así y personas como tú que esperan por ti para poder cambiar el mundo para que los seres como nosotros no seamos usados como armas al igual que tú.

Simio: somos nosotros, o, vuelve a Suna con el inútil que se hace llamar tu padre y estar en esa aldea donde todos te odian y te desean la muerte, además con nosotros podrías de verdad comprobar tu existencia.

Gaara: eso cambia la idea mi respuesta, está bien, pero más les vale dejar que me divierta dándole sacrificios a mi madre.

Simio: te diré algo, en 3 semanas podrás reunirte con ella tranquilamente y conocerla, eso es una promesa que yo te hago el día de hoy.

Oni: bien, eso fue más fácil de lo que creí, ahora lo que me parece más fácil (así activo sus ojos extraños y metiendo en un genjutsu al hijo de Minato)

Escorpión: bien, que fácil (en eso llego él y su compañero, en eso el saca de un pergamino un marioneta que parecía una jaula para capturar personas, que lo captura al jinchuriki de las 9 colas en su interior)

Zorra: bien, con esa marioneta con sellos supresores de Chakra demoníaco no despertara por días el mocoso (dijo mirando al jinchuriki con odio)

Simio: hagamos algo, Escorpión, ve al refugio con Gaara y que conozca al resto ya que ambos son de la misma aldea y le explicas el plan y además prepara el ritual con el zorro de las 9 colas, además, Zorra nos patearía el culo si no lo hacemos rápido.

Oni: jejeje, ella me da miedo cuando se molesta.

Zorra: yo estoy aquí, más le vales comportarse conmigo o les pateo el culo a ambos.

Simio: jajaja, si, perdón es verdad ella nunca cambiara, creo que ella de seguro intentara romperle los dientes al bastardo del Yondaime hoy (en eso miro a Sasuke que despertaba)

Oni: bien los que se vayan, que se vayan, vengan conmigo y no me empujen (dijo de forma cómica haciendo que Zorra se ría un poco, en eso el de su ojo derecho creo un distorsión y Escorpión se fue con el pelirrojo oscuro a un sitio especial con la marioneta)

Sasuke: esperen, (grito mientras se arrastró para intentar enfrentarlos), a donde mandaron a mi amigo, díganme (dijo con ira)

Simio: ¡oh!, esa amistad con el inútil bastardo, sino lo conociera a él y a ti diría que son amantes homosexuales.

Zorra: ¡oye! No hables así (le dijo al líder como si fuera una madre regañando a su hijo)

Simio: perdón, pero es verdad, siempre se lo dije y que me perdone mi tía pero es verdad.

Sasuke: espera ¿me conoces?, ¿quién eres?

Simio: parece ser que me has olvido, no te culpo después de todo eres igual a mi ex-hermano bastardo y al marica que fue mi padre (en eso se quitó la máscara)

Sasuke: "tu", estas vivo, ¿pero cómo?

Simio: mi deseo de acabar con todos y cambiar el mundo me mantuvo vivo y ahora es tiempo de devolver el favor a esta aldea haciendo que se revuelquen es su porquería como los animales que son.

Además hoy acabare con la cerda de las serpientes por ser la puta del Youndaime, como me divertiré con mi venganza contra la perra desgraciada (en eso de una patada manda a volar a Sasuke y luego lo noquea de un golpe)

Narrador: la venganza de Naruto, el líder, con antiguos miembros de Akatsuki, desea venganza contra la aldea de la hoja, no por hacerlo a un lado, no por tratarlo como basura, sino porque ellos lo torturaron mental y físicamente desde que nació.

La cerda de las serpientes era nada más que su madrastra y antigua amante del Youndaime, Anko Mitarashi, la muy perra se metía en la cama con el Youndaime cuando tenia sus 15 años de edad, luego de quedar embarazada y dar a luz antes de que naciera Naruto, ella trajo al mundo a Arashi, después de muriera la esposa oficial de Minato se casó con el.

Minato era el padre de los chicos, estaba casado con Kushina por un compromiso previo entre ellos y además, quería la fortuna Uzumaki, el desgraciado la engañaba desde que se conocieron y siempre saco provecho además él quería poder para formar su clan.

El bastardo la engañaba con varias amigas de ella, excepto con Mikoto Uchiha y Anna Hyuga, ellas eran sus únicas amigas de verdad, aunque Minato intento seducirlas, al final Kushina se enteró el mismo día del parto de Naruto por boca de ellas mismas.

Luego de eso, con ira por el bastardo, el niño en su vientre deseaba salir y durante el parto, apareció un enmascarado que saco al Kyubii de Kushina y lo mando a Konoha, Minato hizo sellar al gran zorro en su hijo Arashi ya que Naruto era un hijo que no quería y a Arashi lo hizo ver como un héroe.

Así, el maldito, hizo sellar al Kyubii entregando el alma de Kushina con ayuda de su amigo Fugaku que metió en un genjutsu a Kushina y ella hizo el ritual e invoco al shinigami dando ese poder al hijo del desgraciado de su esposo.

Con los Hokages:

Narrador: Minato e Iruzen peleaban con Anko y Jiraiya contra Orochimaru, el sanin de las serpientes antiguo maestro de Anko y ex-discípulo de Iruzen, él había invocado a los espíritus de primer Hokage y el segundo Hokage, con una técnica de resucitación, el sabio deseaba venganza contra la aldea por desterrarlo y quitarle el puesto de Hokage en el pasado.

Trato de muchas maneras aprender los secretos del mundo, pero la verdad es que desea hacerse inmortal y conquistar el mundo para saciar su sed de conocimientos y poder, su plan era el poder conseguir los ojos Sharingan del clan Uchiha para aprender todo lo que viera de otros.

Pero Mikoto Uchiha asesino a todo el clan Uchiha, originalmente esta misión era para su hijo Itachi pero ella descubrió en una borrachera de su marido que el utilizo su mangekyo sharingan contra Kushina e hizo que ella selle al Kyubii en Arashi dándole su poder al hijo de su esposo y su alma de ella quedo sellada en el estómago del shinigami.

Esto era el colmo, ella se puso furiosa, su hijo Itachi se enteró de esta porque noto su molestia en casa, por ello, ella le contó y el joven se sintió decepcionado por su padre.

Así el joven también le contó de su misión de que su padre a escondidas de Minato le daría el golpe de estado con el clan y ahora actuaban bastante hipócritamente uno con el otro.

Así Mikoto convenció a su hijo que él se quede y ella acabaría con el clan mas no con los niños y sus hijos, además ella tenía un plan para dejar la aldea con 2 niños más, los hijos de sus amigas de toda su vida y no dejaría que ellos sufran más en la aldea de Konoha.

Mientras tanto, Naruto que era Simio con su máscara puesta estaba con Zorra, Oni y Águila llegaron, viendo la pelea de los encerrados en una cúpula rectangular ya que era alimentada por los 4 guardaespaldas de Orochimaru.

En eso Zorra se acercó he hizo unos sellos de mano y toco la barrera destrozando la barrera como si nada, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban adentro del sello.

Orochimaru: ¿Quién se atreve a meterse en mis asuntos? (dijo furiosamente por lo que aún se sentía confiado por la victoria)

Oni: Parece ser que nuestros caminos se cruzan de nuevo Orochimaru, ha pasado tiempo Jiraiya-sensei (dijo sacándose su capucha revelando que tenía el cabellos algo largo y rojo color sangre)

Jiraiya: ¿Quién eres? (dijo algo sorprendido por esa voz que se le hizo conocida)

Naruto: parece ser que no te reconoce, después de todo has crecido y cambiado mucho, mejor será que nos quitemos las máscaras y hacer que ellos se sorprendan.

Zorra: es verdad, si vas a hacer sufrir a alguien, que sea viendo la sonrisa de la persona que destruirá tu vida, (luego viendo a Minato al rostro) no has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi Minato, solo que ahora cargas con "43 kilos de perra con piel de serpiente" (así ella se quitó la máscara rebelando su rostro)

Minato: NO , NO, NO ,NO, NO,NO ….. KU…SHINA! (En eso momento todos los que estaban vivos en ese grupo que peleaban en el techo se congelaron)

Kushina: ¿Qué les pasa? parece ser que un zorro les comió la lengua, ¡que! Parece ser que están viendo un muerto (dijo sarcásticamente)

Sarutobi: Kushina! Tú estabas muerta, tu moriste en el ataque del Kyubi, como estas viva (dijo el viejo apunto de que le dé un paro cardíaco)

Oni: ese es el secreto de nuestra organización y un secreto de los Uzumakis, por lo que nos vengaremos de la traición de Konoha y las otras 3 aldeas que atacaron a Uzushiogakure (dijo sacándose su máscara y siendo reconocido por Orochimaru y Jiraiya como Nagato Uzumaki pero el tenia ojos Azules)

Jiraiya: tú, ¿Nagato? ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

Nagato: es simple, yo hice algo que los legendarios Sanins nunca hicieron, vencí a la Salamandra Hanzo.

Orochimaru: increíble, pero eres diferente, ¿qué le paso a tus ojos? , tú tenías el Rinengan, nunca volví a Amegakure porque moriste y nunca supe lo que le paso a tu cuerpo y los demás amigos tuyos.

Águila: ese no es asunto tuyo serpiente asquerosa (dijo quitándose su máscara revelando que era Deidara el Bombardero de Iwa)

Minato: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo es que los muertos están volviendo a la vida? (dijo saliendo de su asombro al ver a su ex-esposa)

Kushina: ya dijimos eso es asunto de mi clan y de mí nuevo esposo (dijo dándole un beso apasionado a Nagato en la boca)

Orochimaru: increíble, ahora hay 2 Uzumakis para mis experimentos, después que los capture los torturare y me dirán todos de como volvieron a la vida y que paso con el Rinengan, Hashirama, Tobirama, atrápenlos (en eso ambos revividos se lanzaron contra el grupo)

Nagato: ¿quieres saber que paso con el Rinengan?, aquí está mi Rinengan (en eso los ojos azules de Nagato cambiaron y sus ojos se transformaron en ojos anillados morados metálicos, luego solo levanto las manos y una fuerza invisible los lanzo lejos a ambos)

Anko: ¡Increíble! Qué grande es el poder de esos ojos.

Naruto: ese poder que las cucarachas inferiores como ustedes nunca podrán acceder, (mirando a su grupo) iré a divertirme acabando con esos revividos (en eso el desapareció)

Narrador: en eso los 2 revividos se lanzaron otra vez a pelear contra Naruto y se le lanzaron a puro taijutsu, Naruto se movía igual de rápido esquivando su golpes, no devolvía los golpes, después de un minuto de esquivar los tomo por los brazos y empezó a girarlos en el suelos como si fueran niños pequeños.

A Hashirama, lo lanzo al cielo, luego desapareció y reapareció a unos metros encima de Hashirama dándole una lluvia de golpes destrozando su cuerpo y se había formado varios papeles que regeneraba su cuerpo del Primer Hokage.

Luego de que se regenero, Naruto le dio una patada en la cara y lo estrello contra Tobirama que había sido lanzado contra un edificio, Tobirama se levantó y se lanzó he hizo un Jutsu de dragón de Agua, Naruto recibió el impacto.

Cuando todos vieron a Naruto él estaba sin su capa dejando ver su ropa que eran sandalias grises con espinilleras grises, un pantalón negro y en la cintura traía un manto como un faldar de color rojo, en sus brazos tenía unos brazaletes grises con unos sellos incrustados.

También tenía un medallón con una pequeña piedra verde incrustada, en la cintura tenía un cinturón gris con el diseño de un dragón en la parte frontal, también tenía un par de arracadas en las orejas de color plateados, además de una bandana de Uzushiogakure.

Sus músculos eran bien definidos, y grandes, su piel estaba algo bronceada, tenía muchas pequeñas cicatrices, su altura era de un metro con setenta y dos centímetros, a pesar de solo tener 13 años, su cabello era rojizo como el de su madre a pesar de haber nacido rubio, el cómo cambio su cabello es una historia aparte.

Naruto: eso fue refrescante (en eso del suelo salieron varios árboles del piso intentado capturarlo, pero al capturarlo, Naruto aumento su fuerza y rompe los troncos como si nada con una aura verdoso de energía que salía de su cuerpo)

Orochimaru: increíble ¿quién es ese Uzumaki?, es poderoso.

Kushina: es lógico, es mi hijo después de todo.

Minato; ¿qué? Es Naruto, eh pero el, el…. (Pero fue cayado por un golpe en la boca rompiéndole los dientes frontales y atados por las cadenas doradas de Kushina que lo golpeo)

Kushina: él era débil, pequeño, tonto, desnutrido, yo sé muy bien cuales eran tus planes conmigo y mi hijo, y ahora pagaras por todo eso.

Minato: pero es también es mi hijo! (dijo mientras escupía los dientes rotos)

Anko: no lo permitiré (en eso se lanzó a atacar a Kushina, en eso Nagato estiro su mano y atrajo a Anko ahorcándola)

Nagato: ¡ah no!, lo siento perra escandalosa pero esto no será como quieren (después de decirle eso la lanza contra Minato y también fue capturada por las cadenas).

Narrador: en eso Naruto seguía peleando contra los revividos, luego el empezó a golpearlos, destrozando partes de su cuerpos incluso sus cabezas, luego él los logra lanzar al cielo, luego Naruto levanto una mano y una energía resplandecía y relámpagos de energía verdosa salían de su brazo.

Naruto: ¡OMEGA BLASTER! (grito el joven y en eso una ráfaga de energía salía a gran velocidad cambiado el tono del cielo de celeste a verde con un brillo impactante desintegrando a los antiguos Hokages)

Narrador: en eso Naruto desparece y reaparece en el techó donde estaban su grupo.

Naruto: parece sé que podremos empezar (en eso Naruto se quita su máscara y se revela que la versión masculina de su madre), atención equipo reúnase en el punto de encuentro, vengan si es que neutralizaron a los invasores de Otogakure y Sunagakure. (Dijo a un pequeño comunicador pegado a su máscara)

Sarutobi: Na, Na, Naruto eres tú, eres tú, no me engañan mis ojos (pero en eso Naruto desaparece y reaparece dándole un golpe en el estómago a Iruzen)

Naruto: claro que soy yo abuelito, el nieto adoptivo que tienes para manipular a tu antojo, sabes, se todo lo que hiciste, sé que tú le distes la información a los enemigos en la segunda guerra para que invadan Uzushiogakure.

Jiraiya: Espera porque atacas al sensei de esa manera Naruto (pero fue callado por Kushina con sus cadenas envolviendo al Sanin)

Kushina: sé muy bien que Konoha traición a mi clan en la segunda gran guerra shinobi y también traicionaron al Uchiha y al Senju, poco a poco los han ido eliminado.

Nagato: los Uzumakis, nunca perdonaremos al país del fuego, por eso (pero en eso un grupo de Ambus apareció en el tejado para darle un informe a su Hokage y los rodearon a los Uzumakis y a Deidara)

Ambu 1: ¡Hokage-sama!, un grupo de enmascarado asesino a todos los Shinobis de Otogakure que se pusieron a su paso y lo mismo pasó con los de Sunagakure.

Ambu 2: ¡Hokage-sama!, una mujer con la máscara de Zorro acaba de sellar la mansión del Hokage en gran pergamino y desapareció, puede ser un clon de sombra.

Ambu 3: ¡Hokage-sama!, un enmascarado con la máscara de un Oni hizo un extraño jutsu de tierra y hundió el santuario de los Uzumaki y no está más ahí.

Kushina: jajaja, ¡la mansión del Hokage!, querrás decir la mansión Uzumaki, el hogar de mi familia, en este nido de ratas y el santuario es de mi familia y lo movimos a otro lado, además nos encargamos ya de las cuentas y el dinero en los bancos en la aldea y saque los fondos de sus cuentas quitándote todo.

Naruto: no es necesario que gaste más saliva con las alimañas madre, es hora de cobrar retribución, después de todo, nadie nos puede detener, no es así equipo (en eso, todos los ambus que los habían rodeado, cayeron muertos, algunos atravesados por el corazón, otros con la cabezas cortadas o los cuellos y aparecieron los otros 3 dúos que faltaban)

Narrador: en eso los demás se quitaban sus máscaras haciendo ver que eran criminales de rangos "S", ya que era el Akatsuki que había sido investigado por Jiraiya.

Kisame Oshigaki, "El bijuu sin cola", era Tiburón, también conocido como el Monstruo de la neblina sangrienta.

Hidan: el inmortal, era el que tenía la guadaña y la máscara del Shinigami, este hombre literalmente masacro a la aldea escondida de las aguas termales.

Kakuzu, el de los cinco corazones, era el de la máscara de Dragón, él era conocido como un monstruo por su aldea por su técnica y sus métodos.

Konan era la de las mascara de Tengu, conocida como el Ángel de la lluvia.

El de la máscara de Kirin era nada más ni menos que Yahiko, el líder de la guerrilla y líder original de Amegakure.

Pero el de la máscara de Cuerva, era la que no esperaron, era Mikoto Uchiha, la diosa del fuego negro.

Naruto: El día de hoy solo nos estamos presentándonos, luego nos ocuparemos de destruir esta aldea, solo se lo décimos para que se defiendan, sino no sería divertido acabarlos sino ofrecen resistencia.

Narrador: pero en eso Orochimaru intento escapar, pero fue detenido por Kushina con sus cadenas, en eso los demás guardaespaldas intentaron atacar a Kushina pero 3 de ellos fueron asesinados de un golpe por Nagato, Yahiko y Konan que se movieron a gran velocidad rompiéndoles el cuello.

Solo dejando a una chica con una flauta que se parecía a alguien que Nagato conoció, la chica se parecía a la madre del Uzumaki.

Nagato: muchacha, ¿eres una Uzumaki? (pregunto seriamente el hombre con mucha confianza)

Tayuya: mi madre era una Uzumaki que vivía en el País de los Campos de Arroz y mi nombre es Tayuya (dijo con miedo por la fuerza que ellos mostraron al asesinar a sus compañeros)

Kushina: ¿quieres venir con nosotros?, a cambio te quitaremos ese estúpido sello en tu cuello (dijo señalando su sello maldito de la joven de pelo rojo algo opaco)

Narrador: en eso Nagato se acercó y puso su mano en el cuello de Tayuya y el activo su Rinengan y extrajo un extraña sombra que se retorcía de dolor y en eso Orochimaru también grito de dolor.

En eso Nagato hizo un sello con una sola mano, he hizo parecer un pequeño muñeco extraño con la apariencia de Orochimaru y metió el fragmento de alma en el juguete.

Nagato: Orochimaru, te dejaremos ir con una advertencia, lárgate por que luego iremos por ti y tu pequeña aldea. (En eso le torció el brazo derecho al muñeco de Orochimaru y en eso el mismo brazo del sanin se le rompió de la misma forma.

Orochimaru: ¡está bien!, (grito con miedo en su voz y escapo con los pocos hombres que aún le quedaban, corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas llorando, lamentándose la humillación por ser tratado así, no quería pelear contra ellos y debía reformar sus fuerzas ahora)

Naruto: ahora antes de irnos creo que debo saludar y despedirme de mi antiguo padre y la perra de mi madrastra, sin olvidar a mi padrino querido y mi amado abuelito adoptivo (dijo tronándose sus dedos)

Minato: Naruto, respétame soy tu padre, (pero en eso Kushina lo suelta su agarre, así el recibió un golpe de lleno en le estomago por Naruto)

Naruto: tú ya no eres mi padre, con un método especial pude quitarme tu material genético y lo cambie por el de Nagato, él es mi padre biológico ahora, (en eso Naruto le dio una lluvia de golpes a gran velocidad rompiendo muchos huesos a Minato dejándolo en un charco de sangre con algunos huesos salidos de su piel)

Kushina: hijo, no te olvides de la perra que te maltrataba (dijo señalando a Anko y soltándola también de su agarre)

Naruto: o si, no me olvide de ella, oye padre, me ayudas con la suripanta (dijo mirando a Nagato)

Nagato: claro que si hijo (en eso, luego de que Naruto le diera la misma cantidad de golpes rompiéndole los huesos de la misma manera que a Minato, activo su Rinengan)

Narrador: en eso Naruto tomo el casi muerto cuerpo de Anko y mostró su sello maldito, Nagato puso su mano en el sello y lo activo haciendo sufrir a Anko poniéndola en el primer nivel del sello con marcas negras en la piel de ella.

Su cuerpo se llenó de marcas y luego el sello siguió aumentando su poder al punto que se llenó de más poder y paso al segundo nivel, pero Anko no podía con el poder y menos su cuerpo y al absorber más chakra natural el cuerpo perfecto de la mujer se fue deformando.

Sus piernas se fusionaron y se alargaron dándole una cola de serpiente, su piel se caía y solo le salieron escamas, de sus dientes rotos por la paliza que le dio Naruto, le salían colmillos de víbora, de su espada le salían huesos espinosos y los gritos que daba ella eran algo desgarrador.

Al rostro de Anko se le cayó casi toda la piel y salían escamas y la boca se le agrando de forma perturbadora dejando ver una hilera de colmillos, sus ojos se hicieron amarillos y su nariz se deformo como el de una serpiente, aunque conservo su cabello que se hizo de color blanco.

Así se deformando su cuerpo para siempre por que Nagato rompió el sello sin dejar que esa energía natural salga de su cuerpo como si fuera un experimento fallido más de Orochimaru y ella cayo inconsciente por el dolor.

Naruto: listo, quedo más linda, tan linda por fuera como por dentro, ahora sigue mi abuelito (en eso Naruto salió disparado y le rompió las rodillas al viejo de una doble patada, luego lo lanzo al cielo donde Naruto le dio una patada en la espalda rompiéndole varias vértebras)

Naruto: tía Mikoto, me harías el honor de darle el calor que el viejo me dio siempre, en especial cuando me encerraron y me torturaron por 2 años.

Mikoto: con mucho gusto querido sobrino… ¡AMATERATSU! (en eso activo su Magekyo Sharingan y quemo con las llamas negras la espalda del viejo mono por 2 minutos)

Naruto: creo que es suficiente, si muere no sufrirá lo que debe sufrir (y así Mikoto absorbió las llamas del Amateratsu dejando parte del cuerpo de Sarutobi quemado pero el viejo aún estaba vivo)

Bien ya dimos el mensaje, ahora saben quién es su enemigo, prepárense porque vendremos a destruirlos pronto, solo por eso los defendimos de Orochimaru, entiende Hokage-sama (dijo tomando por el cabello a Minato que no se movía por las heridas infligidas por Naruto).

Ah! Por cierto nos llevamos a su hijo, adiós (en eso Nagato abrió un portal con sus ojos y todos los Akatsukis se metieron ahí, Tayuya los siguió, pero Naruto se quedó mirando a Jiraiya)

Jiraiya: Dime adonde se llevaron a Arashi!

Naruto: es simple le quitaremos a ese que no les pertenece, no te preocupes no morirá, por ahora, por cierto me pregunto, si Tsunade colaboraría con ustedes si descubre que el consejo de la aldea planifico el exterminio de su clan en la segunda guerra.

Jiraiya: ¿cómo lo sabes tú?

Naruto: oh, el viejo pervertido desea saber, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

Jiraiya: ¿Qué apuesta quieres hacer? (dijo el viejo con miedo)

Naruto: es simple, a ver quién encuentra primero a Tsunade, yo o tú, si yo la encuentro primero, le contare todo y luego destruiré tu aldea, pero si tú la encuentras primero y la convences que sea aliada de tu aldea yo no atacare al Pais del fuego o Konoha.

Jiraiya: acepto, si eso hace que dejes de actuar así contra tu aldea acepto.

Naruto: jajaja, mi aldea, esta no es mi aldea, pero no es mi objetivo acabar con esta aldea, sino otra cosa, por cierto, sabes cómo averigüe todo lo que se (dijo con una sonrisa en la cara llena de confianza)

Jiraiya: como, dime (dijo con miedo por la respuesta que le poda dar)

Naruto: Hubo alguien que miraba las maldades de esta aldea y créeme, el desea que esta aldea sea erradicada pero no puede tomar cartas en el asusto de forma directa y sabe mucho (dijo con una sonrisa perversa al viejo sanin)

Jiraiya: ¿y quién es ese? (dijo el viejo con miedo)

Naruto: él es… Kami-sama (en eso Naruto atravesó el portal y este se cerró y los demás shinobis de la hoja aparecieron rodeando el lugar y Jiraiya quedo totalmente paralizado por lo que le dijo)

Narrador: de alguna manera, Jiraiya sabía que Naruto no mentía, él sabía que el chico no mentía, sentía que a veces era observado por algo, un poder superior y era así.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Kami-sama una sombra observaba a Jiraiya desde la distancia, y este sonreía por lo que estaba por pasar al mundo ya que no se rompían las reglas y el no hacía nada para interferir con los humanos como dictaban las reglas de los Kami.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del Universo se dirigían 2 personajes a la tierra a máxima velocidad, uno con un pensamiento de preocupación de como irían las cosas y el otro con el mismo pensamiento y el que habría hecho de comer una mujer de ojos perlados.

Notas:

\- perdón por no subir casi nada pero cambie de proveedor de Internet y no podía hacer nada por ahora, ahora subiere mucho que escribí.

\- cambie muchos puntos en la serie y funcione 2 de las mas grandes Shonens que hay.

\- lo haré a mi parecer para que se adecue las acciones.

\- Naruto alcanzara el todas las transformaciones cono la reencarnación de Broly


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: Remembranzas del pasado_**

Lo curioso de las líneas de tiempo, es las variaciones por cualquier otra cosa que puede pasar por una simple decisión, un ejemplo seria la decisión de Zeno-sama al querer hacer otro torneo del poder, pero si no hubiera sido así, que paso en la vida de nuestros protagonistas y sus aliados.

Ahora sabrás lo que ha pasado desde el anuncio del nuevo torneo del poder hasta el secuestro del Jinchuriki y golpisa a los de Konoha, también la decisión que tomo el dios de la destrucción y ahora lo sabrás todo.

Flasback:

Bills había dedicado en buscar algo que le serviría para el torneo del poder en 20 años, así en 3 meses pudo encontrar las súper esferas del dragón, artefactos tan grandes como un planeta que están distribuidas entre el universo 6 y el 7.

Así Bills y Whis las reunieron para pedir un deseo que salvaría a su universo si es que pasaría lo mismo que la última vez que se realizó el torneo, la eliminación de los universos perdedores.

Whis: listo, ¿está seguro que resultara este plan? (pregunto el ángel asistente y maestro del Gato dios)

Bills: estoy seguro de esto revise las reglas del último torneo, serán las mismas reglar salvo por que los muertos no pueden participar en este nuevo torneo por lo que haré que reencarne.

Whis: eso es por lo de Freezer, pero nadie pensó en eso al final, pero ahora es una de las reglas, aunque sería mejor que también que reencarne a Son Guku y a Vegeta, ¿no cree?

Bills: la verdad es que lo pensé pero si lo revivo y algún otro dios sabe que los reviví, también intentaría revivir a sus campeones aun miles de años atrás y estaríamos en lo mismo problemas que en el torneo pasado, por eso no los reviviremos.

Whis: ¿en serio?

Bills: vamos a hacer que reencarne de una vez (dijo mientras sacaba una sonrisa de confianza).

Whis: se refiere a…. (Pero fue interrumpido por Bills)

Bills: Si, además de Vegeta y Goku, la primera vez que lo sentí su poder me sorprendió e impacto su fuerza, su poder, su estilo y más que nada su deseo de batalla, ese fue Broly para mí, aunque…

Whis: ¿aunque que señor?

Bills: había pensado que cuando yo deje de ser un dios de la destrucción seria el que me remplace, por lo que quiero hacer que reencarne.

Whis: ya veo como borrón y cuenta nueva para él, pero ¿acaso piensa retirarse como el dios de la destrucción?

Bills: si y a mi parecer, él era el más indicado de los 3, así que lo pondremos en la tierra, podríamos hacer que el viejo Roshi lo entrene como lo hizo con Son Goku en el pasado.

Whis: Oh sí!, Hace siglos que no visitamos la tierra, de hecho, hace unos 1800 años, supe que ese lugar fue azotado por catástrofes naturales además que la descendencia de Son Goku y sus amigos se juntaron y sobrevivió pero perdieron el rasgo de sayajines y son más humanos.

Bills: bueno no importa, la cosa es que haremos que reencarne en niño de buen corazón para que no sea un busca pleitos y no me serviría si tuviera malos sentimientos el nuevo Broly.

Whis: huhuhuhu, pero para que sea así como pide el deberá tener a alguien que sea noble y cariñoso con él, ya sé que haré cuando pidamos el deseo por eso (dijo el ángel con una sonrisa en la cara).

Narrador: así el ángel y el dios invocaron al dios dragón que como siempre dio un espectáculo con su aparición dejando otra vez sorprendido a los espectadores.

Sarama: cuál es su deseo, cualquier cosa que deseen puedo cumplirlo, no tengo límites para cumplir cualquier tipo de deseo.

Whis: deseamos que hagas que reencarnes a los 2 legendarios sayajines, Broly del universo 7, Kale del universo 6, aunque creo nunca se conocieron en el pasado, y has que nascan en el planeta tierra del universo 7 y que nazcan en familias con relaciones cercanas, así ellos se conocerán y sus reencarnaciones sean de corazón puro.

Bills: espera ¿por qué pides eso? ¿Qué tiene que venir esa Kale en esto?

Whis: es que así, el tendrá a alguien que sea como él y así de niños ambos podrán alcanzar un buen nivel si entrenan y asi pelean juntos, además es mejor tener dos sayajines en lugar de uno y más si son legendarios….(dijo con una sonrisa y una mueca de astucia en la cara)

Bills: bien pensado, bien gran Sarama ese es nuestro deseo, por favor cúmplelo (todo lo que pidieron lo dijeron en el idioma antiguo que Sarama entendía)

Sarama: eso está en mis posibilidades, está bien que así sea, (en eso los ojos de Sarama brillaron y una luz salió de su interior y nuevamente dio un espectáculo a los presentes y así separándose las súper esferas del dragón y las almas de esos 2 sayajines que estaban en el mas allá ocuparon 2 cuerpos en los vientre de 2 amigas cercanas en la tierra)

Whis: bien vamos a la tierra a ver a nuestro pequeño proyecto en incubación en este momento o esperamos para ir, ¿qué decide usted señor Bills?

Bills: por ahora debemos dejar que crezcan esos chicos y que sean rivales como lo fueron Son Goku y Vegeta, así usare su rivalidad para que sean más fuertes cada vez.

Además me muero de sueño y me he ganado un descanso después de todo destruir muchos planetas que debían ser destruidos por las esferas en este universo y creo que dormiré por unos años ahora.

Seguro todo estará bien y por cierto, "KAIO-SAMA DEL NORTE", vigila al chico y contacta al kami-sama que este en el cargo que vigile al chico también, si no me molestare con ustedes (dijo el dios de la destrucción mirando a la dirección donde podría verlo Kaio-sama)

Y que yo me moleste con alguien es malo para su salud (dijo el dios felino que puso una mirada que convertiría en piedra a los más valientes, Kaio-sama lo sintió ya que los estaba espiando por aburrimiento)

Kaio-sama: ah! , señor Bills y señor Whis, no los había visto hasta ahora y …(pero fue cayado por el dios de la destrucción con un gesto simple)

Bills: ya sabes lo que ha pasado en esta reunión, un nuevo torneo de poder, esta vez en lugar de 2 días como la última vez tendremos 20 años, así que por ahora dediquémonos a buscar y entrenar a otros para esto.

Kaio-sama: entiendo y no es que sea chismoso por los que los vi desde lejos, además yo ayudare en lo que sea junto al Kami-sama y otros, en la tierra, esta el último miembro del equipo anterior, el Kame-senin, Muten Roshi.

Whis: bien, por ahora vigila con el Kami-sama a los chicos, luego haremos que ellos entrenen con el viejo Roshi y después con Kami-sama, luego contigo y luego con nosotros, además yo iré en este tiempo viendo a otros prospectos ya que esta vez serán 12 los miembros por equipos.

Kaio-sama: entonces hablare con Kami-sama y veremos donde nacerán los niños, solo espero que no nazcan en el continente elemental, ese lugar está totalmente corrompido.

Bills: uhnn? (dijo con un tono de extrañeza)

Kaio-sama: si recuerdas la tierra era un lugar pacifico, claro que había problemas pero nada serio, luego hubo algunas catástrofes que arruino al planeta, donde su sociedad cayo mucho y volvió a los humanos casi primitivos, pero eso los hizo algo más fuertes a los humanos.

Bills: ¿cómo así? (pregunto el dios gatuno de la destrucción)

Kaio-sama: vera, señor Bills, de alguna manera ellos aprendieron a usar el chakra esa energía que combina la energía física y espiritual capaz de manejar los elementos.

Bills: ¡otra vez ese asunto del chakra!, ya me tiene arto esa tontería desde hace más de diez mil años, por ahora solo vigilen a los chicos cuando los encuentren (dijo con ira pues tenía problemas con los anteriores portadores de esa energía).

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: y así el ángel y el dios de la destrucción regresaron a sus dominios, Kaiosama y Kamisama buscaron a los 2 niños cuando nacieran para poder entrenarlos.

Pero al mismo tiempo algo pasaba en la aldea de Konoha una reunión de 3 amigas de la infancia se dio, Mikoto Uchiha, conocida como la diosa del fuego negro, fue con su hijo menor en brazos, junto a su otra gran amiga de cabellos azulados y del clan Hyuga.

Esta era Anna Hyuga, conocida como el Ángel de la Muerte, ella ya estaba en estado de gestación por lo menos le faltaba menos de 2 meses más para que nazca su hija, aunque su padre esperaba que fuera barón para tener un heredero fuerte.

Ambas se dirigían a conversar con Kushina Uzumaki, conocida como la Habanera Sangrienta, ella ya estaba por dar a luz en cualquier momento, pero sus amigas a pesar de haber sido rivales y amigas siempre se respetaban y querían.

Pero ese balance se rompía por causa del esposo de Kushina, Minato Namikaze desde que lo conocían actuaba como un hombre pacífico y noble.

Pero en los años fue cambiando, poco a poco él se fue haciendo más codicioso, tanto así que se casó con Kushina fingiendo que la amaba, la verdad es que ella solo era un gran trofeo, una marca más en su cama, una tanga más en la pared de colección del hombre.

El ansiaba la herencia y los rollos de las técnicas Uzumakis, y el control de la antigua isla de Uzushiogakure, si alguien se aprovechaba de esto se convertiría en un ser poderoso por los recursos minerales y de técnicas.

Además el desea formar un clan y Kushina le daría acceso a ese poder para crear su clan, lo más probable es que el reforme el Uzumaki, pero su deseo de meterse con más de una mujer lo cumplió a espaldas de Kushina.

Mikoto y Anna fueron seducidas por él o más bien el intento, pero ellas aunque casadas con personas que no eran lo que esperaban y además de haberse casado jóvenes se negaron a revolcarse con él, pero más que nada era la lealtad a Kushina, ellas no sabían cómo decírselo a ella pero era necesario.

Pero cada una además de haber sido coqueteadas por Minato, se dio cuenta de que era más que eso cuando lo atraparon y vieron la infidelidad a su amiga.

Flashback:

Anna, hace unos días en una de sus visitas en el hospital para su control natalidad para su bebe por venir, pudo ver a Minato entrar a la sala de maternidad, ella pensó que quizás Kushina ya está dando a luz, en eso ella lo siguió y vio entrar a una habitación y no creyó lo que vio.

Ella vio a Minato besando apasionadamente a Anko Mitarashi con un bebe en sus brazos, Anna quedo petrificada al ver eso y más al escuchar una conversación entre ellos.

Anko: amor, ¿cuál quieres que sea su nombre?

Minato: ya le había prometido a mi sensei que mi primer hijo se llamaría como el protagonista de su primer libro.

Anko: qué asco, le pondrá el nombre escogido por el idiota pervertido.

Minato: ¡claro que no!, le pondré el nombre de mi padre, Arashi Namikaze.

Anko: pero amor, él no puede llevar tu apellido mientras estés casado con la zorra de Kushina, ¿Cómo le harás? (dijo hipócritamente Anko a pesar de que es la amante)

Minato: sabes que a ella no la amo, para mi es solo un compromiso para quitarle todo a esa tonta con el hijo que tendré con ella, si es que ella se muere en una misión me podre quedar con todo y ahí nos casaremos, (en eso él le dio un beso)

Narrador: Anna se movió despacio y se fue de ahí no sabía cómo decírselo a su amiga así que se fue donde Mikoto que descubrió unos días antes algo parecido ya que ella estaba buscando a su hijo Itachi.

Este entrenaba con su primo Shisui cerca de un bosque del lado oeste de la aldea, pero en eso ella se topó con un grupo que no esperaba y el reflejo de la traición ante ella.

Ella se topó con Minato teniendo sexo salvaje con Mebuki Haruno y Tsume Inosuka en un trió donde el que salía ganando era el, Mikoto se sonrojo y se entristeció por su amiga.

Ellos ya acababan, en eso Minato les dijo que lo repetirían la próxima semana en el mismo sitio y ellas dijeron que si, en el mismo lugar que siempre usan desde hace 5 años.

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: Mikoto calculo que era desde que era novio con Kushina, ella no sabía cómo decírselo a Kushina y más porque ella casi fue tentada a acostarse con él no hace mucho pero ella lo rechazo y no le contó a Kushina por miedo.

Así luego ambas amigas se encontraron y conversaron con lo que habían visto y decidieron ir a hablar con Kushina de lo que paso y ahí la máscara de hipocresía de Minato cayó ante ella.

Kushina: ¡hola chicas como están! (dijo ella acostada en su cama por que el doctor se lo había dicho, la pobre estaba con una sonrisa)

Anna: hola amiga (en eso ambas se inclinaron y la saludaron con besos en las mejillas y con un fuerte abrazo)

Mikoto: estamos bien, ahora hemos venido hablar contigo de algo que es muy serio (dijo con un tono algo apagado)

Kushina: ¿de qué? (dijo algo confundida)

Narrador: así Mikoto activo su sharingan y le mostró el recuerdo que ella vio en el bosque y cuando él quiso seducirla el día de su boda y vio que ella lo rechazo con una bofetada en la cara.

También vio los recuerdos de Anna, la infidelidad con Anko, que aún era menor de edad, también vio el día de la boda de ambos que intento besar a la fuerza a Anna y ella de un golpe en la entre pierna lo calmo, así la amable cariñosa y sonriente Kushina había sentido quebrar su corazón.

Las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza con los quejidos y fluidos nasales que salían de ella, sus amigas estaban ahí para abrazarla con fuerza y sintieron también sus corazones quebrarse por el dolor de su hermana en batalla, así estuvieron por casi una hora sin decir nada.

Mikoto: lo siento Kushina, yo no quería que tu pases esto, no te lo mereces.

Anna: de hecho, él no te merece, el desgraciado piensa atentar contra tu vida, no puedes seguir con él, el intentara lastimarte a ti y a tu hijo.

Kushina: ya lo sé (dijo limpiándose las lágrimas).

Me voy a separar de él, no puedo ni quedarme aquí en la aldea, el atentara contra mí y mi hijo por su codicia y los tesoros de mi clan (en es eso se quitó un collar, el collar tenía una extraña esfera color naranja parecía de vidrio y en su interior tenía 4 estrellas de 5 puntas de color rojas)

Anna: ¿Qué es eso?

Kushina: quiero…. quiero que tengan esto, esto es el más grande tesoro de mi clan, mi padre me contó una leyenda de que esta esfera fue creada por Kami-sama y que le perteneció a un ancestro de los Uzumakis que era un guerrero que igualaba a los dioses.

Mikoto: ¿y por qué nos lo das? (pregunto confundida la pelinegra a su amiga)

Kushina: si algo me pasa, quiero que cuiden a mi hijo y le den esto cuando sea más grande, de él, dependerá el futuro del clan Uzumaki y no confió en el concejo y menos en los viejos podridos.

Anna: ¿crees que ellos intente algo en tu contra ahora? (dijo asustada la Hyuga y ella se agarraba el vientre)

Kushina es posiii… (En eso como si el destino se encaprichara ella empezó a tener sus contracciones y rompió la fuente dando la señal que su hijo Naruto Uzumaki, va a nacer.

Narrador: así llego el momento más esperado por el destino de los Uzumakis ya difuntos en el mundo puro o el más allá.

Así sucedió lo que paso con el nacimiento de Naruto pero algo más paso, cuando el niño nació con una cola de mono, durante el parto Kushina tampoco le dirigió la palabra a Minato, es más ella le apretó la mano rompiéndole los huesos de esta, y tomando a su hijo en brazos y besándolo, sin importarle que él tuviera una cola de mono de hecho Kushina creía que él se veía adorable.

También sucedió la intervención del enmascarado para capturar al kyubii de ella y destruir a Konoha, pero Minato no era un Kage por nada, así el hombre derroto al intruso que escapo y el Hokage Youndaime ideo el que hacer con el zorro en ese momento.

Con su Iraizen no Jutsu, que aprendió por sellos de algunos pergaminos del Nidaime, mas sellos Uzumakis, lo mejoro, pudo ir por su mejor amigo, Fugaku Uchiha.

Cuando él fue por él, le contó a su cómplice que hacer, así controlo a Kushina y que selle al kyubii dentro de su primer hijo, Arashi, Fugaku acepto la idea por que odiaba a Kushina por que casi le destroza los testículos una vez que el trato de abusar de ella y siempre lo apaleaba por tratar mal a Mikoto con sus cadenas.

Así, cuando ellos llegaron Fugaku miro a Kushina y activo su Kotomatsukami, controlando a Kushina y Minato, trajo a su hijo Arashi en brazos, así se marcó el destino del alma Kushina encerradola en el estómago del Shingami por toda la eternidad, dejando al pequeño Naruto en manos de su codicioso padre para que sufra a manos de la aldea y el concejo.

Salto de tiempo: 4 años al futuro.

Narrador: en este tiempo Minato no espero ni un mes por la muerte de Kushina para casarse con su amante Anko, el dijo que se caso con ella para que Naruto tenga una madre el maldito les prometió otras sus amantes en la aldea que cuando consiga el estatus para formar un clan se casaría con todas.

El pequeño Naruto, fue tratado como una basura por la ya perturbada mujer amante de las serpientes en la casa, aunque se quedaron en la mansión de los Uzumakis, que empezó a ser llamada como la mansión del Youndaime.

Minato no podía matar al chico ya que Kushina cambio en el hospital su testamento y dejo a su hijo como le único heredero de su clan y los bienes a la familia de los Uzumakis.

Minato y Anko se lo aguantaron, aunque los doctores no dijeron el por qué el niño rubio nació con cola y se lo atribuyeron al nacer de una jinchuriki, además que los doctores vieron que el niño no tenía una red de chakra dejándolo sin la posibilidad de ser un shinobi.

A la perra de Anko le alegró de eso, el hijo de la zorra no opacaría a su Arashi, definitivamente las torturas que Orochimaru le aplico la trastornaron y decidió aplicarle esas mismas a Naruto de modo psicológico y físico.

Pero por suerte sus tías, Mikoto y Anna iban a vigilarlo y muchas veces pusieron en su lugar a Anko que no pudo seguir torturando al pequeño Naruto, es más la amenazaron con todo y siempre le recordaron que ella era la amante y no la esposa.

A veces encontraron al niño durmiendo en la calle y sin comer o corriendo en la calle porque algunos ambus, shinobis y civiles que lo cazaban como a un perro, porque alguien dijo que el nacimiento de Naruto provoco la aparición del Kyubi, eso enfado al concejo civil y dieron sus maltratos al niño.

Sus tías le enseñaron a leer y escribir, a pensar como un shinobi e incluso se colaron en la habitación del niño en las noches y solían alimentarlo con sus pechos cuando él era niño pequeño aun.

Pero cuando le enseñaron taijutsu el chico se descontrolaba, era de un Chunin bajo su fuerza, tenía esa habilidad a sus 3 años, posiblemente era el mejor que ellas hayan visto a pesar de no tener un red de chakra.

Ellas aun le contaban de su madre Kushina y de su clan, incluso mandaron a buscar a Tsunade, que fue maestra de ellas para que vea su red de chakra para ver si la puede reparar o ver que paso, pero encontrarla era difícil.

Pero después vino lo malo en la vida de Naruto, a pesar del maltrato de su padre con golpes y patadas, él no se defendía de esos golpes y menos de los maltratos de Anko, una parte de él aun quería a su padre y por otra lo odiaba pero se contenia.

Lo peor era que el chico que llego a considerar su hermano a Sasuke, hijo de su tía Mikoto, era igual de arrogante que su padre y se hizo amigo de Arashi, así ambos lo molestaron cada vez que podían.

Así el empezó a entrenar para hacerse fuerte con taijutsu, una de las cosas que pudo aprender por si solo era que la biblioteca de la mansión estaba sellada por Kushina, ese mismo día antes de irse al hospital y Naruto encontró un pasaje secreto para entrar en ella.

Así aprendió de a poco el estilo del remolino que requería una gran velocidad y coordinación más que fuerza, tanto así que cuando llego el cumpleaños número 4 de su amiga Hinata ambos se prometieron hacerse fuertes.

Era extraño, Hinata era muy tímida, pero era la única Hyuga además de su madre que era amable y actitud humilde, además que se notaba que estaba interesada en Naruto porque era su mejor amigo y el único, pero no decía o mostraba otra intención por su timidez.

Pero ese día fue para recordar y la promesa fue porque un emisario de Kumo secuestro a Hinata en la noche, pero no fue un éxito esa misión, ya que pasaron por el bosque que Naruto entrenaba su Taijutsu y sintió la presencia de Hinata y fue a averiguar.

Naruto: alto ahí, déjala en paz y no te atacare (dijo valientemente el rubio con cola)

Shinobi Kumo: no me hagas reír mocoso, lárgate y no te matare.

Naruto: tú lo quisiste (en eso Naruto desapareció a la vista del kumo shinobi y le dio una patada giratoria y lo lanzo a volar, así Naruto tomo el saco donde estaba Hinata antes de que caiga al piso)

Shinobi Kumo: !madito mocossso me tirate os dietes! (dijo mientas escupía sus dientes con mucha sangre)

Narrador: el Kumo ataco con un kunai intentando apuñalar a Naruto, pero el esquivaba cada uno de los intentos de corte, hasta que Naruto recibió corte en la mejilla que lo obligó a retroceder.

El shinobi de kumo tenía la ventaja por la experiencia, pero él se ha confiado tomando a Naruto por el cuello pero no espero lo que le pasaría, en eso Naruto le clavo su kunai en el ojo que Naruto le robo sin que se diera cuenta, a aquel Shinobi quedo ciego, ya que tenía ya un parche en el otro ojo.

Todo fue atestiguado pero el mismo Sandaime que empezó a maquinar el que haría para ganarse la confianza de Naruto y tenerlo para la grandeza de Konoha, además le pareció raro ver a un niño con cola ya que quizás el que haya nacido de una jinchuriki, eso le haya dado una habilidad especial de su fuerza increible.

Ya que el kunai que le clavo al shinobi kumo fue usado por su cola como si fuera otra extremidad.

Así el shinobi agarrándose el ojo destrozado se movía sin control y tropezándose alejándose del lugar solo unos pasos, en eso Naruto va a buscar a Hinata que estaba llorando dentro del saco, esta al ver a Naruto se abalanzo a él poniéndose a llorar más fuerte.

El sandaime apareció para salvar la situación y encargarse de todo, el viejo hace saber que Naruto defendió a la niña heredera del clan Hyuga, pero no se hizo esperar los problema pues Minato lo castigo sin que salga encerrado en su cuarto, lo que muchos no sabía era que Anko y Minato lo maltrataban ahí.

Pero lo mismo de la historia original pasó con el pedido de la cabeza del líder de Hyuga por compensación, así paso un año y Naruto hizo una relación con el viejo mono Iruzen que se convirtió en su abuelo postizo, sus tías no confiaban mucho en él, pero lo intentaron por Naruto.

Un año Anna volvió a quedar embarazada de Hanabi, la pequeña hermana de Hinata, así cuando ella nació después de unos dias murió por supuestas complicaciones del parto y los 2 niños, es decir Naruto y Hinata sufrieron por la pérdida de un ser querido.

Naruto se refugió en su abuelo postizo y más en su amistad con Hinata, pero fuera del clan, ya que el líder del clan considera a Naruto un estorbo y más por el sacrificio de su hermano gemelo, culpo al y a su propia hija del secuestro haciendo siempre sentir mal a la dulce y tranquila niña.

En la casa de los Namikaze, seguían los abusos contra Naruto, por parte de Arashi con Sasuke estaban ahí para molestarlo, además Minato supo de la gran fuerza de Naruto ya que Iruzen le platico de esto como para meterlo a la Raíz.

Minato acepto porque así lo controlaría y haría que le todos los bienes Uzumakis, así cuando Naruto cumplió los 6 años, justo cuando entrenaba en el bosque cerca a los complejos de los Hyugas fue secuestrado ya que Sarutobi sabía cuál era su rutina.

Pero no vio que la pequeña Hinata, con toda la ternura del mundo lo miraba con su byakugan de cerca pues ella le tenía un regalo para él, ella vio cuando se lo llevaron, ella los siguió con sus ojos activados, vio el escondite de raíz que estaba en un edificio metido en el centro del bosque con genjutsus para no ser vistos.

Hinata se quedó viendo el edificio pero no sabía cómo entrar para ir por Naruto, en ese cuartel de Raíz, Naruto conoció el infierno, pues para romper su mente empezaron con la tortura, a diario era flagelado, golpeado quemado y mojado.

Incluso fue electrocutado y se le arranco pedazos de su piel, incluso la uñas de las manos y los pies, por cortesía de Anko, la muy perra y el bastardo miserable de Minato eran los que lo torturaban sin mascaras para darle un efecto psicológico más poderoso, esto duro casi 2 años.

Hinata sabía que a ese edificio entraba Minato, Anko y el Sandaime, no sabía en quienes confiar, con el tiempo los aldeanos que solían molestar y ser atacados por Naruto en su defensa no se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

En la aldea, la única que extrañaban a Naruto eran Mikoto, Hinata y los del Ichiraku Ramen que solían cuidarlo, cuando ellos avisaron, Minato actuó hipócritamente, dando a saber que su hijo fue secuestrado, así Hinata no sabía cómo decirles pero unas semanas casi antes de que pase los 2 años se lo comenta su tía Mikoto pues ella casi no estaba en la aldea por que volvió al servicio activo para buscar a su sobrino.

Flashback:

Narrador: Hinata paso varias meses viendo el cómo entrar, y no fue hasta que vio una oportunidad de meterse por una rendijas por los ductos de ventilación, ella siguió y buscando por semanas donde estaría Naruto, en su mente ella debía rescatarlo como él lo hizo otras veces en el pasado.

Incluso una vez Naruto le rompió la nariz a Arashi por que la molestaba con Sasuke y la hicieron llorar, así Naruto lo golpeo y como castigo su padre, es decir Minato le dio una paliza frente a Arashi que se reía como un idiota por la desgracias vividas de Naruto.

Hinata podría ser tímida pero era muy astuta, era una digna futura Kunoichi de espionaje y lo estaba demostrando metiéndose en los ductos de esa base de Raíz.

Vio lo que había en otras celdas, el miedo se apodero de ella por lo que le podrían hacer a ella, pero se llenaba más de valor por lo que le podrían hacer a Naruto, por eso siguió buscando y buscado y lo encontró,

Naruto estaba encadenado por los brazos y piernas, también por el cuellos e incluso la cola estaba encadenada.

Su piel estaba llena de heridas y mucha sangre seca por todos lados y en su cara y sobre su cuerpo lleno de heridas y cicatrices, lo único que tenía era unos pantalones negros algo rotos.

Hinata pudo ver que el que dejaba la celda era Minato y Anko que acababan de torturarlo, así Naruto lo único de no cambio era su semblante de determinación y valor porque a pesar de todo el tiempo no lo pueden quebrar.

Hinata: Naruto… (Dijo la pequeña niña susurrando que aunque bajo Naruto lo escucho)

Naruto: Hi..hi..nata…., ¿te encerraron a ti también? (dijo el chico más muerto que vivo)

Hinata: no, yo vi cuando te capturaron no sabía cómo meterme y he venido a tratar de sacarte de aquí. (Dijo algo sonrojada)

Naruto: vete de aquí, has visto lo que me hacen, si te atrapan te harán lo mismo, (dijo el niño casi llorando porque ella no se ha olvidado de él y la desesperacion por una oportunidad de escapar de ahí)

Hinata: claro que no, yo nunca te voy a dejar solo, yo siempre te voy a ayudar (dijo cambiando su tono haciendo sentir su convicción en sus palabras)

Pero dime, ¿porque tu padre estaba aquí? (pregunto intrigada la peliazul)

Naruto: el me mando a capturar y quiere que yo me convierta en un arma para él y la aldea, primero es la tortura para someterme (dijo con un tono de ira y casi gruñendo por su odio hacia su padre)

Hinata: lo siento, no te mereces esto, te sacare de aquí.

Naruto: eso es difícil, ve por la tía Mikoto ella sería la única que puede ayudarme por ahora y también a mi abuelo Iruzen (dijo algo esperanzado el chico)

Hinata: escucha mi padre me prohibió acercarme a la tía Mikoto y su esposo se lo ha prohibido a ella lo mismo a mí y el Sandaime, estaba aquí entrando y saliendo de este lugar, creo que él sabe que te paso pero intentare contactar a la tía Mikoto y te sacaremos de aquí.

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: así la pequeña niña se fue de ese lugar y fue a buscar a su tía adoptiva Mikoto que volvió al servicio activo para buscar a Naruto a fuera de la aldea y ella estuvo entrenando muy duro llegando al rango "S".

Así Hinata le contó lo que descubrió y supo que Naruto seria usado como un arma y Mikoto no dejaría que su sobrino sufra más, al día siguiente ella descubrió lo que paso con su amiga y la borrachera de su marido donde descubrió todo lo de ella y la misión que le dieron a su hijo.

Luego ella le contó a su hijo lo que ha pasado con Naruto y su madre, también que en la conversación salió el tema que era posible que el Sandaime está metido en esto y es también responsable.

Itachi no podía creer que tan bajo cayo los valores de la aldea que se juró proteger, luego a su madre se le ocurrió un plan y cambio de lugares para la misión con su madre y él se encargaría del clan para que no caiga en las por su orgullo.

Mikoto lo panifico rápido y decidió sacar a la fuerza a Naruto de ahí, asesinar a todos los integrantes guerreros del clan y vengarse de su esposo por la maldad que le hizo a su amiga.

También sacaría a su sobrina Hinata, no sabía a donde irse pero se iría lo más lejos posible con los chicos, así llego el día que ella dejaría la aldea, quería llevarse a su hijo Sasuke pero el intentaría escapar para volver a la aldea y esperaba que Itachi lo cambie.

Así ella hizo genjutsus para dormir a los niños pequeños y así empezó a asesinar a todos por la revuelta que se haría, no fue muy difícil para ella pues ya alcanzo el rango "S" pues le fue muy difícil entrenar y buscar a Naruto.

Así el ultimo que dejo para el final fue a su esposo y a él no lo mataría, a él le daría un final más apropiado para alguien que es poco hombre como lo fue él y esperaba hacerle lo mismo a la cucaracha de Minato.

Fugaku: (el despertaba de una siesta) ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? (dijo porque estaba atado a la cama)

Mikoto: ¿Qué crees que pasa cariño? Dime, nunca creíste que me enteraría lo que le hiciste a Kushina (dijo saliendo de las sombras con su uniforme de Ambu y en eso ella se quitaba la máscara de cuervo)

Fugaku: ¿Qué?, ¿qué dices? (pero fue abofeteado en la cara por Mikoto)

Mikoto: escuche lo que decías con el imbécil de Minato, sabias que tu querido amigo quería acostarse conmigo, no acepte por respeto a Kushina y aun así me alegro no hacer eso, hoy en día me asquearía.

Fugaku: ¡que!... (Dijo furioso)

Mikoto: y encima lo ayudas y aun así le quieres dar un golpe de estado, por mi los dejaría matarse entre ustedes pero habría gente inocente que sufriría por sus estupideces.

Fugaku: de que hablas, yo… (Pero fue cayado por las 4 cabezas que tenía Mikoto a la mano de sus 4 subordinados principales que le ayudaban en eso)

Mikoto: no lo ocultes, ellos cantaron todo tu plan como canarios al fuego.

Fugaku: Es verdad yo merecía ser el Hokage, yo merecía tener una mujer más fuerte yo merecía a Kushina, pero me tuve que conformar contigo e Hiashi también se conformó con la idiota de Anna, me alegro por matar a ese zorra maldita y que sufra por siempre en el estómago del Shinigami.

Mikoto: bien, ya me lo has confesado, así que te daré un castigo que nunca olvidadas…. (Así Mikoto le bajo los pantalones a Fugaku y le hizo una cirugía muy maligna y dolorosa)

Narrador: Fugaku no murió desangrado, pero cada vez que vea a una mujer hermosa se acordaría de su ex-esposa porque lo dejo lizo abajo como un muñeco,

Fugaku sobreviviría a esto y deshonrado por que los ambus lo encontraron anestesiado y sus partes nobles quemándose en el basurero de metal de la habitación.

Después de eso, Mikoto se adentró a la prisión de raíz donde ella destrozo casi todas las celdas solo por sacar a Naruto con su Susanoo, al final lo encontró, el niño estaba más muerto que vivo, en eso le llega el recuerdo de un clon de sombra de algo que paso.

En el punto de encuentro que donde estaría Hinata estaba otra persona más, estaba Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana pequeña de Hinata, ella no quería dejar a su hermanita en la aldea ya que descubrió que su padre la obligaría a casarse con Arashi y la otra iría a la rama secundaria y Hinata no quería que eso le pase a su hermana.

Mikoto no tuvo más opción y se la llevo a los 3 niños, para eso creo clones de sombra para despistar a los demás perseguidores, Mikoto estaba cansada con los 3 niños, la pequeña Hanabi estaba en su espalda abrazada y Naruto y Hinata en sus brazos cargados.

Ella llego al Valle del Fin, cerca de los monumentos a Hashirama y a Madara, ella descubrió desde hace años, que la cascada tenía una caverna secreta, este era el lugar secreto de ella y sus amigas, había puesto provisiones y medicamentos, donde se quedaron 3 días, hasta que alguien los visito.

En la aldea:

Narrador: Itachi dijo que Mikoto se enteró de la misión y lo noqueo, el término convenciendo a todos, además sabía por qué lo hizo su madre y dio el argumento de que ella odiaba a su padre y descubrió el golpe de estado y se encargó de eso.

En eso llego un grupo de ambus de raíz a dar un informe en la reunión de la sala del consejo civil donde estaban todos reunidos incluyendo sin Itachi ya que su padre estaba en el hospital viendo como reconstruirle sus genitales.

Ambu 1: Danzo-sama, Iruzen-sama, Youndaime-sama, la base del lado sur ha sido destruida por un Susanoo gigante y parece ser que todos los prisioneros escaparon porque también escapo el perpetuador por la muralla que destrozo.

Ambu 2: el atacante parece ser Mikoto Uchiha y un escuadrón le seguía el paso y ahora mandaremos a otros escuadrones.

Danzo: ¡esa perra!, seguro que se lo llevo Iruzen (dijo la vieja momia con ira porque él tenía planeado usar la fuerza bruta del chico contra Minato)

Iruzen: es posible que ella supiera los planes contra Naruto.

Minato: maldita sea, esa maldita siempre se mete en mis planes, juro que la asesinare (dijo con odio y apretando los puños)

Narrador: en eso llego un grupo de Hyugas, con su líder a la cabeza.

Hiashi: Minato, mis hijas han sido secuestradas, manda a un grupo de ambus para buscarlas, ahora.

Minato: ¿Qué? Las 2 han desparecido, ambus,,, (en eso 4 enmascarados aparecieron de las sombras)

Busquen en la aldea y afuera de ella a Hinata Hyuga, la futura esposa de mi hijo Arashi y su hermana Hanabi Hyuga, de inmediato manden a todos los escuadrones, seguro esa maldita de Mikoto se las llevo a los 2.

Jiraiya: esto es malo sensei, Minato (dijo el sapo sabio apareciendo en una nube de humo)

Minato: ¿qué pasa sensei?

Jiraiya: es malo es la profecía que se me dio hace tiempo, ha cambiado pero para mal, (al decir esto todos los demás sudaron frió porque la primera profecía les convenía y que diga que cambio para mal es que algo malo les pasaría)

Después de 3 días:

Los Ambus volvieron diciendo que la presencia y aromas de Mikoto salían del país del fuego a Kumo y a Iwa, donde no serían bien recibidos.

La esperanza de Minato era que ningún miembro del clan Uzumaki aparezca reclamando la herencia dejando sin nada a Minato, si es que cuando pasen 10 años podría declarar muerto a su hijo y quedarse con todo.

Pero no será como espera para el futuro, mientras tanto en la cueva Naruto estaba vendado de pies a cabeza Mikoto, paso toda la noche y el día siguiente curando sus heridas y tratando sus lesiones.

Menos mal que de seguro que cuando lo torturaban lo bañaban en alcohol para evitar las infecciones en su cuerpo, Hinata estaba intentando cocinar algo de comida con lo que había de provisiones.

Hanabi leía un libro para su tía que nunca había conocido hasta ahora y Mikoto, la tía estába durmiendo porque aún no había recuperado energías, en eso Naruto despierta y se asusta porque estaba en un lugar que no era su celda.

En eso Hinata suelta el primer plato de comida que sirvió y corrió a abrazar a Naruto, la niña lloro porque el despertó después de 3 días y con el cuerpo adolorido se sentó y escucho lo que paso para liberarlo y escapar de la aldea.

En eso se escuchó que la roca que cubría la entrada se habría se divisó 2 sombras que entraron a la cueva.

En eso Mikoto se despertó e intento atacar a los intrusos pero se detuvo al ver que eran su maestra Tsunade Senju y su nueva discípula Shizune Kato, Mikoto corrió y abrazo con fuerza a su maestra tirando su cara contra su senos enormes ya que era una costumbre de ella abrazar así a su maestra.

Tsunade no le molestaba ya que ella, Anna y Kushina eran la que siempre le devolvieron la alegría después de la muerte de su hermanito Nawaki y aunque Mikoto sea Uchiha ella era muy distinta a los demás.

Tsunade: recibí tu carta, no debí desaparecer durante tanto tiempo.

Mikoto: era necesario sensei, sino que tipo de atrocidades le hubieran hecho por ser una Senju (dijo la pelinegro con lágrimas por volver a abrazar a su madre adoptiva)

Tsunade: es verdad por mucho tiempo estuve escondida, no pude ir a ayudar en sus embarazos, es mi culpa que ellas… (Pero fue callada por Hinata)

Hinata: usted no tiene la culpa de la muerte de nadie, las cosas pasaron aun si hubiera estado ahí, por favor ayúdenos con Naruto.

Narrador: todos quedaron sorprendidos por como hablo Hinata, Tsunade sintió que ella era la hija de Anna porque eran como 2 gotas de agua, aun así ella miro a Naruto y empezó a revisarlo.

Las heridas eran serias y además necesitaba un fuerte tratamiento para reponerse en un par de años a la tortura física y más para la psicológica, Tsunade había recibido el mensaje por un contacto que conocían ambos por las salidas de Mikoto por la búsqueda de Naruto.

Así le llego el mensaje hace una semana para encontrarse en la caverna del valle del fin, así llego ella de rápido, pero había otra sombra que llego igual de improviso, este ser sería lo mejor para la vida de Naruto después de mucho tiempo.

El hombre era de piel negra, algo bajito y regordete, tenía los ojos redondos y saltones, además vestía con ropas árabes como de un cuento y su acento era algo raro, este era Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo: hola, mi nombre es Mr. Popo, y he venido a buscar a los chicos, Naruto y Hinata, además mi señor desea hablar con las señora Mikoto.

Tsunade: Oye que ¡¿cómo entraste?! Y ¿por qué quieres a los chicos? (de manera instintiva Mikoto pone a los chicos atrás de ella y Tsunade y Shizune se pusieron en pose de defensa para pelear con el moreno)

Mr. Popo: tranquilos todos, yo no soy su enemigo, de hecho yo soy un amigo, el responsable del poder de los niños es un ser superior y mi señor desea aclarar los puntos y ayudarlos.

Mikoto: ¿y quién es ese señor que nos va a ayudar? (pregunto escépticamente por quien podría ayudarlos)

Mr. Popo: él es Kami-sama, el desea apoyar al chico y rebelarte ciertos secretos a ustedes.

Tsunade: si claro moreno, y yo soy la mama del Sabio de los 6 caminos (dijo totalmente desconfiada por las palabras de Mr. Popo)

Mr Popo: no lo creo, después de todo Kami-sama le ayudo a sellarla en la luna donde su hermano Hamura y su clan vigilan que ella no salga.

Shizune: ¿qué? (Dijo la pelinegra algo extrañada porque nadie sabía esos secretos del sabio)

Mr. Popo: si quieren saber esos detalles acompáñenme (en eso Mr. Popo saca un pergamino y saca lo que tenía sellado, haciendo aparecer una alfombra muy grande)

Súbanse aquí e iremos al templos sagrado de Kami-sama (dijo mientras se sentaba en la parte frontal de la alfombra)

Tsunade: oye crees que te vamos a creer que vienes de parte de Kami-sama y que nos vas a ayu…. (Pero se cayó cuando los 3 chicos se sentaron al lado de Mr. Popo)

Naruto: vamos oba-chan, quisiera ver el por qué tengo cola (dijo el chico mientras hacia un gesto de dolor cuando se acomodaba, así las otras 3 mujeres se rindieron y subieron aunque desconfiaron del hombre)

Narrador: así en un segundo cuando ellas entraron a la alfombra esta se desvaneció con ellos y reapareció en un sitio donde era totalmente inesperado, ellos llegaron al templo de Kami-sama y el lugar los pasmos.

Estaban en una plataforma en el aire, pues Shizune miro por la borda he hizo un gesto terror con su pequeño cerdo que lo imito y en eso ella retrocedió gritando haciendo saber lo que miro, el cielo y las nubes.

Shizune: no puede ser estamos en el aire, es imposible esto se va a caer en cualquier momento, ahhhhhh…

Tsunade: eso es imposible (pero ella perdió el color del rostro por mirar por la borda, ella vio la tierra a unos diez mil metro de altura)

Mr. Popo: así es, estamos en el Templo de Kami-sama, porque creen que nunca lo encontraron, nunca pensaron que estaba en el cielo.

Naruto: es increíble, mira desde aquí puedo ver un rió cercano pare un hilo azul desde aquí.

Mr. Popo: es el rió Tantaka en la tierra de Karin.

Mikoto: la tierra de Karin, eso es en otro continente, ¿ya no estamos en el continente elemental?

Mr. Popo: claro que no, con la alfombra nos movimos en solo un segundo aquí.

Narrador: en eso se sentía que alguien se acercaba dentro del tempo que estaba en el centro, se sentía un aura de fuerza que intimido a los presente, no porque era agresiva sino que era fuerte.

En eso salió el dueño de esa presencia era de piel verdosa con orejas en puntas y unas pequeñas antenas en la frente, era un namekiano, este ya era muy viejo pero era muy poderoso.

Kami-sama: parece ser que ya están aquí esos niños, jejeje su forma de ser es muy parecía a la que fue Son Goku, jejeje.

Mr. Popo: atención todos ustedes le presento al Kami-sama.

Naruto: usted es Kami-sama, yo pensé que tendría barba.

Kami-sama: parece ser que la descendencia de Son Goku, se ha propagado

Anna: ¿Son Goku? (dijo intrigada)

Kami-sama: creo que debo empezar por decirles que no soy de este planeta y unos ancestros de ustedes tampoco son de aquí, los Senju, los Uchiha, los Hyugas y los Uzumakis.

Narrador: así, Kami-sama les contó la historia de quien fue el anterior Kami-sama y la historia de Son Goku, y la raza de los Sayajines ya que la descendencia de Goku son los Uzumakis, la descendencia de Vegeta eran los Senjus y por eso son clanes hermanos.

Ya que la descendencia de los sayajines se juntó con los del sabio de los 6 caminos, así también revelo que el sabio tenía 2 hijos y la disputa entre ellos 2 y como afecto a los clanes en el futuro.

El conflicto con la madre del Sabio de los 6 caminos y lo que paso con él y su hermano, la historia de los Bijuus, pero ahora venía lo más importante, el origen del poder físico de Naruto, así fue contado el asunto de que hace unos 8 años atrás, Zeno-sama decidió que haría otro torneo del poder.

Por el cual el dios de la destrucción, Bills y ángel asistente pidieron que reencarnen los 2 legendarios Súper Sayajines Legendarios, así nacieron las preguntas.

Hinata: una pregunta señor Kami, ¿Por qué yo no tengo cola y por qué Naruto no tiene Chakra?

Kami-sama: es simple pequeña, Naruto es un Uzumaki, por parte de su madre, cuando Sarama lo hizo reencarnar activo sus células Sayajines haciendo que le obtenga su cola y como los sayajines y no usan el chakra, él no tiene la necesidad de usar eso.

En cuanto a ti, eres la reencarnación de Kale, ella es del universo 6 y este es el 7, los sayajines del universo 6 evolucionaron de otra manera y perdieron sus colas, además de que no eres descendiente de Uzumakis, es por eso el motivo.

Tsunade: eso es increíble no creía que existiera otras cosas así en el universo (dijo con cara de sorprendida)

Kami-sama: pero no es lo único que es increíble en este mundo ya que tú tienes en tu cuello parte de un tesoro que te dará todo lo que desees, Naruto (en eso Mr. Popo volvía con una caja muy misteriosa)

Como recordara las aventuras de Son Goku empezó por buscarlas estas esferas para que ellos pidan sus deseos, con el tiempo Goku solo las usaba para pedir cosas buenas que ayuden al mundo y salvar personas inocentes, ahora sé que en tu corazón tienes deseos que deseas que se realicen y no deseas mal a otros aunque se lo merecen.

Narrador: en eso Kami-sama puso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto y este soltó un aura que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo sanando su cuerpo y este se empezó a sentir bien, en eso se apareció una cosa que sorprendió a las féminas del lugar.

De la nada apareció un gato de un metro con veinte centímetros, este era blanco con un bastón de madera y los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, además de verse esponjoso y abrasable.

Esto hizo que las hermanas Hyuga se le lancen encima y lo derriben solo para escuchar que sus quejidos del pobre maestro Karin, el sabio ermitaño.

Karin: déjenme no soy una mascota (exclamo pero se sonrojo por que las niñas le rascaron en detrás de las orejas y la panza)

Mr. Popo: llega tarde maestro Karin (dijo el asistente mientras veía que las chicas dejaban en paz al gato sabio)

Karin: perdón, me quede dormido y estuve viendo lo que pasa en Konoha, jejeje eso es divertido.

Hanabi: ¿puede ver lo que pasa?, eso es increíble.

Tsunade: espere, ¿cómo es que el gato ahí presente es un sabio?, los únicos sabios somos Jiraiya, Orochimaru y yo, es más, ¿cómo es que un gato puede hablar?

Karin: muchacha impertinente, yo solo tengo 3850 años, aun soy un jovencito, además es la ventaja de ser un sabio, además de mi está el maestro Roshi.

Kami-sama: tranquilo, maestro Karin, trajo las semillas algo tarde, no importa, Mr. Popo, por favor la caja (en eso Mr. Popo abrió la caja dejando ver que había 6 esferas como las que tenía Naruto en el cuello)

Mikoto: ¿que son esas esferas?

Kami-sama: estas son las esferas del dragón, con ellas podrás pedir 3 deseos, cualquier tipo de deseo, siempre y cuando esté dentro de mis alcances.

Hinata: ¿cómo que cosas dentro de sus alcances Kami-sama?

Kami-sama: verán, depende de mí poder ellas cumplirán cualquier deseo, eso fue creado por el kami-sama del tiempo de Son Goku, después viene yo y cuando el Señor Picollo ya envejeció, él se fusiono conmigo y el ya sobrepasaba los poderes de Cell, que ya les mencione de la segunda vez que murió Son Goku.

Naruto: ya veo, entonces puedo pedir cualquier deseo que yo quiera dependiendo su nivel, ¿no es así?

Kami-sama: así es y se cuál es tu primer deseo de los 3 que podrás pedir.

Naruto: entonces así pediré los 3 deseos que quiero.

Narrador: así, Kami-sama saco la esfera y las puso y recito las palabras para que salga el gran dragón Shen Long, la aparición del dragón y el espectáculo deslumbro a todos los de origen shinobi.

La aparición del gran dragón asusto a las pequeñas, Hinata abrazo a Naruto con fuerza por el miedo que sentía, Hanabi abraso al Maestro Karin como si fuera su peluche otra vez, luego el dragón hablo para comunicar que pidan sus deseos rápido.

Shen Long: ¿Cuál es su deseo? , puedo cumplir cualquier tipo de deseo dependiendo de mis posibilidades.

Naruto: Shen Long puede revivir a las personas, ¿no es así? (dijo con la cara impactada y algo temeroso)

Shen Long: así es, ¿a quién quieres que reviva?

Naruto: quiero que revivas a mi mama, Kushina Uzumaki y a mi tía, Anna Hyuga.

Todos: ¡que!

Shen Long: eso es imposible, el alma de Kushina es encerrada en el estómago del Shinigami, si quieres que la reviva a ella pide que saque su alma del estómago del Shinigami.

Naruto: bien, entonces saca el alma de mi madre del estómago del Shinigami como el primer deseo.

Shen Long: concedido (así, los ojos del dragón brillaron con fuerza), listo, dime ¿cuál es tu segundo deseo?

Naruto: ya lo dije que revivas a mi madre y a mi tía, pero cuando revivan que aparezcan aquí frente a nosotros.

Shen Long: así lo haré ahora (y otra vez los ojos de Shen Long brillaron con fuerza)

Narrador: así frente a ellos se empezaron a materializar 2 personas, eran las 2 mujeres que Naruto solicito revivir y las lágrimas de la cara de Naruto salieron al igual que sus primas Hyugas.

Parecía ser que ellas estaban algo mareadas, estaban tambaleándose como si estuvieran ebrias pero se repusieron por ver la inmensa figura del mismo Shen Long pero luego ellas se vieron entre si y a los demás.

Kushina: ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Anna?

Naruto: ¿mama? (dijo el chico con un tono algo apagado y la cara llena de lágrimas, además movía su cola de arriba a abajo)

Mikoto: ¡Kushina, Anna!

Anna: Maestra, ¿Kushina?, ¿Mikoto?, ¿Hinata?, ¿Naruto?, que paso yo estaba…. (Pero en eso la mujer de cabello azulado fue derribada por sus hijas)

Hinata: mami, mami, (dijo llorando la niña y su hermana hacia lo mismo por su madre)

Narrador. Así Tsunade les dijo que habían sido revividas por las esfera y que estaban en el templo de Kami-sama, las revividas se sorprendieron por ver al mismo Kami-sama.

Naruto por otro lado también se le lanzo encima a su madre revivida y no la soltaba mientras la bañaba con sus lágrimas y esta al ver que era su hijo también se rompió en llanto al ver al fin a su hijo desde el día que él nació.

Shen Long: rápido pidan ya el tercer deseo, que no me dejan seguir con mi descanso…. (Dijo algo molesto el dios dragón con algo de emoción por reunir a esas familias)

Tsunade: bien, ¡deseo que me rejuvenezcas cuando tenía 20 años para que ya no tenga que esconder mi cuerpo con un henge!, (grito la sanin rápidamente pues al usar el sello de su frente le quito la vida y juventud a su cuerpo pues no era perfecto, aun que le dio una fuerza física enorme)

Shen Long: de acuerdo (así el cuerpo el cuerpo de la sanin brillo y otra vez ella paso a tener la apariencia de una joven mujer de 20 años)

Si eso es todo me retiro, adiós, (en eso Shen Long desapareció y las esferas se separaron por el mundo otra vez y parece ser que una de las esferas cayó lejos de continente elemental que tenían deudas que pagar a los que estaban en el templo de Kami-sama)

Nota:

\- Por ahora haré un recuerdo del pasado de la organización de Naruto con Akatsuki.

. Anna Hyuga fue revivida por que en mi historia ella no murió por causa naturales.

\- Naruto tiene odio e ira pero sabe controlarse y se vera en el entrenamiento con sus maestros.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3: El regreso de 2 leyendas._**

Narrador: así después de contar las tristezas que le pasaron a los chicos en estos años, Kushina quería saltar a tierra firme y correr hasta Konoha y destrozar a Minato y despellejar a la perra de Anko.

En eso ambos en Konoha sintieron un frió que se les metió en la columna pues tenían menos de 5 años para vivir bien, porque el infierno se plantaría sobre los hombros de ellos.

Anna por otro lado quería destruir al desgraciado de su ex-marido, por comprometer a su hija con ese mocoso malcriado de Minato, además el Maestro Karin y Kami-sama les contaron también lo que estuvo haciendo Konoha desde el inicio, ellos atentaron con la vida del clan Senju, el Uchiha y también el Hyuga sería el próximo.

Ellas querían destrozar Konoha ahora y más porque también Kami-sama les dijo que el consejo actuaba a espalda de los clanes con líneas de sangre pues ellos querían controlarlos para hacerlos armas para la guerra.

Tsunade quería hacerle un montón de cirugías innecesarias por dentro y fuera de sus cuerpos, Mikoto iba quemarlos vivos por lo que querían utilizar así a su clan, pero Kushina quería morir por la rabia de lo que vivió su hijo y más por lo que traicionaron a su clan de esa forma.

Kushina: esos malditos les arrancare las manos y los pies (dijo eso y en eso levanto sus cabellos como las colas del Kyubii)

Naruto: yo también quisiera hacerles eso, pero seriamos igual de malos que ellos mama, así que, lo que les haremos será devolverles el daño sin tomar sus vidas sino es necesario (dijo el niño mientras aun abrazaba a su madre que no se había despegado de el en más de una hora)

Kami-sama: parece ser que si eres como lo fue el Broly en el pasado, a pesar de ser un ser poderoso, no era un ser malicioso, me alegro.

Anna: ¿Quién es Broly? (dijo la peliazul con sus hijas en sus brazos al igual que Kushina tenía a Naruto)

Narrador: así Kami-sama volvió a contar lo mismo que les dijo a los demás también, que el universo corre peligro si es que el equipo pierde seria eliminado de la existencia y eso era peor que la muerte.

Pero luego Kami-sama les dijo que había un plan y el nacimiento de Naruto y de Hinata era parte del plan, todos quedaron extrañados por lo que dijo Kami-sama, así él les dijo lo que se haría.

Kami-sama: verán, por ahora, hasta que se recuperen se quedaran en el templo a entrenar con Mr. Popo, el poder de Naruto es comparable al de Goku cuando volvió a la vida la primera vez (dijo recordándoles la historia de Goku)

Tsunade: ¿y nosotras?, (pregunto la rubia algo interesada al compararse con la leyenda de Son Goku)

Kami-sama: ustedes están en un nivel parecido al de Gohan cuando apareció Vegeta en la tierra.

Mikoto: ¡que!... él están fuerte, pero si es…. (Pero Kami la interrumpió)

Kami-sama: aunque sea joven, el posee ese poder porque es la reencarnación del Sayajin legendario, ese era un ser con un poder que lo convertía en uno de los seres más poderoso del universo y de hecho la historia cuenta que un anterior súper sayajin legendario destruyo el planeta original de los Sayajines.

Ahora, Naruto no sabe controlar su Ki, es más el tal Minato le ha puesto sellos de gravedad para que él no se mueva bien pero eso lo ha fortalecido por lo que lo sane, ahora que he sanando su cuerpo y ahora le quitare los sellos de gravedad se volverá mas fuerte (así Kami-sama le quito esos sellos que eran un juego de niños para Dende)

Aunque ustedes no usen el Ki, deberían entrenar sus habilidades y entrenar a Hinata ya que ella podrá usar las 2 energías y también a su hermana menor.

Naruto: por cierto, "Ba-chan" ¿porque pediste ese deseo?, yo quería pedir usar el Ki para aprender las técnicas de mi mama (dijo algo molesto el niño de cola de mono)

Tsunade: es que, yo tenía un henge, porque mi cuerpo se había demacrado mucho, por una técnica que no había perfeccionado (dijo con algo de vergüenza y aun se miraba en un espejo por verse joven)

Kushina: "Sochi", no te preocupes, yo te enseñare todo lo que pueda aunque sea solo kenjutsu y taijutsu (dijo mientras pegaba su mejilla a la de su hijo y lo cargaba como si fuera un bebe)

: no se preocupen, en un año podrás juntar las esferas podrías pedir usar el chakra y también el Ki ya que los sayajines puros no pueden usar el chakra.

Naruto: bien, pero será mejor que se quede con nosotros y que nos entrene, además me caes bien "Ba-chan".

Tsunade: "BA-CHAN" (dijo con ira en el rostro y un rojo en la cara de la ira)

Hanabi: si! Ya tengo una Ba-chan para mí (dijo mientras se trepaba por la espalda de Tsunade)

Kami-sama: uhmm, además en 2 meses vendrá a la tierra el dios de la destrucción y con el aclaran detalles de lo que pasara, pero díganme Naruto y Hinata ustedes, quieren ayudar en esto por su propia voluntad.

Naruto: si es para pelear contra personas fuertes, yo acepto, participare para el torneo, pero antes de eso le voy a dar la paliza de su vida a cada uno de esa aldea (dijo con convicción el chico)

Hinata: yo también ayudare, también si Naruto eso ayuda, en eso intentare hacerme más fuerte porque no quiero ser una inútil (dijo algo tímida)

Kami-sama: tú no eres débil niña, solo eres tímida, tu antiguo yo era igual de tímida, tanto así que parecía a ti en este momento cuando conoció a Son Goku y eso que era una adulta de más de 20 años.

Narrador: así paso el tiempo, Kami-sama le quito esos sellos a Naruto que tenía desde que lo capturaron por lo que no se movía a la velocidad que debería y era más rápido que las demás mujeres que estaban en el templo.

Naruto recupero el tiempo perdido con su madre y las hermanas Hyuga con su madre, Naruto y Hinata se la pasaban entrenando con Mr. Popo, aprendían a controlar el Ki, las demás féminas también se la pasaron aprendiendo acerca del Ki y su procedencia y control, ya que el Ki es una fuerza interna y vital que todos los seres vivos pueden usar.

En sus ratos libres, Naruto se la pasaba comiendo con Hinata sin control todo lo que sus madres cocinaban y cocinaban para una legión, también solían jugar juegos algo bruscos para practicar, en años, aun antes de ser capturado Naruto no había sido tan feliz.

Cuando ya habían pasado casi los 2 meses, los chicos recibieron la visita del Dios de la destrucción Bills, su apariencia, era muy extraña para los demás, ya que en los últimos 2000 años aquellos que no eran humanos murieron sin dejar descendencia.

Aunque les pareció algo raro la apariencia de Whis, ya que ellos tenían otro concepto de los ángeles, aun así el que estaba más impactado era Bills, ya que pensó que Naruto y Hinata serían rivales, pero más parecían novios primerizos ya que cuando llego los vio durmiendo juntos y abrasados en el patio a las sombras de los árboles.

Bills: ¡Kami-sama!, ¿dónde estás?, (dijo apenas llego al templo del cielo) oye niño ¿dónde está el dios de este planeta? (dijo el dios de la destrucción pero en eso sintió el Ki de los chicos)

Naruto: Eh?, perdón, ¿quién es usted señor?

Whis: este es el señor Bills y soy Whis, mucho gusto jovencito y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

Bills: ¡oye que no te das cuenta, ese mocoso es la reencarnación de Broly y esa niña es la de Kale, esos son sus Ki! (dijo el dios gatuno a su maestro con la cara llena de sorpresa)

Whis: Oh! Que lindos, ¡son una parejita de novios! (dijo sonriendo ante lo visto)

Bills: ¡nada de eso!, ¡yo quiero un dúo poderoso de Sayajines Legendarios, fieros y peligrosos! ¡Que peleen entre ellos!, así no me sirven (en eso salían del templo Kami-sama y los demás)

Hanabi: !haaa! Otro gatito (en eso Ella se le lanza encima a Bills y lo abraza), ¡aunque seas un garito sin pelos yo te quiero! (dijo la niña abrazando al Bills)

Kami-sama: ¡niña ten más respeto, es el dios de la destrucción Bills-sama!

Narrador: si la historia que Kami-sama les contó y la información que les dijo, ver a Bills hizo que se les caiga la mandíbula al piso a todos los demás, ante ellos estaba el dios de la destrucción alguien que tenía el poder divino de borrar a otros como si nada y encargado de destruir planetas.

Kushina: ¡este, este, este, es el dios de la destrucción!

Tsunade: ¡increíble! (dijo tragando saliva y sentía su aire intimidante)

Bills: así que estos son las reencarnaciones de los Sayajines legendarios, bien no importa, ¡Kami-sama! (grito con fuerza Bills para que Kami-sama sudara y de verde se puso blanco)

Kami-sama: ¡díganme señor Bills! (dijo con miedo el ya anciano Dende)

Bills: ¿en qué nivel están los chicos en este momento los chicos y quienes son estas mujeres?

Narrador: así Kami-sama le contó lo que había pasado desde que Bills aprecio por última vez en la tierra y como cambio el mundo, los sistemas Feudales estilo shinobi y lo que paso para que aparezca el chakra y la historia de las aldeas y lo que le paso a Naruto.

Whis: qué triste que tuvieron que pasar, pero lo bueno es que ya no podrán seguir maltratándolos, ahora ustedes podrán seguir sus vidas como quieran.

Naruto: eso sí es cierto, además me dijeron que hicieron que yo reencarnara para ese torneo, y eso es lo que quiero hacer, quiero pelear con personas más fuertes que yo y Hinata también, (en eso ella se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente)

Bills: bueno, tenemos tiempo para quitarle esa timidez a esa chica para que sea más ruda sino solo será peso muerto en el torneo.

Hinata: si seré más valiente señor se lo prometo (dijo la chica juntando todo su valor para responder)

Bills: no me prometas nada a mí, si perdemos el torneo es posible que Zeno-sama decida destruir nuestro universo, pero cambiando de tema hay comida o algo, muero de hambre (eso lo dijo con un tono de seriedad haciendo caer al piso a los demás)

Narrador: después de saciar el hambre de Bills ya que la comida de las Shinobis era un manjar, él se puso serio y noto los ojos de las mujeres Hyuga haciéndolo recordar a una raza que le dio dolores de cabeza desde hace más de diez mil años en eso, Bills les comenta algo que llamo la atención de todos.

Bills: díganme, ustedes las de los ojos perlados, de por casualidad conocen o han oído hablar de los Otsuzukis.

Anna: no pero se me hace conocido ¿es un apellido?, no sé de dónde lo he escuchado (dijo la madre de las niñas)

Whis: no es un apellido sino otra raza en este universo, ellos tenían los ojos como ustedes, ellos tenían la piel más pálida y el cabello blanco, además algunos tenían protuberancias en la cabeza como cuernos y pedazos de huesos.

Naruto: ese no es el apellido del sabio de los 6 caminos (dijo Naruto mientras se comía una gran pieza de carne)

Kami-sama: es verdad, su madre dijo que era una Otsuzuki.

Bills: hace unos diez mil años ellos por su codicia y su deseo de apoderarse de todo el universo tuvieron la osadía de entrar a la zona donde vive Zeno-sama y robar el fruto del árbol sagrado.

Ellos se creían iguales a los Kaioshin, solo porque tenían afinidad a los elementos naturales de tal forma que lo controlaban con su energía física y espiritual, mas no la vital como en el Ki.

Luego decidieron conquistar planetas, de milagro Freezer en el pasado no se encontró con ellos, sino se hubieras formando una alianza, pero antes de eso ellos quisieron conquistar el planeta de los Sayajines, pero no pudieron ganarles y casi fueron exterminados por los sayajines.

Kaio-sama: es verdad, desde entonces ellos se esconden por todos los universos cosechando el árbol por el fruto Shinju, aunque Zeno-sama puede comer ese fruto que es delicioso para su paladar, ha otras razas los hace fuerte. (Dijo el Kaio del norte por su telepatía)

Hinata: ¿Quién es ese que hablar no lo veo? (dijo la niña mirando por todos lados)

Kaio-sama: hola a todos soy Kaio-sama, soy el guardián de la galaxia Norte y también seré quien los entrene luego, por cierto, señor Bills el maestro Roshi ya los espera para que entren a los 2 niños, ya le explique la situación a el y el accedió a que entrenen con él por un tiempo.

Bills: de acuerdo, el día de mañana irán directo con el viejo Roshi, con el aprenderán a mejorar sus movimientos y sus técnicas combate.

Kushina: esperen, ¿y nosotras cinco qué?, no crean que voy a dejar a mi hijo solo, además ya me revivieron y no lo dejare irse sin mí.

Bills: ¡está bien, si quieren vayan todas con ellos, pero si el viejo Roshi se pone pervertido no me hago responsable de su comportamiento!

Tsunade: así que es un pervertido, ¡yo me encargo! (dijo Tsunade tronándose los dedos, en eso al maestro Roshi le entraba un frió en la espalda y una voz le decía que no haga cosas pervertidas)

Mientras tanto en Konoha:

Narrador: Los ambus que investigaban el paradero de Mikoto no encontraron rastros de ella, Minato iba a dejar que Itachi huyera tranquilo como parte del trato pero el trato no era con Mikoto, por eso ahora Minato se ganó un nuevo enemigo en la aldea ya que deseaba con matar a su madre por arruinar sus planes.

Itachi, tomo el lugar de Fugaku que se la paso maldiciendo a su ex-mujer por castrarlo, así el solo se alcoholizaba y se recluía en su casa y Sasuke se llenó de odio a su madre por lo que le hizo al clan y a su padre, Itachi no sabía cómo alcanzar a su hermano menor ya que no aceptaba otras ideas o las palabras de Itachi.

También buscaron a Naruto y las hijas de Hiashi ya si recuerdan el desgraciado vendió a su hija mayor para que sea la esposa de Arashi, así Hanabi que era más acta que su hermana seria la líder del clan, ella iría a ser una líder fuerte, pero los viejos del consejo del clan no querían eso.

Los viejos querían que Neiji, el hijo de Isashi y hermano difunto de Hiashi sea el nuevo líder, pero ya conspiraban para poner a la niña en la rama secundaria y quitarle el sello del ave enjaulada al chico, así lo manipularían, Hinata escuchaba sus conversaciones por que en el complejo Hyuga aprendió a meterse en los ductos para buscar a Naruto en el pasado.

Minato arreglo el matrimonio de Arashi con Hinata para tener el favor de clan Hyuga y así formar su clan, pero no sospechaban que los ancianos del consejo de la aldea planeaban reducir al clan Hyuga para poder controlarlos por su línea de sangre, lo más obvio es que usarían el sello del ave enjaulada para eso.

Eso era clásico de las serpientes que se devoraban entre ellos y así era esa aldea llena de porquería, pero ahora tenían algo más en la cabeza.

La aparición de Jiraiya los lleno de pánico en esa reunión, por lo que le dijo hace unos días el viejo sapo Gammamaru y más por lo que paso luego.

Flashback:

Jiraiya: es terrible lo que me dijo el sapo Gammamaru.

Minato: ¿Qué paso, que le dijo el sabio sapo?

Iruzen: tranquilo Jiraiya, dinos que paso.

Jiraiya: verán, me llamo, el sabio me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que la profecía original cambio por completo.

Tsume: y que era esa profecía, díganos Jiraiya-sama.

Jiraiya: la profecía era esta.

"Nacerá un niño rubio, hijo de la furia como un rayo, con ojos azules como el océano y el cambiara el mundo shinobi y llevara a la grandeza a su aldea ante todos los seres de la tierra, alcanzando la paz a en el mundo shinobi".

Pensé que sería Naruto, pero él no puede usar el chakra, así, luego pensé que era Arashi ya que él tiene al zorro de las 9 colas y será capaz de controlar su poder, pero luego vi que Naruto tenía una fuerza física enorme y luego volví a pensar que es el, pero la nueva profecía me dice que es el.

Danzo: deja de dar vueltas y dinos cuál es la nueva profecía (dijo la momia golpeando su bastón contra el piso haciéndolo sonar con fuerza)

Jiraiya: a mi no me trates como una de tus marionetas de raíz viejo inútil (dijo mirando a Danzo con fuerza como para asesinarlo) bien, esta es la nueva profecía.

"El renacer de la raza más poderosa del universo se dará por el deseo de los dioses y el niño rubio que era un hijo de la furia como un rayo, será de sangre de esa raza, y destruirá a sus enemigos con gran poder, convirtiendo sus vidas en un infierno, así se unirá los enviados de la nube roja y servirán al dios de la destrucción y el niño quemara la aldea que lo vio nacer dejándola en cenizas"

Minato: ¡es, es, posible que Naruto sea ese niño! (dijo con miedo el Youndaime pero una voz se escuchó diciendo "él es ese niño" y eran los Sapos Ma y Pa)

Jiraiya: ¿qué hacen aquí?

Ma: ¡que hacen aquí!, ¿quién crees que son los que espían para ti?, tonto, por años hemos visto como han tratado al niño Naruto , el viejo Gamammaru se siente muy decepcionado, les está quitando el contrato de los sapos.

Jiraiya: ¡que!

Pa: sabemos todo lo que ha estado planeado y por orden de Gammamaru no solo te quitamos el contrato a ti sino a toda la aldea es decir a MInato y a Arashi.

Minato: esperen ¿porque? (dijo con desesperación)

Ma: si Naruto viene a destruirlos, nosotros no queremos que se nos involucren con ustedes, además dejaremos de espiar para ti y ustedes se las verán con él, además… (Dijo con tono de miedo)

Jiraiya: ¿qué cosa? (dijo sorprendido por las noticias)

Pa: esa mirada que a veces sientes, es porque él te mira y además él lo ordeno.

Minato: ¡quien lo ordeno! (dijo con ira y enojo en su mirada)

Ma: el que lo ordeno fue, Kami-sama, (en eso los 2 sapos desaparecieron y el contrato de los sapos fue excluido de Konoha para siempre)

Fin de Flasback.

Narrador: a si paso el tiempo en Konoha, buscando a los desaparecidos sin saber que Naruto planeaba su justo camino a la venganza con mucho dolor contra ellos.

Ahora Naruto se preparó para ir donde está el viejo Roshi con sus primas y sus tías, también con su Ba-chan y su madre.

Ellas empacaron ropa, comida, herramientas medicina por si se necesitaban, también se llevaron una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño de parte del maestro Karin, Mr. Popo, se los llevo en su alfombra ya que a pesar de que Naruto aprendió a volar con el Ki y Hinata también, pero las demás no.

Así al subirse fueron transportado en un segundo a una pequeña isla, ahí pudieron ver una casita rosada con tejado rojo de unos 2 pisos, ahí vieron a un viejo leyendo unas revistas extrañas donde en la portada había una rubia con un bikini verde.

El viejo calvo reía como un idiota, aunque vestía con una camisa estampada de color roja y unos short blanco con barba y la cabeza calva con sus lentes verdosos, era muy curioso.

Las mujeres iban a saltarle encima por cómo se comportaban frente a los chicos pero Mr. Popo llamo la atención de todos y la del viejo saludándolo.

Mr. Popo: ha pasado tiempo Maestro Roshi.

Maestro Roshi: !ohhh! Ha pasado tiempo Mr. Popo, ¿cómo ha estado Kami-sama?, esos son los chicos que se debe entrenar.

Mr. Popo: así es, este es Naruto y ella es Hinata (dijo señalando a los chicos respectivamente)

Maestro Roshi: oh, esto me trae buenos recuerdos, pero ¿quiénes son esos otras personas? (pregunto muy interesado viendo a las mujeres sin hacer muecas pervertidas)

Naruto: hola pues ella (señalando a su madre) es mi mama, así que si la miras feo o te mato (dijo poniendo su cara seria), ella es la mama de Hinata y ella es Hanabi y si las miras igual te hago lo mismo (dijo señalando a las Hyugas)

La mujer de pelo negro, es mi tía Mikoto y más te vale no meterte con ella ya que es capaz de quitarte tus cositas como se lo hizo a su antiguo esposo (en eso Roshi se cubrió la entrepierna y sudo frió)

La rubia es mi "Ba-chan" y ella es peor si te metes con ella y Shizune que es su discípula más le vale respétalas, sino te acabaran (dijo serio el muchacho por querer proteger a su nueva familia de quien sea y de lo que sea)

Maestro Roshi: sí que es serio este chico (dijo algo asustado el antiguo maestro)

Narrador: así, Mr. Popo le contó la historia de Naruto y Hinata y sus familias, al Maestro Roshi le preocupo lo que habían vivido, pero el escucho hablar de las Naciones Elementales y le molesto esa conducta, incluso pensó ir y enseñarles sus técnica y el manejo del Ki si es que alguien de ahí era como lo fue Goku.

Maestro Roshi: bien mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento, ahora nos iremos a otra isla porque esta es muy pequeña (así Maestro Roshi metió su casa en una capsula sorprendiendo a los visitantes)

Kushina: ¿cómo hizo eso, acaso lo sello? (dijo totalmente sorprendida)

Maestro Roshi: no lo selle, lo que hice, bueno es que es una casa especial, ya que la construi y use una tecnología antigua, hoy ya no existe esa tecnología pero podías encapsular casi cualquier cosa.

Tsunade: increíble, así era la tecnología de antes.

Mr. Popo: claro que era así, no recuerdas que les conté que la esposa de Vegeta era una científica reconocida, incluso ayudo hacer viajes espaciales increíbles, bueno yo ya me retiro, nos vemos en el próximo cumpleaños de Naruto, ahí podrás pedir los deseo otra vez y ahí podrás pedir usar el chakra, adiosito.

Narrador: así Mr. Popo se desvaneció y el Maestro Roshi, quedo a merced de los visitantes, quedando que el los entrenaría, así saco otra capsula y de ella saco un bote de motor.

Al subir y prender el motor se asustaron por la velocidad a la que iban en eso Naruto y Hinata empezaron a volar, sus madres se asustaron por lo que vieron y el Maestro Roshi les explico que se podía volar usando el Ki, luego les dijo que él les enseñaría a las demás si le daban un besito cada una.

Pero no contó con el puño vengativo de Tsunade que le dejo un par de chichones en la cabeza al viejo maestro, haciendo que él les enseñe de gratis, al llegar a otra isla saco la casa de la capsula y se dividieron el turno para cocinar y las habitaciones.

El Maestro Roshi pensó sacar provecho para dormir con Tsunade o las demás en el mismo cuarto, pero a él lo mandaron a dormir en una bolsa para acampar en la sala con Naruto, las demás se repartieron los 2 cuartos de la casa.

Así empezó el entrenamiento, la rutina era más enfocada a Naruto y Hinata que ella iba perdiendo poco a poco su timidez pero siempre se ruborizaba cuando se quedaba sola con Naruto.

El entrenamiento empezaba al cuarto de hora para las 5 de la mañana, todos llevaban caparazones de tortuga, incluyendo a las mujeres por que debían fortalecerse para aprender a usar el Ki, esto incluyo a Tsunade, Shizune y Hanabi, pero la pequeña usaba un caparazón de menor peso.

Kushina uso sellos para reforzar el peso para los sayajines, primero repartían leche y cruzaban el bosque en forma de zigzag, luego era el desayuno, luego era labrar la tierra con sus manos, eran como 20 Kilómetros cuadrados todos los días, después el almuerzo y después era trabajar en una construcción cavando y cargando materiales sin construir nada.

Casi al anochecer venia la cena y descanso pero con sellos de pesos para todos en Kame House, el Maestro Roshi no era tonto, el cobraba por los trabajos que hacían los demás, cuando Mikoto y Shizune lo interrogaron, por eso sacaron cuentas, eso lo hizo Shizune, pues lo que ganaban lo gastarían en comida para Naruto y Hinata.

Shizune sacaba las cuentas de los gastos de Tsunade y sus pérdidas en los casinos y apuestas, no solo era una médico sino una hábil contadora, así estuvieron por casi 3 meses, el Maestro Roshi también intento convencer a las 5 mujeres que usen microbikinis mientras entrenaban para cobrar 10 veces y ganar más.

Cabe aclarar que Roshi estuvo inactivo por una semana ya que tenía buenas heridas y no lo curaron como siempre, así cuando paso los 3 meses empezaron a ver las mejorías pues se quitaron los pesos.

Luego aumentaron el peso en los caparazones, Roshi, le enseño a hacer movimientos sobre su centro con jarrones con agua, luego con cascabeles, les enseño a moverse sin hacer movimientos incensarios.

Así el Maestro Roshi, luego empezó a mejorar su estilo de sus taijutsu, el estilo del remolino de los Uzumakis era parecido al estilo de la tortuga del Maestro Roshi, Tsunade y las demás mujeres entraron por su cuenta bajo la guia del maestro Roshi, haciendo que Hinata se tome su tiempo con su hermana para entrenar algunos jutsus y su Byakugan con su madre.

En los descansos, cuando querían molestar a los chicos solían contar historia de cuando Naruto era pequeño, y cosas como que cuando ellas iban a verlo a su habitación y lo amantaban, decían que Naruto se desesperaba por mamar los senos de sus tías.

Naruto se ponía rojo de vergüenza, su madre lo abrasaba porque sabía que eso era hambre porque seguro no lo alimento el miserable de su padre, ella aún se sentía culpable de morir, aunque muchas veces Naruto le hizo saber que no era culpa de ella.

El Maestro Roshi solía sangrar por la nariz porque se imaginó los senos de Mikoto y Anna, también contaban cuando Naruto era pequeño solían bañarlo con Hinata y Sasuke, Hinata ahí era la que se avergonzaba de pensar en Naruto desnudo de pequeño y como se vería ahora, parece ser que ella sería una pervertida de closet como lo fue su madre Anna en el pasado.

Así estuvieron hasta el siguiente cumpleaños de Naruto, el chico dio un estirón impresionante, parecía un niño de 12 años y no uno de 9 años, su madre estaba feliz de verlo tan sonriente además le agradaba que pase sus ratos libres con ella y también que este muy cercano con Hinata, la niña seria tímida pero se notaba que quería a su hijo, así que no habría problemas por su parte.

Esa misma mañana al amanecer llego para llevarlos a todos al templo, incluyendo al Maestro Roshi ya que le harían una pequeña fiesta a Naruto, también llegaría el señor Bills y Whis, así llegaron rápido al templo.

Kami-sama estaba en el templo viendo a la lejanía pensando lo que estaba por hacer, pero no hoy, hoy era un día tranquilo, a si la pasaron bien pero en eso llego Bills con Whis.

Así Naruto la pasó bien, por primera vez en su vida tuvo un cumpleaños normal pero lo más importante era que tenía a su madre y a sus tías, incluyendo a Shizune que sería la menor de las estudiantes de Tsunade haciéndola su cuarta hija adoptiva.

Todos le dieron regalos simples pero muy detallistas para el chico, Mikoto le regalo una máscara de simio estilo ambu de porcelana, Anna le dio libros de novelas, ya que él y Hinata despertaron el interés por esas cosas, su madre le regalo una espada que tenía guardada en un sello en su brazo.

Era la espada de las tormentas de los Uzumakis,solo el líder puede poseería, Mr: Popo le regalo ropa al estilo de Broly con un toque shinobi para el gusto de Naruto, así vestía como en el capítulo 1, solo que con una camiseta azul oscuro sin mangas.

Hanabi y Shizune le regalaron peluches y Hinata tenía un regalo que le dio su abuelita hace años ante de morir, era un medallón plateado con la figura de un lobo con una gema verde en la boca.

Hinata se la iba a dar a Naruto cuando el cumplió 6 años pero paso lo del secuestro y ella no se lo había dado hasta ahora aunque ella se sonrojo al dárselo pero Naruto le sonrió con mucha tranquilidad y la abrazo con fuerza, la niña se sonrojo al igual que el cabello de Kushina y ella se desmayó.

Al final la chica fue recostada y paso que el Kami-sama le dio su regalo a Naruto, estas eran las esferas del dragón, listas para volver a pedir su deseo, pues Mr. Popo las junto para esto y así fue que convocaron al dios dragón para pedirles deseos nuevos.

Shen Long: díganme ¿Cuál es su deseo?, oh son ustedes, era obvio que si estaban con el Kami-sama… (pero sus escamas verdes pasaron a ser blancas al ver a Bills y Whis)

Naruto: ¿oye?, ¿Qué te pasa? (pregunto extrañado)

Shen Long: ¿ese es el señor Bills?

Bills: ha pasado tiempo dragón, cumple los deseos del chico, el primero será que le des la habilidad de usar chakra (así Bills se giró para terminar con la comida)

Shen Long: eso es el primero, de inmediato (así el dragón cumplió el deseo y le construyo una red de chakra para el cuerpo de Naruto haciéndolo monstruosamente grande mas que de un kage común y corriente)

Narrador: así el cuerpo del chico brillo y empezó desaparecer el brillo, el chico se sentía bien pero no muy diferente de como estaba antes.

Shen Long: listo he recreado tu sistema red de chakra en tu cuerpo, al parecer al ser la reencarnación de un sayajin puro deshizo tu red de chakra, ahora ¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?

Naruto: bien deseo que aquí, en el templo de Kami-sama, construyas una biblioteca donde haya rollos, pergaminos y libros con técnicas shinobis, de ninjutsus, taijutsus, genjutsus, fuinjutsus y técnicas a para usar armas estilo shinobi y de demás culturas y de distintos clanes.

Shen long: concedido, (asi a un lado de templo se formo una nueva edificación de unos 2 pisos, en ella había estantes con libros y pergaminos, el dios dragón junto los libros y pergaminos copiados sin mover nada de donde estaban)

Whis: interesante, parece que le sacaras provecho al desbloqueo para tratar de usar el chakra, esto será bueno (dijo para volver a comer unas tiras de carne de la parrilla)

Mr. Popo: sabes deberías buscar más personas para poder formar un grupo, en el pasado Son Goku reunió gente que se hizo su amigo y con ellos se fue haciendo más fuerte.

Naruto: ¡Ah!, entiendo ya sé que pedir como tercer deseo, (en eso se giró y miro a Shen Long)

Como mi tercer deseo quiero que revivas a Son Goku y a Vegeta en su mejor forma física para que puedan pelear conmigo y que tengan sus colas como sayajines.

Shen Long: Concedido (en eso Shen Long brillo delante de ellos se materializaron 2 personas eran nada más ni menos que Son Goku y Vegeta)

Bills: ¡QUE! ¡No! , sabes el problema que me metiste niño! (Grito Bills)

Shen Long: mi trabajo ya termino adiós (dijo el dragón desapareciendo con miedo por el grito de Bills)

Narrador: Bills se enloqueció, porque se fue a terminar a comer lo que quedaba cuando cumplían el primer deseo pero no espero que el chico pidiera ese deseo.

En eso Goku y Vegeta se levantaban y se miraban como si toda su vida fuera un sueño, algo atontados pero se pusieron atentos al entornos que los rodeaban.

Vegeta: ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?, ¡Kakaroto!, gusano que has hecho, en que me has metido ahora grandísimo tonto.

Goku: ¡que! Este es el templo, Kami-sama. (Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro impactando a la Hyuga madre, haciéndola sonrojar por el)

Kami-sama: ha pasado muchos siglos, Señor Goku (dijo acercándose a los sayajines puros)

Goku: ¿quién eres? (dijo algo extrañado por quien era ese Namekiano)

Kami-sama: acaso he envejecido demasiado en estos 2000 años, pero es obvio que no me reconozcas, soy yo Dende.

Goku: ¡Dende!, oh sí que envejeciste mucho, pero que paso, estamos vivos.

Vegeta: eso tiene que ver con esas personas ahí (en eso siente el aura de Naruto y Hinata que ella se despertaba de su desmayo por darle su regalo a Naruto)

Goku: ¡HOLA SOY GOKU! (dijo con su clásico saludo con la mano, la demás personas se sorprendieron, además Anna quedo impactada por lo puro que era su actitud de Goku e imito a su hija poniéndose roja por su saludo)

Naruto: al fin puedo conocer en esta vida a Son Goku y a Vegeta, yo soy Naruto la reencarnación de Broly y ella es Hinata la reencarnación de Kale (en eso Bills le dio un coscorrón a Naruto por pedir ese deseo)

Bills: ¡qué te pasa! ¿Por qué has pedido que ellos 2 revivan? (Dijo furioso el dios gatuno ganándose la ira de Kushina)

Kushina: Oiga, que sea el dios de la destrucción no le da derecho de atacar a mi hijo de esa manera (dijo entrando en su modo Kyubi con su cabello levantado)

Whis: ya, ya tranquilo, por favor explica Naruto (dijo tranquilamente el ángel mientras comía un postre dulce)

Naruto: bueno, es que si voy a pelear en ese torneo yo pedí que ellos revivan ya que me cayeron bien a pesar del pasado del pasado de mi anterior ser, además, hasta el torneo, quisiera pelear con ellos para entrenar con Hinata, pienso que podríamos ser un buen equipo.

Narrador: eso lo dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica y ella casi se desmaya por como él le tomo su pequeña mano a la chica, así Whis explico que Zeno-sama pidió que se organice el torneo del poder en 11 años más y lo que hizo Bills y Whis pidieran el deseo para que reencarnen Broly y Kale.

Goku exploto en felicidad por que el volvería pelear en un torneo así, Vegeta estaba con un aire frió escuchando con atención, en eso él se ganó la mirada de Mikoto que le gusto la actitud de Vegeta.

Biils: esto es un problema, si alguien se entera nos meteremos en problemas (dijo desesperado)

Goku: pero si hablo con Zen-chan no habrá problema, ¿o cree que él se moleste?

Whis: la verdad es que la nueva regla era que no podíamos usar muertos, por eso consideramos hacer reencarnar a los sayajines legendarios, pero pensamos que Zeno-sama se moleste por revivirlos, creo que debería hablar con mi padre de ese asunto.

Bills: !es verdad!, es algo que no pensamos más detenidamente (dijo calmándose)

Naruto: además, podrían decir que soy un descendiente de Son Goku, y por qué me entere de sus proezas lo reviví con Vegeta-sama ya que ambos eran igual de poderosos.

Goku: ¿mi descendencia? (dijo confundido el sayajin puro)

Narrador: así Kami-sama les contó lo que paso desde que murió, también la historia de Naruto y lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

Goku: ya veo, siento que hayas pasado un infierno en ese lugar, además son mi descendencia con ese tal sabio, que raro.

Maestro Roshi: pero son jóvenes muy talentosos como lo fuiste tú en el pasado con tu dirección y los demás, ellos serán muy poderosos.

Vegeta: bien, si vamos a participar debemos ser más estratégicos, si esos shinobis son tus enemigos, será mejor que los derrotes antes de que ellos hagan su primera movida en tu contra.

Naruto: si, sé que siempre reunías a tus amigos, así que yo los reviví por eso con ustedes buscare más personas fuertes para lo que estoy planeando, así podre hacerles frente, antes, no me importaba si me hacía fuerte solo, pero no sirve de nada si no tengo amigos y a las personas que amen o amo.

Kushina: pero ya tienes personas que te aman y amas, ¿ahora quieres un ejército hijo? (dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hijo pero no sentía desconfianza hacia el)

Naruto: no un ejército, sino un grupo que pueda cambiar este mundo shinobi corrupto y derrumbar esas creencias y hacer que este planeta sea un lugar pacifico como lo fue hace siglos.

Kami-sama: ese es un sueño muy hermoso, pero yo buscare a personas fuertes que puedas influenciar en sus corazones para que siguán tus ideales.

Goku: yo también te ayudare, además será divertido enfrentarme a los 2 chicos en combate.

Vegeta: creo que no tengo opción, los sayajines debemos estar juntos, aunque ¿dónde viviremos? (dijo el príncipe sin reino ya que nadie había pensado en eso)

Mikoto: que tal sinos establecemos en Uzushiogakure no Sato, la tierra original de Kushina ahí no nos buscarías y les sería difícil llegar ahí.

Vegeta: parece ser que eres más lista de lo que pareces (dijo el sayajin con una sonrisa ya que Mikoto le recordando a su Bulma en el pasado)

Bills: está decidido, vivirán ese lugar además mañana irán donde Kaio-sama a entrenar a los chicos y por ahora Vegeta y Goku entrenaran a las demás mujeres en ese sitio donde no los encuentren.

Narrador: así los 2 Sayajines que fueron legenda en su tiempo para todo el universo fueron revividos por el Sayajin Legendario, Naruto, que se emocionaba para pelear con los 2 antiguos rivales.

Sería cuestión de tiempo el encontrar a los demás que ayuden a cambiar el mundo a Naruto, esto serían los enviados de la Nube Roja que se cierne sobre las almas de los miembros de ese grupo, ya que ellos eran personas que no debían tener una redención para sus almas o por lo menos la mayoría.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4: Alianza con Akatsuki._**

Narrador: así el grupo se marchó a la isla que alguna vez fue Uzushiogakure, el lugar estaba desértico, Kushina se rompió en llanto al ver las ruinas de la ciudad además de los esqueletos de los habitantes esparcidos por todos lados.

También vieron los cuerpos de sus enemigos que no sobrevivieron, Kushina en su llanto, grito y maldecía de la muerte de toda su familia y clan por culpa de Konoha, luego juntaron los cuerpos de su clan, entre niños y adultos y los incineraron.

En eso ella tomo un kunai y se cortó el cabello y lo soltó con una ráfaga de viento contra una pira funeraria como un tributo y una promesa silenciosa en funeral para los Uzumakis.

Kushina fue consolada por Naruto con un abrazo, ella se lamentó el ser utilizada por la aldea, Minato y el consejo, creyó que lo podría soportarlo, ahora ella estaba más encaminada en acabar con Konoha.

Anna estaba algo deprimida por su amiga y estuvo a su lado con Mikoto, de hecho todas la mujeres estuvieron juntas con Naruto al lado de Kushina, hasta que llegaron las palabras de Vegeta.

Vegeta: dejen ese estado tan patético de llorar por los que se han ido de este mundo, si realmente lo sientes, acaba con el responsable de esta monstruosidad contra tu gente.

Mikoto: ten un poco de compasión, ¿Qué sentiste tu cuando descubriste lo de Freezer contra tu raza? (dijo toda seria y con molestia en su tono contra el príncipe Sayajin)

Vegeta: la verdad es que siempre desee vengarme y eso es lo que hice, lo hice tranquila y fríamente, es más destruí la mayoría de sus bases y las fuerzas en los planetas que el conquisto salvo por su base principal y donde estaba su padre.

Goku: ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? (pregunto confundido el Son)

Vegeta: cuando no volvías de Namek, tonto, además te queda la opción de revivir a todos con las esferas (dijo mirando a Kushina)

Naruto: no es mala idea, el próximo año podemos pedir ese deseo, que revivan a los Uzumakis que murieron en la invasión.

Shizune: eso creen, que podamos hacerlo (dijo algo emocionada por ver al dragón otra vez)

Goku: claro con las esferas se puede hacer eso y mucho más, por ahora debemos reconstruir este lugar y quizás haya más gentes de tu clan ahí afuera.

Kushina: no podríamos hacerlo, ellos ya murieron y las costumbres Uzumakis dictan que no debes perturbar a los muertos, aunque puedas revivirlos, no podemos hacerle eso al clan, pero podemos buscar a los demás esparcidos en el mundo.

Narrador: así al día siguiente Naruto y Hinata fueron con Goku y su teletransportación con Kaio-sama, al llegar Goku vio al Kaio, y este fue apretado por los brazos de Goku, pobre Kaio.

Así se dio el trabajo de traerlos y llevarlos todo el tiempo, Goku y Vegeta se encargaron de remover los escombros con su fuerza, entre ellos limpiaron las ruinas y dejaron en pie algunas edificaciones que estaba intactas, revisaron las ruinas y encontraron armas y pergaminos Uzumakis.

Kushina le enseño ninjutsu a Naruto, él chico era afín a los 5 elementos y con una gran reserva de chakra, Hinata también era afín a los 5 elementos, era increíble para todas las shinobis ver eso, de hecho ambos tenían el doble que ella tenía durante la guerra incluyendo con el del Kyubi.

Hinata aprendió más técnicas de su madre y se hizo de más confiada, al fin quitándole casi toda su inseguridad, salvo que por el asunto de estaba enamorada de Naruto y tenía miedo de que Naruto no le corresponda pero Goku se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica y encontró el modo de descubrir lo que Naruto siente por ella.

El tiempo paso y los 2 niños se hicieron tan fuertes como Goku contra Cell, ambos aprendieron a usar bien sus habilidades como Byakugan de Hinata era de gran alcance y Naruto pudo sacar las cadenas de diamantina para sellar.

Durante el año solían también pelear entre ellos así seguían mejorando Naruto mejoro el taijutsu, su madre lo comparo con otros peleadores que vio en el pasado y Naruto los superaba a todos por su velocidad y técnica.

También repararon unas viejas fuentes de aguas termales, y los canales de agua cercanas ya que en si se crearon una pequeña comuna, así cuando se relajaban en las aguas termales, usaban baños separados para varones y mujeres.

Los 3 hombres se bañaban juntos y las mujeres también, un día, Hinata y Anna activaron sus Byakugan mirando en dirección de los varones, cabe aclarar que ambas sangraron al ver los cuerpos de Naruto y Goku, las demás preguntaron qué les había pasado.

Anna: !no pasa nada! (dijo mientras se ponía un pañuelo en la nariz)

Mikoto: no me engañas, hacías lo mismo cuando entrenábamos y mirabas el baño de los varones.

Kushina: ah, es verdad, tú eras una pervertida cuando éramos jovencitas (dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador)

Anna: no soy una pervertida, soy una admiradora del cuerpo de los hombres amables, nada más, pero fue una lástima que el padre de mis hijas no fuera así y solo aparentaba.

Mikoto: sí claro, "pervertida" y tu Hinata, ¿porque estas espiando?, ¿acaso estás viendo a Naruto? (dijo muy acusadoramente a la niña)

Hinata: No, no es que, que, que, que me pareció…. (Pero en eso ella se puso roja como un tomate y parecía que ella calentaba el agua con su calor corporal, sin olvidar su tartamudeo que volvio)

Tsunade: parece ser que ella es hija de Anna no hay duda (en eso todas se rieron pero vieron a Hanabi con su byakugan mirando al baño de los hombres)

Kushina: Hanabi-chan, ¿Qué estas mirando? (en eso todas las mujeres se pusieron serias)

Hanabi: es que me pregunte que miraban, lo único que veo es que todos ellos se bañan y no tienen nada de raro, solo sus colas frontales (dijo con su byakugan desactivándose)

Shizune: ¿Que colas frontales? (dijo totalmente extrañada)

Hanabi: pues en la parte de adelante todos tienen una cola más pequeña como de 25 a 30 centímetros.

Narrador: en eso de las narices de todas las mujeres salió chorros de sangre, sin excepción por lo que todas se imaginaron y algunas ya planificaron sacarle provecho a ese atributo Sayajin.

Así paso el año del entrenamiento con Kaio-sama y la espera de volver a usar las esferas del dragón se alegró para buscar a los demás Uzumakis, luego llegaron Mr. Popo y los demás, incluso llego Bills y Whis que siguieron con la evaluación de las habilidades de los 2 chicos.

Así Bills se divertido un poco luchando con los 2chicos, lucharon por casi una hora a puro taijutsu, los chicos aun a sus 10 años cumplían sus expectativas, aunque no los había probado en su modo súper sayajin y menos en su modo legendario, eso sería otro día, ahora los dejaría a manos de Goku y Vegeta para que los entrenen, ahora su tiempo es para solo comer.

Pero antes de que Naruto y Hinata coman fueron detenidos por Kami-sama que tenía que hablar con los chicos y los demás escucharon e intervinieron en la conversación.

Kami-sama: oye Naruto debo hablar contigo de lo que paso en tu anterior cumpleaños.

Naruto: ¿de qué cosa Kami-sama? (pregunto el chico algo extrañado)

Kami-sama: de lo que te dije de que yo buscaría personas fuertes que te ayuden en este planeta, de hecho he encontrado a muchos pero serían muy contraproducente reclutarlos.

Goku: ¿por qué? (dijo mientras comía un plato de tallarines hecho por Anna que siempre ella le coqueteaba y él no le entendía hasta ahora)

Kami-sama: veras, los más fuertes son los mismos criminales de los país del continente elemental, muchos de ellos se vieron obligados a convertirse en criminales por servir a su aldea.

Naruto: ya veo como lo que le iba pasar a Itachi y su madre tomo su lugar.

Kami-sama: algo así, algunos por que sufrieron abusos de sus aldeas, otros usados como armas, otro solo enloquecieron por las pérdidas de sus seres queridos, pero hay un grupo que puede ayudarte.

Goku: que bien, un grupo eso será muy conveniente, y ¿son fuertes?

Kami-sama: para ser humanos sí, pero ellos son manipulados en especial el líder, es aquel que controlo al Kyubi el día que naciste y por eso se selló a tu madre.

Kushina: ¡QUE! Sabe quién me ataco ese día, dígame (dijo con ira para buscar a ese idiota y apalearlo)

Kami-sama: Si, él no era Madara como él decía ser, sino era alguien que tú conocías, era el discípulo de tu antiguo marido, Obito, pero se hace llamar Tobi.

Mikoto: ¿¡Obito!? El pequeño Obito, pero él es incapaz de eso.

Kami-sama: si, pero Madara lo estaba manipulando tanto así que él se ha creído y piensa que el mundo debe ser erradicado con las bestias con colas, así está siguiendo con un plan de Madara pero es una trampa.

Kushina: ya veo, aun así el voy a dar una paliza por meterse con mi amigo Kurama (dijo la Uzumaki con furia por meterse con el Kyubi que fue su amigo desde niña, aunque muchos no lo sabían y menos Minato)

Kami-sama: pero él no es lo único que ocasionara problemas, en su grupo hay un ser que no es humano, él es la voluntad de aquella mujer que fue el Juubi.

Hinata: ¿Cómo es posible eso, acaso es un clon o una formación por una habilidad?

Kami-sama: es lo más probable, pero esa criatura es el responsable de la guerra de los hijos del sabio y su descendencia por décadas y lo único que desea es la liberación de su madre y conquistar este mundo.

Tsunade: eso es casi imposible, pero aquí tenemos al dios de la destrucción y un ángel y a Kami, entonces todo es posible.

Kami-sama: como sea, si deseas la ayuda del grupo debes ir a Amegakure no Sato y buscar a Pain, Tsunade conoce a ese hombre, de hecho conoces 2 de sus 7 caras.

Tsunade: ¿cómo que conozco a 2 de sus 7 caras? (dijo extrañada)

Kami-sama: él es Nagato Uzumaki, el chico que conociste con Yahiko y Konan en Ame durante la segunda guerra shinobi.

Tsunade: imposible, supe que su grupo murió hace años.

Kami-sama: no fue así, Danzo ayudo a asesinarlos contra Hanzo la Salamandra, pero solo murió la mayoría de sus camaradas y Yahiko, eso llevo a la locura a Nagato y se entregó al odio.

Lo peor es que el Rinengan que él tiene no es de él, sino algo que creo el mismo Madara, es parte de su plan para conquistar el mundo, así que su vida también fue manipulada de esos jóvenes.

Naruto: bien, está decidido, iré hoy a Amegakure a reclutarlos, ¿Quiénes vienen conmigo?

Narrador: luego de una discusión y un coscorrón por parte de su madre el grupo que fue era Naruto, Kushina, Goku, Vegeta, Tsunade, Whis y Bills, cabe aclarar que los 2 últimos fueron de testigos y para ver.

Cuando se acercaron vieron que Amegakure estaba llena de nubes y la lluvia caía como si uno estuviera en la ducha, el tono gris era muy deprimente, tanto así que cuando Naruto se puso a pensar en el pasado de ellos se vio algo melancólico.

Al entrar a la aldea no vieron a casi nadie a sus alrededores, las calles desiertas le dieron mala espina a Kushina ya que en la guerra cuando entraban en un pueblo que se veía así era por una emboscada y así fue.

En eso salió un grupo de personas eran varias personas, de hecho era el Akatsuki, pero sin Toby y con los 6 caminos de Pain, así empezaron una conversación.

Pain: así que tenemos visitas, eres Naruto, el hijo de Minato Namikaze ¿no es así?

Kakuzu: si es así, quiero la recompensa por el chico.

Hidan: entonces quiero a los demás para que sean mis sacrificios para Hashin-sama.

Sasori: yo quiero sus cadáveres para hacer mis marionetas más poderosas, en especial con el gato y el azul, nunca he experimentado con personas así.

Bills: ¡a quien llamas gato, muñeco de por quería! (en eso Bills desaparece y destroza a la marioneta con cola de escorpión donde estaban metido Sasori)

Narrador: así pasaron rápido al combate, Hidan intento atacar a Goku pero Goku golpeo su guadaña triple y esta se rompió en miles de pedazos las hojas al contacto con el golpe de Goku, luego Goku lo golpeo en el pecho lanzándolo a volar algo lejos.

Sasori paso a atacar directamente con un grupo de sus marionetas pero Bills las destruía sin tocarlas y es más, Bills se divertía porque quizás su oponente no sabía quién era el.

Así, Sasori saco su marioneta del tercer Kazekage, totalmente confiado pero en eso Bills uso el poder de su Hakai y desapareció a la marioneta y después le dio una patada a Sasori partiéndolo por la mitad y demostrando que Sasori tenía el cuerpo de una marioneta.

Por otro lado Kakuzu ataco a Vegeta con su golpes usando su jutsu de piel de lanza de acero pero los golpes que le dio a Vegeta, a Kakuzu le dolió y casi se rompe los dedos, así Kakuzu uso sus máscaras y lo atacó con jutsus de elementos por separado, sacando a los 4 seres de su interior con sus mascaras de su espalda

Vegeta destrozo 3 de sus máscaras con sus corazones y dejo inconsciente a Kakuzu, de un solo golpe en la cara, Konan ataco a Kushina pero cada vez que le atacaba ella se movía rápido sin la oportunidad de usar sus papeles de la técnica de la mujer de cabellera celeste.

Los demás miembros como se congelaron al ver cómo eran de fuertes, Kisame se iba a lanzar a pelear con Whis pero este desapareció y reaparecen frente ellos diciéndoles que no se muevan sino quieren ser destruidos.

Pero lo que los convenció fue que Naruto se lanzó a pelear contra los 6 caminos de Pain, al comienzo ellos acorralaron a Naruto, ellos atacaron directo a Naruto con taijutsu, en eso uno intento atacar a Naruto y absorber la energía de Naruto pero Naruto destrozo ese cuerpo.

Para destruir ese camino Naruto se transformó en su modo SS1 y el camino se llenó de energía y exploto por la gran cantidad de energía, luego uno de ellos quiso hacer un jutsu y apareció otra vez el que voló en pedazos.

En eso Naruto golpeo como fuerza al que hizo que volviera al que destruyo y lo desintegro después de una lluvia de golpes, luego le hizo lo mismo al que adsorbe, luego un camino con una especie de arma lo ataco a la distancia con unos extraños misiles.

Naruto se movió para esquivar esos misiles he incluso tomo uno con sus cadenas que se hicieron doradas y lo lanzo contra el camino que lo lanzo, destrozando la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

Así el resto de caminos salvo Pain atacaron a Naruto con taijutsu, pero Naruto fue más rápido y respondió de la misma manera destrozando los caminos con una lluvia de ráfagas de energía dejando al líder inmovilizado por el miedo del poder ese chico que parecía de 14 años contra él.

Tsunade: Alto, alto todo el mundo, no tiene que pelear, nosotros no somos sus enemigos, tu, eres Nagato o Yahiko, dime o ya me olvidaste, soy Tsunade.

Konan: no puede ser Tsunade-sama tiene más de 40 años (dijo totalmente segura)

Tsunade: pero soy yo Konan, mira (en eso Tsunade le enseña una pequeña caja de dónde saca un flor de papel)

Tú me distes esta flor de papel como regalo el día que nos fuimos de Amegakure, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas Konan? (dijo la rubia con la esperanza de detener el ataque)

Naruto: no hemos venido a pelear y solo nos hemos defendido, hemos venido a hablar con el verdadero Pain, el que es conocido como Nagato Uzumaki, el que aparenta ser el líder de esta organización.

Konan: él es Pain y el líder de esta organización, no sé de qué hablan (dijo señalando a el camino)

Whis: ese no es el verdadero, él es solo un cadáver controlado, si me disculpan (en eso el desapareció y reapareció trayendo a un hombre con aspecto demacrado)

Este es aquel que es conocido como Nagato Uzumaki (dijo dejando caer al hombre)

Nagato: como se atreven yo soy un dios en la tierra, esto es un insulto a mi divinidad (dijo sacando su odio y algo de chakra e invoco al Gedo Mazo que intento atacar a todos los demás)

Bills: ¿un dios?, ¿un dios?, te crees un dios, no eres tal cosa, solo eres un tonto con ojos raros en este mundo, eres solo un idiota que es controlado con engaños y manipulaciones.

"YO SOY UN DIOS, SOY EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE ESTE UNIVERSO, Y TU NO ERES MENOS QUE NADA ANTE MI" (en eso Bills dejo salir su instinto asesino que se sintió por todo el continente elemental haciendo que el Gedo Mazo grite por miedo por el poder)

Narrador: Tobi estaba escondido en las sombras viendo lo que pasaba y se le salió el alma cuando vio a Kushina, y tembló del miedo casi orinándose del miedo por el poder de Bills y las habilidades de los demás.

Zetsu, no se podía mover por el miedo aunque su madre tenía el recuerdo de cuidarse con aquellos que se llaman los dioses de la destrucción y más de los seres con cola de mono, así que poco a poco se fue hundiendo en la tierra para escapar e ir por Tobi, para planear algo.

Así, después de un rato, Whis hizo que todos se calmen después de sentir el poder de Bills, su poder que hizo que la mitad del continente elemental lo sienta y luego dejo que Naruto diera un discurso para hacer que los miembros de Akatsuki se les unan.

Naruto: dime Nagato Uzumaki, si eres un dios. ¿Porque no has cambiado el mundo a tu voluntad y conveniencia?

Nagato: ¿qué? (dijo extrañado y molesto por la falta de respeto de Naruto hacia él)

Naruto: te diré porque, es porque no eres un dios, el destino realmente escupió en tu rostro a ti y a tus camaradas, si esos ojos son de un dios entonces mira mis recuerdos y mira lo que he pasado y dime sino conozco el dolor que te puede dar el mundo.

Narrador: así Naruto se le acercó al hombre demacrado y este fue tocado en la frente, así Nagato Uzumaki uso una habilidad del Rinengan, lo hizo con mucha duda en su movimientos y miedo por el poder de todos ellos, vio el pasado de dolor y odio del joven, vio la que sufrió en carne viva las torturas que su padre, madrastra y aldea le aplicaban desde que nació.

En eso Nagato sintió la desesperación, el miedo y dolor que el alguna vez sufrió y lo consumió, Naruto hizo lo opuesto no se entregó al sufrimiento, sino que lo supero, su mente, espíritu estaban llenas de convicción para cambiar al mundo con sus manos.

Él estaba dispuesto en cambiar al mundo pero sin la necesidad de lastimar a los inocentes como le sucedieron a todos los Akaktsukis, Nagato y Konan sufrieron la muerte de sus familias y de Yahiko.

Ese dolor de perder siempre fue duro para ellos y para Konan el amor de su vida y para Nagato era su hermano fue el punto más alto, no aguantaron más y se entregaron al dolor, Naruto sufrió pedidas como su madre y a su tía que fue otra madre más para el en sus recuerdos, pero él siguió adelante.

Kakuzu, fue considerado solo un arma desechable por fallar una misión por no asesinar al Shodaime Hokage en el pasado, tanto así que su propio padre, el líder de Takigakure lo catalogo como traidor por intentar asesinar a un aliado y lo casaron como un animal por años.

Hidan fue victimas desde que nació de cientos de pruebas de laboratorio para la secta de Hashin, por orden de los señores feudales del país de las Aguas Termales, así cuando lo quisieron controlar como un Ambu sin voluntad se revelo por su esquizofrenia ya que escuchaba la supuesta voz de Hashin que le ordenaba hacer sacrificios, pero eso era solo un jutsu de clase prohibido.

Kisame perdió su humanidad al igual que los demás espadachines de la neblina sangrienta al matar a sus compañeros de clase, en su mente solo el matar para sobrevivir era lo único que debía hacer, aun si debía aniquilar a los compañeros de combate que le dieron su confianza.

Sasori sufrió por la soledad y falta de sus padres y para distraerse del dolor del hueco profundo en su corazón lo lleno con sus marionetas y la obsesión de hacer que sean perfectas y duren para siempre, él se entregó al dolor más fácilmente a diferencias de los demás.

Deidara no aguantaba ser controlado por nadie ni nada, solo porque su tío abuelo el Suchikage, Onoki, decidió que él sea el próximo Suchikage, lo sacó de quicio, eso lo llevo a ser un terrorista contra su país y más por su ira que crecía tanto como el amor a sus explosiones.

Él ni siquiera deseaba ser un shinobi, sino solo escultor, pero Onoki lo tomo bajo su tutela e incluso cuando se hizo chunin se le hizo la operación contra su voluntad, el proyecto "Dios de los Explosivos", así se le intervino con una cirugía para darle bocas en las palmas de las manos para que moldee su arcilla.

Eso era los que los llevo a ser criminales solo para alejarse y no ser controlados por sus pueblos, en eso Nagato dejando de ver los recuerdos de Naruto, quedo asombrado y perplejo en eso la siguientes palabras que dijo Naruto se le metieron al corazón y más porque sabía que el chico con el poder que tenía lo cumpliría.

Naruto: ya vistes mi dolor, mi sufrimiento y agonía, no soy un dios pero haré algo para cambiar al mundo sin lastimar a los inocente sino nada cambiara, tú y tus hombres son invitados a unírsenos y juntos alcanzar el poder para cambiar al mundo.

Nagato: así que tú eres aquel que cambiara el mundo y lo harás con tu propio poder, ¿acaso yo estoy mal?, ¿acaso el poder que se medió no es para hacer que el mundo evolucione?, ¿acaso yo he obrado mal?

Kushina: nada de eso Nagato Uzumaki, tú no has obrado mal, el que ha obrado mal es Madara y Obito, sal de ahí mocoso idiota (en eso de las sombras de un edificio salió el mencionado)

Obito: increíble Kushina-sama, usted no ha cambiado casi nada pero creí que moriste pero lo que me sorprende además de que sabes que soy yo ¿cómo hiciste para revivir?

Kushina: sino hubieras atentado contra mí y mi hijo el día que nació, te lo diría pero por ahora (en eso Kushina, al haber entrenado duro obtuvo un nivel que supera físicamente a los kages dándole un golpe en la cara a Obito rompiendo su máscara y revelando su rostro marcado)

Narrador: en la mente de Obito, no entendió lo que pasaba pero sabía que recibió un golpe de Kushina y no lo vio con su sharingan, luego Kushina apareció y le dio una patada en las costillas poniéndolo cerca de Naruto y Nagato y donde revelaría lo que pensaba hacer.

Naruto: así que tú eres la cucaracha que se metió con mi madre, así que prepárate a recibir la paliza de tu vida (así Naruto le dio una lluvia de golpes a Obito que luego del noveno hueso roto activo su Mangekyo Sharingan, haciéndose intangible)

Obito: maldito cómo es posible que sean tan fuertes, y tu Nagato ¿Acaso no me vas a ayudar? (dijo mientras se aleja por un lado sobándose las costillas rotas)

Nagato: no ya no seré quien siga ese camino y no te dejare que intentes controlar a esta organización, seas quien seas tú (dijo con determinación frente aquel que decidió apoyar alguna vez)

Obito: ¡maldito!, me vengare de esta desobediencia y recuperare esos ojos (en eso nadie proveyó que el seria tragado por un distorsión del espacio y también se tragó al Gedo Mazo)

Bills: perro que ladra no muerde, en especial uno que es un llorón como ese y ¿dónde está la plantita de la creación de la Otzusuki?

Whis: parece ser que escapo rápido, pero esconde bien su presencia y no lo ubico, ¿quizás por sellos que oculten presencias?

Kisame: oigan no entiendo ¿qué pasa aquí? (dijo poniendo cara de confunción)

Goku: hola soy Goku, mucho gusto, parece ser que a partir de ahora seremos aliados (dijo con una sonrisa marca Son Goku)

Narrador: así todos tomaron un respiro y viendo al cuerpo demacrado de Nagato, Naruto le dio una semilla Sensu para sanar su cuerpo pero los ojos lo desgastarían constantemente, así Naruto tomo una decisión para ayudar a sus nuevos camaradas.

Así saco las esfera que traía en una mochila, luego de eso las puso en el piso he hizo la convocación del gran Shen Long que sorprendió a todos los presentes de los Akatsukis que cuando salió disperso las nubes de las lluvias.

Shen Long: ¿cuál es su deseo?, puedo cumplir con cualquier tipo de deseo dependiendo de mis capacidades, pueden pedir 3 deseos.

Naruto: bien Shen Long, quiero que repares y sanes los cuerpos de los Akatsukis aquí presentes.

Kakuzu: esperen no le hagan nada a mi cuerpo, yo estoy bien.

Deidara: y el mí también, va con mi estilo explosivo.

Shen Long: los únicos que necesitar reparación especial a sus cuerpos son Nagato y Sasori.

Naruto: entonces hazlo por favor.

Narrador: en eso el cuerpo de Nagato empezó a convulsionar y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, su musculatura volvió a marcar y a hincharse, luego su cabello empezó a recobrar su color siendo más brillante.

Así mismo la marioneta rotas que era Sasori se desintegro donde su corazón se empezó latir con fuerza haciendo que se regenera desde los huesos, las venas y músculos, al final fue la piel, ojos y cabellos.

Así ambos pelirrojos volvieron a tener sus cuerpos en óptimas condiciones pero era extraño para ambos, Sasori se sentía raro al volver a tener un cuerpo humano y se maldijo por ya no tener un cuerpo de marioneta inmortal.

Nagato se sentía invencible porque de alguna forma el seguía con el Rinengan, lo cual lo extraño mucho.

Nagato: ¿qué paso? ¿Porque mi cuerpo?, ¿Qué paso? Y tengo el Rinengan (dijo balbuceando y respirando con fuerza por que su cuerpo sano ya que antes sus pulmones colapsarían por el consumos de su fuerza vital)

Naruto: oye Shen Long ¿Qué paso por que él tiene esos ojos aun?

Shen Long: lo que pasa es que esos ojos han estado en su organismo por mucho tiempo, aunque lo estaban matando hice que su cuerpo acepte esos ojos convirtiéndolo en sus propios sin perder genética Uzumaki.

Tsunade: ¿eso quiere decir que él es un nuevo sabio de los 6 caminos? (al decir eso todos los demás se les cayó la mandíbula)

Shen Long: algo así, pero no te creas que eres poderoso, aun no estas a su nivel por tu chakra y habilidades, aun no los has despertado todo su poder.

Naruto: bien ahora como el segundo deseo quiero que revivas a Yahiko ahí presente.

Shen Long: eso es más fácil que lo anterior (en eso los ojos de Shen Long brillaron en eso el cadáver se levantó, de un instante a otro su piel recobro su tono de piel sana y los piercing en su cuerpo se desintegraron)

Konan: ¿Yahiko? ¿Yahiko, eres tú? (dijo la mujer en Akatsuki y en eso ella corrió a abrazarlo)

Narrador: así el trió original de Amegakure se reunió y Yahiko conoció a Naruto y el poder de la esfera del dragón, los demás miembros no creían en lo que pasaba, aunque no entendía el poder las esferas pero parecía que las cosas cambiarían por aquí.

A Hidan no le importaba siempre y cuando él pueda seguir con sus metas de sacrificar, a Kisame le pareció interesante todo y por ahora seguiría con esta organización mientras él pueda divertiste con el combate.

Deidara seguiría aquí porque el chico se le hizo extraño y sospecho porque él era hijo de MInato Namikaze, Sasori solo quería recuperar a sus marionetas y seguir con su proyecto de marioneta que duren por siempre.

Kushina: bien ahora el tercer deseo, quiero que le des un mensaje a todos los Uzumakis que existan en este mundo que salieron de Uzushiogakure durante su destrucción y a los mismos descendientes del clan que aún viven.

El mensaje es "vengan todos, los remolinos se agitan para alcanzar justicia por la traición de nuestro aliados y el clan Uzumaki se reúne en Uzushiogakure no Sato, soy Kushina Uzumaki, hija de Ryu Uzumaki, el anterior líder del clan y ahora reunamos a nuestra familia, sino pueden venir yo los encontrare a todos y seremos una familia otra vez"

Shen Long: que así sea, (en eso después de cumplirse los 3 deseos Shen Long desapareció y las esferas se dispersaron por la tierra otra vez)

Narrador: así, la fusión de las organizaciones se dio y la amistad en ellos, luego de que los Akatsukis supieran de la vida de los demás sintieron una simpatía por ellos, a Hidan le agradaron y más la rubia presente.

Aunque sufrieron un paro cardíaco cuando supieron que Bills es el dios de la destrucción encargado de destruir planetas por el universo, Sasori tembló de miedo y actuó como un perro faldero ante Bills porque sabía que lo ofendió y falto el respeto.

Pero Bills no le dio importancia a eso y solo siguió comiendo tranquilo lo que le ofrecieron, con algo de té, Konan no dejaba de abrazar a Yahiko que revivió y Nagato aún no lo creía que su amigo de la infancia estaba vivo, aunque seguía siendo 10 años más joven que sus amigos.

A Konan no le importaba la diferencia de edades, se sentía en una relación más prohibida y eso la emocionaba, a Yahiko también, en especial porque le creció más los senos a su Konan, después Whis le contó la historia del mundo y quienes eran Goku y Vegeta, muchos se asustaron por la idea del poder que ellos poseían.

También les contaron lo que es el torneo del poder y que ellos están incluidos en el torneo Goku, Vegueta, Naruto y Hinata participarían en eso Whis pensó algo interesante y le propuso a Nagato para que sea un participante del equipo ya que con sus poderes superaba a los antiguos Humanos que participaron en el torneo anterior.

Nagato: la verdad no sé qué decir, primero está la meta de cambiar este mundo, además yo soy el líder de Amegakure y Akatsuki.

Whis: podrías dejar al cuidado a Yahiko y Konan de tu aldea, además los rejuvenecemos para que no sientan que perdieron el tiempo, sino podrías tener problemas con ese Obito y te molestaría en su venganza, además al entrenar con ellos aumentaras tus fuerzas.

Yahiko: hazlo amigo, yo y Konan nos reuniremos contigo siempre y podemos seguir en contacto, tú ve con tu clan, además la pelirroja de ahí te estaba mirando muy detenidamente (dijo eso ultimo con un susurro señalando a Kushina)

Goku: anda, sí, quiero enfrentarme a ti contra y esos ojos, debes ser muy poderoso, además yo podría llevarlos y traerlos todos los días de Amegakure a Uzushiogakure con mi técnica de teletransportación, lo haría todos los días.

Nagato: solo si también entrenan a los demás miembros de Akatsuki, sino no me interesa y claro debemos seguir con el trabajo de mercenarios para ganar fondos.

Bills: hecho, pero recuerda debes hacerte fuerte con los muchachos sayajines sino el universo 7 podría dejar de existir, por ahora todos ustedes harán esas misiones cuando no hagan entrenamiento para ganar experiencia, en especial los chicos, necesitan experiencia de combate.

Narrador: así sucedió, Akatsuki gano muchos miembros, Nagato Usumaki volvió a la tierra de sus ancestros y a formar parte del equipo del Universo 7 bajo las ordenes de Bills, con Yahiko vivo, Konan no paraba de sonreír y juntos arreglaron Amegakure como querían hacerlo de niños.

Amegakure seguía cerrado a las grandes naciones Shinobis por los problemas de su pasado y por qué eran muy traicioneros a su parecer, los demás de Akatsuki empezaron a entrenar con los demás en Uzu, ellos iban y venían, con los maestros que tenían aprendieron a usar el Ki para aumentar su fuerza.

El maestro Roshi se fue a vivir a Uzushiogakure para empezar a entrenarlos como lo hizo con las mujeres y Naruto, aunque estaban en buen nivel no se lo dejo fácil para que aprendan a usar el Ki.

Luego con Mr. Popo, fueron de 2 en 2 para el entrenamiento por turnos de 3 semanas, extrañamente muchas de sus malas intenciones se fueron de sus mentes, Hidan decidió que si usaba su inmortalidad no usaría a inocentes en los sacrificios.

Aunque el, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu y Kisame por orden de Whis recibieron consultas psicológicas con Tsunade que les hacía ver sus errores y donde ellos fallaron, aunque ella era doctora en medicina, era una experta en la Psicología por los horrores de la guerra además supero su Hemofilia por la sangre al ayudar a Naruto y su dedicación.

Hombres como ellos dirían que es una estupidez pero se les recordó que Bills les daría unos regalos, si Tsunade le decía que ellos ya estaban bien, así paso el tiempo, Tsunade le dio el visto bueno a ellos, a Kakuzu le dio un par de sacos con diamantes y piedras preciosas que eran tan finas que el empezó a babear al pensar en el dinero que haría por su venta.

A Kisame le dio la oportunidad de pelear con otras personas de otros mundos donde el empataría o ganaría con dificultades, lo cual era perfecto para el tiburón escualo por la emoción de pelear.

Sasori recibió materiales extremadamente duros que nunca se rompe para que construya sus marionetas eternas y poderosas, casi indestructibles y claro herramientas para trabajarlas, a Hidan le dio una guadaña de otro planeta, esta era morada con diseños de cráneos en la gran hoja y material más duro y su mango era como un látigo y se alargaba a más de 5 metros para cortar lo que sea.

Pero en sí, el que gano, fue Deidara, por que Shizune se fijó en él, al parecer no era tan psicópata como quería hacerse ver y poco a poco se trató una relación de primero conocidos y luego amigos, tanto así que Deidara dejo de escuchar la burlas de sus compañeros por ser el novio perfecto ante todos.

Nagato se divertía entrenando con Naruto y Hinata por la tutela de Goku y Vegeta se sentía bien con su nueva vitalidad, se hizo de la confianza de Naruto, tanto así que Naruto lo empezó a considerar como un padre, Kushina miraba como interactuaban.

Poco a poco ella se fue interesando en el hombre hasta que unos meses después, Naruto le dijo a su madre que si lo quiere, que salga con él, ella se avergonzó y lo reprendió y le dijo que haga lo mismo con Hinata.

Eso hizo que el joven sayajin se ponga rojo como el cabello Uzumaki, Anna y Mikoto no se quedaron atrás para intentar rehacer sus vidas, ya que Anna se fijó en Goku por su forma de ser y se volvió loca por el al verlo desnudo, Mikoto se sintió atraída por Vegeta al ser un hombre con orgullo y era sustentable su arrogancia.

Pero al mismo tiempo ellos se sintieron atraídos por esas mujeres, a Goku le encantaba como cocinaba pero él se encariño con las niñas, como padre ya que no tuvo hijas y solo nietas, además Anna era muy cariñosa, tanto así que cuando él decía algo imprudente ella no le pegaba o gritaba sino le decía tranquilamente que no lo diga así.

A Vegeta le gustaba discutir con Mikoto y ambos se fruncían el ceño, aunque cuando estaban solos se lanzaban encima uno encima del otro, como lo hacía con Bulma, lo cual amaba Vegeta, el carácter fuerte de esa mujer que la terminaba haciendo suya siempre que discutían.

Mientras que Nagato se sentía que vivía de nuevo, con sus amigos y la posibilidad de hacer el mundo y su tierra un lugar donde nadie sufra innecesariamente, quiso acercarse a Kushina ya que la consideraba hermosa, pero dudo porque no sabía si Naruto no se lo permitiría.

Pero Naruto le dio su bendición y que si le hacía sufrir a su madre él se vengaría, así en menos de un año las 3 parejas se casaron, las 3 mujeres se casaron originalmente porque fueron engañadas u obligadas, creyeron que sus anteriores parejas eran lo que aparentaban cuando no era sí, pero estos no eran así, y no fingían ser los hombres perfectos para ellas.

En el transcurso del tiempo Hinata por indicación de las demás Kunoichis, ya con sus diez años, ella se le declaro a Naruto, Hinata cuando se le declaro, lo hizo con una carta y además la pobre tenía unos tonos rojos que variaban como luces de navidad y un tartamudeo que daba más ternura que risa.

Cuando ella iba por la mitad de su declaración, Naruto le dio un beso callándola a la niña que luego fue abrasada por él, ella se desmayó al acto con sus ojos en forma de corazones, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

Y ella solo decía, "el me beso, el me beso", aunque Naruto era más alto que ella, parecía una Loli a su lado, en fin en el transcurso de ese año donde todos entrenaban las cosas se hacían interesantes en el Continente Elemental.

Konoha y lo que quedaba de la red espías de Jiraiya, descubrió que algo paso en Amegakure y que ellos hacían negocios con país de afuera del continente elemental, cuando quiso mandar a algunos de sus espías estos fueron detenidos y expulsados, eso incluía a los ambus de raíz que fueron ejecutados.

También descubrió que había una organización de shinobis de rango "S" que hacia cualquier tipo de misión, y que ellos tenían un gran poder, ellos se hacían llamar Akatsuki, intento contactarlos para averiguar algo de ellos pero ellos siempre rechazaron sus pedidos de trabajo.

Minato seguía con siendo el Hokage pero cuando el señor feudal se enteró que el heredero del clan Uzumaki desapareció, le prohibió a los de Konoha que toquen sus cuentas y propiedades, aunque no pudo sacarlos de la mansión Uzumaki pero tampoco han podido sacar los sellos de la biblioteca que dejo Kushina.

Itachi seguía con el intento de cambiar al clan, así que una reunión secreta del clan les revelo lo que hizo su madre y porque ella lo hizo, el odio a ella bajo considerablemente, dejando mal a su padre que solo recibió murmullos y bufonadas.

El equipo médico y de experimentos biológicos en la aldea, pudo llegar a clonar las partes que su mujer les destrozo, asi, implantándolos en una cirugía pero eso era la esperanza para la aldea, no por las pelotas de Fugaku, sino la clonación, ya que el consejo de la aldea tiene proyectos muy oscuros con la idea para poner en la gloria a Konoha.

Cuando Hinata y Naruto cumplieron los 11 años paso algo interesante, en las aldeas se sintió la falta de unos cuantos miembros de las aldeas, esos eran los miembros escondidos del clan Uzumaki, muchos estaban en vigilancia para luego ponerlos en el programa de restauración de clanes como es el ejemplo de Itomi Uzumaki.

Que con su hija que vivieron en la aldea Kuzagakure no Sato la usaban como kit de emergencias médicas, luego de eso escaparon de la aldea con otros 2 Uzumakis que eran de Iwagakure no Sato.

Estos eran muy especiales, eran conocidos como Roshi, el sabio de la lava y Jinchuriki del Younbi y Han, el vapor carmesí, Jinchuriki del Gobi, ambos eran de descendencia Uzumaki y siempre se les oculto la verdad de su aldea.

Si no hubiera sido por el mensaje de Kushina muchos del clan hubieran sufrió por las manos de la codicia de esas aldea, aunque no creyeron que más 300 Uzumakis seguían vivos y que tenían su descendencia.

Así, Kushina llamo a una reunión donde fueron los Akatsukis, sus hermanas adoptivas, su maestra y su hijo Naruto.

Kushina: esto es más serio de lo que creía son muchos los que quedan del clan.

Nagato: así es, el clan resurgirá pero aun debemos tener cuidado con los de las naciones elementales y además por Jiraiya que con lo que le queda de red de espías podría sospechas de nosotros.

Naruto: fue una suerte que Kami-sama hiciera que los sapos anulen su contrato sino es posible que el ya supiera de nosotros aquí en Uzushiogakure.

Tsunade: ese idiota siempre entrometiéndose en la cosas de los demás, sino hay problema me encargare de él o de Orochimaru a su debido tiempo (dijo mientras bebía una copa de sake que Hidan le servia)

Sasori: es increíble pero tienen razón en eso, ellos estaban planeando conquistar a Kirigakure cuando los rebeldes y las fuerzas de Yagura se enfrente en un todo por el todo.

Kisame: entonces es por eso que el Kazekage y Hokage están uniendo sus fuerzas para una alianza, interesante, yo digo que los enfrentemos rápido a los 2 y los acabemos.

Kakuzu: sería bueno hacerlo pero tenemos el problema con Tobi y Zetsu, sabemos nada de nada de esos 2, quizás ellos no lo sepan y andan detrás de nosotros pero es cuestión de tiempo que intenten ir por los Jinchurikis.

Nagato: es cierto, él quiere a los Bijuus para crear al Juubi con eso podría ocasionar ese genjutsu a todos los seres vivos del planeta.

Yahiko: no solo por eso, hay que detenerlo sino porque desea acabar con el mundo si lo logra, así aparecerá Kaguya otra vez (dijo por que Kami les contó la historia del sabio y de Kaguya)

Mikoto: por ahora se sabe que los 2 Jinchurikis de Iwa han desaparición pero están aquí presentes como nuevos miembros (en eso aparecen los 2, el barbudo y el de la armadura roja)

Roshi: la verdad es que no espere que hubiera más Uzumakis, en la guerra anterior no pude encontrar a Kushina por lo que nunca deje Iwa y la protegí.

De saber que el clan murió por culpa de Iwa, mi padre como embajador los hubiera asesinado y no me ofrecería con un Jinchuriki de la aldea para esos desgraciados.

Han: eso dices tú, esos malditos me secuestraron al nacer ese día, sino hubiera leído esos expedientes de Iwa, no lo sabría, aunque yo tengo muchos deseos de acabar con ellos más que nada, siempre me trataron como un monstruo desde que nací.

(Dijo quitándose su casco y mascara que dejo ver a un hombre de unos veintitantos años, con algunas cicatrices en la cara, y tenía una no muy larga cabellera roja y alborotada)

Naruto: lo siento Han, soy igual que tu en ese sentido, seguro que los demás Jichurikis son tratados igual (dijo mirando a Han dándole ánimos para seguir con su vida y no se rinda)

Sasori: es correcto, mis fuentes me informan que el icihbi, hijo del kazekage actual, tratado como un arma pero parece ser que el Bijuu influye en el chico haciéndolo muy violento y no lo pueden controlar.

Kakuzu: es verdad, mi fuente en Taki me informo cuando fuimos Naruto, Son Goku, Anna-san y Yo a esa misión en el país de los Osos, que la chica jinchuriki sufre discriminación por la aldea y ella parece querer fugarse de ahí.

No solo ella, la poseedora del Nibi también sufre por eso y el Raikage parece que la retiene con la estrategia de darle afecto después de que la agredieron y lo mismo pasó el Hachibi en su adolescencia.

Kushina: conozco a ese Jinchuriki, él es Killer B, pero es leal a su hermano, dudo que deje Kumo, ya que pienso reunir a todos los Jichurikis aquí por ahora hasta zanjar el asunto con Obito y Zetsu.

Naruto: también piensas en traer al Hijo de ese idiota aquí, (dijo Naruto con mucha molestia por que recuerda las veces que lo molesto a él y a su Hinata)

Kushina: claro que no hijo, solo le quitare al Bijuu y luego me lo reinsertare porque Kurama es mi amigo y siempre lo será, además lo pienso liberar junto a las otras bestias con cola cuando acabemos con esto.

Naruto: por mi ese tonto no merece salvación peor si tú lo quieres así, desearía…. (En eso en la mente de Naruto se le mete una idea y luego la llevo a acabo)

Anna: en ese caso si vamos formar un ejército será mejor que tengamos cuidado, también debemos esconder nuestras identidades con máscaras, también pensaba en traer a otros clanes a aquí, ya que Kushina es la líder del clan y la isla de Uzushiogakure.

Kushina: no es mala idea, búsquenos clanes y familias que deseen protección pero háganlo como miembros de Akatsuki así no llamaríamos la atención tanto.

Narrador: así paso el tiempo hasta que supieron lo que paso con Naruto en ese momento, él se fue con Mr. Popo y sus primas y reunió las esferas y pido un deseo, el deseo era que desea que le cambien el material genético de Minato Namikaze por el de Nagato Uzumaki.

Así el chico creció un poco más y sus ojos cambiaron a ser morados y su cabello se volvió rojo, muchos que lo vieron así se sorprendieron, Nagato se llenó de alegría porque ahora Naruto era su hijo y él le dice padre.

Hinata fue con él, pidió lo mismo para ella y su hermana, con la diferencia que ella quería que le cambien los genes de Hiashi Hyuga por el de Son Goku que era más padre que lo que fue Hiashi para ellas.

Ya que Anna les contó lo que le paso con ella el día que nació Hanabi.

Flasback:

Narrador: Anna estaba en el último mes de su embarazo con Hanabi, en eso escucha a Hiashi conversando con su padre de asuntos del clan cuando al final de la conversación que no lo creyó hasta el día que murió.

Hiashi: de esa forma acabe con el asunto de la rama secundaria si se intenta revelar con esa muerte, será muy fácil manipular a todos incluso al idiota del Raikage, desde que Kumo perdió a los portadores del Kerrigan fueron casi exterminados solo desean volver a tener líneas de sangre.

Hiyo: claro que si hijo, me alegro que lo planificaras bien, ahora dime cuanto le falta a tu esposa para que dé a luz a esa cría suya (dijo el padre de Hiashi con una mueca de malicia)

Hiashi: en unas 2 semanas, lo que espero es que ella muera en el parto, pues me tiene arto con el asunto de su sobrino con cola de mono y malcría mucho a Hinata que será una inútil.

Hiyo: y si no muere ¿qué harás?

Hiashi: la envenare y diremos que ella se desangro y murió en el parto, después de todo los Hyuga no usamos los médicos de la aldea, nosotros no nos rebajamos a ser curados por gente fuera del clan (dijo de tal forma que Anna sintió la malicia y se fue a llorar lejos de ahí)

Narrador: y así paso, Anna sobrevivió al parto pero el mismo Hiashi le inyecto un veneno para matarla y hacer que el forense del clan declare que murió por pérdida de sangre por el parto.

Fin de Flashback.

Hinata desarrollo un odio por su padre al igual que su hermana menor, pero algo paso cuando ambas recibieron los genes de Son Goku, a ambas les salió cola de simio sayajin del universo 7.

Pero con el tercer deseo fue pedido por Hanabi que pidió que el sello del ave enjaulada desaparezca de la mente y los pergaminos del mundo y que los sellos nunca más afecten a los Hyuga, siempre y cuando no sean para causar dolor y control.

De un momento a otro el sello del ave enjaulada desapareció, como si nada y cuando quisieron resellar no pudieron hacerlo, esto no dejaría que el plan del consejo de la aldea afecte a la rama secundaria que planeaban acabar con ella.

Así los chicos pasaron a tener nuevos padre, pero Nagato y Goku no fueron los únicos nuevos padre, pues parece ser que Vegeta y Mikoto no tuvieron cuidado, y al decir cuidado, es porque Mikoto se descontrolo con Vegeta y en medio de su pasión lujuriosa por la doceava vez esa noche, ella quedo embarazada de gemelos.

La aldea de Uzushiogakure se fue haciendo más grande, de a poco fueron llegando más Uzumakis y otros clanes o representante a la aldea que dejaban sus tierras.

Entre ellos al clan Fuma del País de los campos de arroz, que dejo ese país porque Orochimaru formo su aldea y el hombre experimentaba y tomo el control del país asesinado al señor Feudal.

El clan Chinoike, que no pasaban de los 30 miembros, con más mujeres que hombres, dejaron Kumo por que el Raikage las quería como máquina de cría a todas ellas.

El clan Yagami que eran expertos en el control los elementos de Fuego y Viento que no eran más de 50 personas, ellos escaparon de su aldea porque era fijo que si iban a la guerra, el Kazekage los pondría al frente y ellos no deseaban seguir ahí después de la traición en la anterior guerra de su única miembro que unió los elementos para crear el elemento quemar.

Pero Naruto recordó que en el templo de Kami, tenían manuales y jutsus de los elementos combinados y muchos más, así se los dio y le recomendó que usen clones para entrenar y con mucho cuidado sino podrían morir.

Naruto no se quedó atrás con su nuevo padre entreno y con su madre entreno el elemento tormenta, ya que como era afín a esos elementos primarios, los evolucionó y mezclando el suitón, raitón y futón en algo más peligro.

Entonces la duda entro en que debían hacer con el asunto de la alianza de Konoha y Suna, Kisame desde un comienzo dijo que conoció a Tobi en Kiri y que el planeo lo de la guerra civil.

Así se formó un grupo para ir a ayudar a los rebeldes de Kiri, ya que pase lo que pase, la alianza Suna y Konoha atacaría e irían por luego por los territorios de lo Uzumakis.

Así paso lo que paso en el puente por que necesitaban la ayuda de Zabusa Momochi ya que el los pondría en contacto con la resistencia, también Naruto recupero el ojo de Obito porque si él lo acabaría, lo haría contra la lloroncita y sus 2 ojos bien puestos.

Notas:

\- El Clan Yagami es inventado pues es un clan que invente de donde viene Pakura.

\- Hidan no es esquizofrenico pero en si por sintaxis psicológicas, los religiosos son personas con problemas mentales.

\- El asunto de clonacion sera para un arco mas adelante y mas interesante.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5: Regreso al presente._**

Narrador: como recordaran, la resistencia siempre está en contra del poder que ejecuta su voluntad contra el pueblo, mientras haya abuso por parte de los que tiene las riendas del mandato, los que son oprimidos se alzan.

Como Yagura está siendo controlado lo mejor sería romper con el genjutsu, pero hay un problema acerca de la revolución de Kirigakure, uno de los lideres, es conocido como Kasuo Terumi, este hombre es el padre de Mei Terumi y la versión de Kiri de Danzo.

Pero eso era algo que era sabido por los Uzumakis es que él era uno de los que destruyo a Uzu, por información de Kami-sama en sí, él era un enemigo, así que han diseñado un plan en su contra.

Naruto: esto es un contratiempo, además, Saiken, fue cambio de contenedor, por orden de Yagura y este se ha dado a la fuga con su discípula.

Kushina: lo que pasa es que su anterior poseedor ya es un viejo jinchuriki, ya no es muy poderoso, pero sería difícil luego capturarlo, seguro Obito se lo ordeno a Yagura para capturarlo con un contenedor más débil.

Zabusa: lo lamento, pero no sabía que ese viejo de Kazuo era su enemigo, lo más probable es que cuando se acabe la guerra, él o su hija sean los próximos Mizukages, lo cual creo que sería Mei ya que es más carismática que su padre, pero ella cree firmemente en su padre.

Nagato: el problema es que el viejo es uno de los cabecillas que ataco al consejo de Uzu, si sospecha de que alguno de nosotros es un Uzumaki, nos harían la guerra, y tendríamos problemas.

Naruto: que tal sinos infiltramos y rompemos el genjutsu en el que esta Yagura, solo tendríamos que infiltrarnos.

Nagato: es una lástima que Son Goku, no nos pueda ayudar con la teletransportación ya que está entrenando a sus hijas en otro continente y yo solo puedo ir a sitios que conozca abriendo esas puertas dimensionales.

Zabusa: esperen!... (Dijo con entusiasmo) escuchen, conozco el cómo entrar a la isla donde esta las oficinas de Yagura, es un pasaje bajo tierra que encontré de niño en la aldea que entra de las costas a la isla que parece ser bien fortificada.

Kakuzu: bien no es una pérdida total para esto, ¿cono lo haremos?

Nagato: creo que solo iremos Zabusa, Kushina y yo para despertar a Yagura y advertirle lo de Tobi.

Naruto: y los demás que, padre.

Kushina: los demás esperan aquí por si sale mal algo, esperen la señal para crear una distracción y así escaparemos.

Narrador: así los mencionados entraron a Kiri y a la oficina de Yagura pudieron sacarlo del genjutsu pero no esperaron que Yagura no aguantaría con la carga de lo que hizo, en eso, el libero a su bestia con colas suicidándose.

La tristeza se apodero de los nuevos Akatsukis, por lo que cargaba Yagura y su muerte pero no se quedaron así, Izobu noto el rinengan de Nagato, así le contaron lo que pasaba y que Toby cazaría los bijuus.

Izobu se aterro de la idea de ser parte del Juubi, así que se unió al grupo y pidió ser sellado en alguien hasta que se acabe esta tontería.

Así revisando quien podría ser afín a Izobu, el que era más acorde a él era Zabusa el cual acepto ser un Jinchurilki con la condición de que Haku y él se queden a vivir a Uzushiogakure, ya que estaba cansado de ser un renegado, y así llego el día del a invasión a Konoha.

En ese tiempo Nacieron los hijos de Vegeta con Mikoto, los niños nacieron con cola y de ojos negros con cabellos igual color, como si fueran sayajines puros, esto llenaba de orgullo a Vegeta.

El amo con su vida a sus anteriores hijos, pero no les puso sus nombres y esa fue Bulma, así que después de insistirle por semanas a Mikoto, casi humillándose, ella dejo que él les ponga los nombres.

Estos eran Potachi para el niño y Punkin para la niña, todos pusieron cara de extrañes por los nombres pero Vegeta les dijo que eran nombre de sayajines poderosos del pasado.

En ese tiempo Son Goku también entreno a sus nuevas hijas con su esposa, ellas conservaron sus ojos pero el cuerpo de Hinata se desarrolló más, además de crecer le creció sus atributos tanto como el frontal y el trasero, Hinata se sintió algo incomoda al comienzo por su cuerpo más maduro.

Pero Naruto le tocaba las nalgas, hincándole el dedo en unos de los glúteos diciendo de forma inocente ya que él es demasiado inocente le dijo "pero antes te veías hermosa linda, ahora lo eres increíblemente hermosa", eso provoco 3 cosas, uno era que las mujeres le dieran una paliza a Naruto.

Otra era que Hinata se sonrojo más que nunca mientras ella misma se manoseaba, parece ser que será una pervertida la niña y la tercera era que su madre le contó como se hacen los bebes a Naruto que no lo creía y también Goku que no sabia que era asi como se hacían, con su antigua esposa eso era hacer cariñitos cariñitos.

En fin, en el entrenamiento, Son Goku les enseño a usar armas y sus estilos que convinaron con su juken, a Hanabi le dio su báculo sagrado que le dio su abuelo, a Hinata le dio el legendario abanico Bashosen, que aún conservaba en las ruinas de su antigua casa, con el ella podía crear ataques de vientos con su chakra y su ki.

También en ese tiempo la organización recibió la información de uno de los espías de Sasori en el grupo de Orochimaru, les dieron la información del futuro ataque y que Orochimaru hizo desconfiar de Suna a Konoha y viceversa, así que su alianza quedaría truncada.

También de que Suna usaría al Jinchuriki del Ichibi y que se haría en los exámenes ya que Orochimaru quería el cuerpo de su hijo de Mikoto, a Sasuke, así que Mikoto se puso en forma en solo unos días despues de dar a luz, así se decidió traer a la aldea a Gaara y a los demás Jinchurikis, sería difícil convencer a los demás pero encontrarían la forma.

Así se acordó como interferir, pues también en ese tiempo se formó un consejo shinobi en Uzushiogakure, era Kushina la que lo precedía ya que ella era la Uzukage y la líder del clan, el clan Yagami, el clan Fuma, el clan Chinoike, estaban en el consejo y se sentían felices en la isla, Nagato estaba como general supremo de las fuerzas de Uzushiogakure.

Naruto era el líder de Akatsuki y tenía su sitio en la mesa, Anna y Mikoto representaba a sus clanes y planeaban traer a sus clanes ahí o por lo menos a los que valían la pena como a los jóvenes Uchihas y a la rama secundaria de los Hyugas, los cuales eran siempre amenazados por la rama principal ya que no podían ser resellados y se olvidó como hacer el sello.

Ya que la rama secundaria se negó hacer trabajos de gratis y claro muchos se le revelaron a Hiashi, excepto Neiji que fue ascendido a la rama principal de al familia como heredero, esto solo lleno de arrogancia al primo de Hinata y Hanabi que parece ser que no seria uno de los que vengan a Uzushiogakure.

Danzo quiso meter su mano pero los sellos de control que se ponían en la rama secundaria se desvanecía en ellos como si fueran agua en su piel, esto les colmo la paciencia, era bien jugado el deseo de Hanabi,

Tsunade también paso a ser parte del consejo de la aldea, podrías pensar que Hidan se terminaría metiendo con ella, pero así fue, de hecho se casaron unas semanas antes de la invasión y tramaron como harían contra la aldea de la hoja, después de todo ella tenía su patrimonio en la aldea de la hoja y ella jugaría como espía con Shizune por un tiempo.

Así también Naruto con la red de informante de Kakuzu y Sasori pudo contactar a los Ichiraku para que dejen la aldea.

La familia de cocineros lo hicieron y dejaron la aldea y no creyeron el recuentro con Naruto, que era más alto y musculoso, también no creyeron que Hinata se veía como una mujer de un cuerpo de diosa, no perdieron el tiempo y los llevaron a Uzu donde ellos se enteraron de todo y pusieron su puesto en la isla donde eran de los restaurantes más cotizados.

Y así paso lo de la invasión, el hecho fue que casi todos los que vieron la invasión, empezaron a ver con mala cara a Konoha, el consejo de la aldea cayó ante los ojos de todos y el señor Feudal quiso que se aclare todo, así se reunió el consejo de la aldea.

Esto se dio gracias a la tecnología de las cámaras y micrófonos cerca de la arena, es que al parecer uno que otro Akatsuki prendió la gran pantalla y se proyecto toda la conversación haciendo saber las atrocidades que Minato cometió con algunos y su familia.

En eso el concejo se reunió a las 3 horas en la sala del concejo de Konohagakure no Sato:

Minato tenía vendas en todo su cuerpo y traía sueros a un lado, Iruzen tenía vendas y la espalda rota con adornos de metal para encajar los huesos rotos con la posibilidad de no volver a caminar, sin contar las quemadura de tercer y cuarto grado en la espalda, Anko estaba en aislamiento porque parece ser que entro en un estado de locura por su transformación.

Ella mato a 5 shinobis que la trataron, solo gritaba y pedía por Minato y su hijo y daba gritos de que mataría a Naruto y a Kushina, el único que se salvó de una paliza fue Jiraiya que esta con miedo y si tomaba unas 3 copas más de sake el estaría oficialmente ebrio.

Danzo: con un demonio ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Minato: es lo que yo quisiera saber, ¿Cómo es que ellos están vivos? y ¿que han averiguado de donde está mi hijo?

Itachi: parecer que ellos son más fuertes que usted Hokage-sama (dijo con frialdad)

Hiashi: no empiece con sus intentos de ataque contra el Hokage, Uchiha-san.

Itachi: pero era el Akatsuki, si los rumores son ciertos, todos ellos son de clase "S", y se dicen que hay más miembros que son como 20, eso quiere decir que faltan más y todos son de ese rango "S", te imaginas sin ellos se enfrentan a la aldea, sería el fin de Konoha.

Tsume: ya sabemos eso, la cosa seria saber ¿cuáles son sus planes en nuestra contra?

Shibi: nada de eso, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué es ese asunto de su hijo y que le paso con ese asunto del clan Uzumaki, es verdad que se les traiciono?

Chouza: Hokage-sama, nos debe una explicación.

Minato: la verdad, la verdad es…. (Pero fue cayado por Itachi)

Itachi: la verdad es que los Hokages han sido unos dobles caras toda su vida, no es así señora Haruno e Inosuka.

Mebuki: ¿qué dices? (dijo confundida pero se hacia la idea)

Itachi: simple, el hombre siempre se aprovechó de su mujer, Kushina y le ponía los cuernos con todas, como a las 2 mencionadas o ya olvidaron que Anko es la amante y que pario un hijo mientras estaba casado con Kushina.

Minato: no me falte el respeto o te haré arrestar por insubordinación, ¡me oyes! (dijo con ira en sus palabras)

Itachi: haga lo que quiera, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hizo que mi padre o más bien esa vergüenza del clan controle a la señora Kushina y le dé al Kyubi a su mocoso malcriado.

Jiraiya: basta de insolencias, lo que se hizo fue por el bien de la aldea.

Itachi: ¿por el bien de la aldea?, eso no es cierto y lo sabes, traicionar a los aliados de Uzushiogakure no es en contra de lo que cree la aldea, díganme, ¿Cuándo será el día que la aldea le dé la espalda y los traicione a ustedes y sus clanes señores del concejo?

Koharu: ¡QUE COSA! (dijo con un grito de ira en contra de Itachi)

Itachi: lo que oíste bien vieja cabra, mi clan ya no se siente seguro aquí, el clan Uchiha dejamos el día de hoy la aldea de Konohagakure y esto ha sido notificado al señor del País de Fuego que nos ha dado su respaldo hace menos de una hora.

Narrador: en eso Itachi explota en una nube de humo, era un clon de sombra, en eso los 246 personas que son del clan Uchiha es decir, 142 niños de entre 12 y 2 meses, 75 personas que nunca hicieron el servicio shinobi y 29 shinobis que no estuvieron en la aldea sino en misiones o fuera del complejo el día del escape de Mikoto.

Esos shinobis tenían los conceptos de Itachi y Shisui que los lideraban, todos estaban en la puerta principal con sus cosas, en eso 10 samuráis los acompañaban ya que estos eran enviados del señor feudal o eso parecía ya que eran samurais enviados contratados por Uzushiogakure.

Toda la aldea miro como es que se iban los Uchihas en una caravana lista para dejar la aldea, Minato intento mandar a sus shinobis a detenerlos pero el clan tenía la aprobación del señor feudal, lo cual lo hizo explotar en ira.

Esto se debe a que cuando término la invasión Itachi encontró en su oficina un pergamino con un mensaje de Mikoto, que dice así:

"Querido Itachi, puede ser que el destino fue cruel con el clan y con nosotros, pero recordando las doctrinas, es solo el karma de los miembros del clan, que hemos pagado con creces, no somos santos ni demonios, somos personas con debilidades y fortalezas, pero por querer ocultar debilidades nos convertimos siempre en eso que odiamos.

Así que propongo que el clan tenga un nuevo comienzo, el día de hoy, habla con el señor feudal y explícale y cuéntale todo lo que sabes de la aldea y que la dejan, así dirígete a Nami no Kuni, ahí nos reencontraremos y los guiare a su nuevo hogar donde los Uchiha dejaremos de lado esas costumbres arrogante, claro sé muy bien que tú ya se las has quitado a la joven generación, habla con ellos y el que quiera, que te siga, con amor tu madre"

Postdata, si tu hermano menor quiere venir que venga con nosotros, sino que sea lo que su corazón le dicte y no dejes nada de los Uchiha en Konoha eso incluye esas cosas que tú ya sabes.

Narrador: Así Itachi llamo a una reunión a todos los miembros del clan, se reunieron en el salón principal del clan e Itachi explico lo que pasó y claro hubo algunos que se negarían a seguirlo a fuera de la aldea incluyendo a su hermano y su padre.

Así Itachi no tuvo más opción que dejar a esos en el clan que no pasaban de más de 20, en eso los metió en el Tsukuyomi y los ataron con cuerdas y mordazas, esto le dolió, esperaba que su hermano cambiara, ya que él fue el primero en negarse.

Así el clan marco casi 3 Kilómetros hasta llegar cerca de la frontera para ir a Nami no Kuni, en eso paso algo que no se esperaban, un grupo de 20 enmascarados con mascaras de raíz los interceptaron.

Líder: alto ahí en nombre de… (Pero fue asesinado por Itachi que tenía su tanto y lo decapado)

Itachi: alguno de ustedes tiene algo en nuestra contra ahora (en eso 2 encapuchados aparecieron atrás de el con kunais, cuando Itachi reacciono solo los vio pero algo paso, 2 personas aparecieron y los vencieron de un solo golpe)

¿Quiénes son ustedes? (dijo Itachi asombrado por que traían capas negras con nubes rojas)

Goku: hola soy Goku (este vestía con su ropa como en la versión de Héroes, parece más un maestro de arte marciales y sabio, tenía su manto de Akatsuki abierto como gabardina, al igual Vegeta)

Vegeta: yo soy Vegeta, tú debes ser Itachi, eres parecido a Mikoto (dijo con los brazos cruzados, el vestía con una armadura estilo ambu con acabos de Sayajin guantes largos sin dedos hasta la mitad del antebrazo y sandalias shinobis color blancos, su ropa era negra como la noche debajo de la armadura)

Itachi: ¿conocen a mi madre?

Vegeta: claro que sí, ella nos pidió que los llevemos hasta el país de las Olas, ahí iremos a su nuevo hogar, pero antes… (En eso ambos sayajines desaparecieron y los ambus raíz cayeron al piso inconsciente y algunos muertos pues a Vegeta no le importó)

Narrador: en otro lado del continente, en una zona escondida, había un hombre renegando porque sus planes se esfumaron de sus posibilidades, este era Tobi, el en su ira rompió su máscara y Zetsu apareció trayéndole noticias.

Zetsu: traigo información.

Tobi: dime, (dijo con ira)

Zetsu: no te va a gustar, no sé como pero parece ser que el plan de destrucción de la aldea de la Hoja fallo y Orochimaru está molesto y humillado.

Tobi: ¿qué paso?, el Hokage lo venció y detuvo a su ejército, pensé que se destruirían entre ellos.

Zetsu: el antiguo Akatsuki, ellos lo detuvieron y son más fuertes.

Tobi: ¡QUE! (dijo con asombro)

Zetsu: no sé como pero Sasori recupero su cuerpo y tiene nuevas marionetas, todos los demás son más fuertes, además Nagato, asimilo los ojos Rinengan y los puede controlar a la perfección, y las personas que nos descubrieron estaban ahí.

Tobi: ¿quieres decir qué? (dijo con miedo)

Zetsu: si Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, estaban con ellos como sus líderes y no solo eso, también hay un revivido, el mismo Yahiko.

Tobi: seguro usaron el mismo método que con los demás muertos como Kushina, debemos averiguar que paso y como los revivieron.

Zetsu: no solo eso, sino que han reconstruido Uzushiogakure y han reclutado a otros clanes casi extintos y peligrosos, no puedo acercarme ahí pues esos 2 monstruos de cabellos raros y colas de monos están ahí con ellos y son muy poderosos por lo que pude ver.

Tobi: ¿de dónde habrán salido esos 2 malnacidos y que paso con el gato y el azul, sabes algo?

Zetsu: no, pero me dan miedo, además vi al alto y pueden volar y lo vi con una mujer Hyuga, era Anna Hyuga, a ella también la revivieron, pero vi también que ellos iban con 2 niñas, ellas tenían el Byakugan pero también tenían colas como Naruto y los 2 monstruos.

Tobi: así que parece que los que tienen colas son muy peligrosos y con poderes monstruosos, si averiguo como convertirme en uno como ellos sin perder mis ojos, podre reunir a las vestías con cola yo solo.

Zetsu: es posible, esas eran las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga que desaparecieron con Mikoto, es obvio que existe un método para obtener esos poderes.

Hay algo más, parece ser que en la invasión Naruto hizo público de sus maltratos y dejo muy mal visto a la aldea de Konoha, diciendo que él los destruiría de a poco y hora casi todo el clan Uchiha ha dejado la aldea de la hoja.

Tobi: ¿qué? Me está diciendo que le clan se fue de ahí.

Zetsu: no todo el clan, unos 20 se quedaron por que no creen en el liderazgo de Itachi.

Tobi: eso es conveniente, podría ir por ellos y reclutar a los que dejaron Ko….

Zetsu: pero hay un problema, ellos viajan con los 2 monstruos con cola y cabellos raros, se dirigen a Nami no Kuni.

Tobi: mantelos vigilados con un clon y que me informen de todo lo más probable es que se dirigen a Uzushiogakure, parece ser que quieren guerra.

Narrador: así Zetsu partió, sabia como se llamaban esa especie, los Sayajines, pero sería difícil dar explicaciones a Tobi y podría joderse el plan para revivir a su madre.

Mientras tanto en Uzushiogakure, las fuerzas aliadas de Amegakure, es decir Yahiko y Konan se llegaban con los demás Akatsukis a su aldea sabiendo que se inició la guerra, gracias al entrenamiento de los sayajines, Yahiko y Konan reforzaron el entrenamiento de sus shinobis aunque no les enseñaron a usar el chakra.

Sasori, Yahiko, Konan y Kisame, residían ahí en Amegakure, ya que Nagato, Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara estaban en Uzushiogakure, los de Amegakure tenían sellos de seguridad, para su tranquilidad, de tal forma que Tobi y Zetsu, jamás podrían romper ya que eran de nivel 15, el nivel máximo de sellos, así se preparaban las cosas para la guerra que se daría.

Las fuerzas de Uzushiogakure ya eran notables, los aliados de Uzushiogakure era nada más ni menos que la aldea de Hoshigakure.

Se aliaron en el momento cuando Naruto tenía 10 años, con Nagato, Hidan y Vegeta fueron a una misión en el País de los Osos, ahí conocieron a Hotarubi y su esposa Natsuhi.

Ellos robaron un meteorito que les daba fuerza a sus shinobis de su aldea, pero les causaba un gran daño irreparable después, Vegeta conocía esos efectos, y les recomendó destruir ese meteoro, así Vegeta lo desintegro y se le informo al Tercer Hoshikage.

El viejo Hoshikage no creyó eso y cuando Vegeta dio muestra de su fuerza sorprendió al viejo y en eso se formó su alianza con Akatsuki, ahora Natsuhi era la Cuarta Hoshikage de la aldea, así Naruto conoció a Sumaru y entablaron una amistad.

Otra aldea aliada era de Takumi no Sato, en el país de los ríos, esa aldea eran especialistas en armas, se hicieron aliadas cuando Goku entrenaba a sus hijas y con Anna, regresando a la aldea de Uzu se toparon con los Cuatro Hombres de los Símbolos Celestiales, ellos querían demostrar que tenían las armas definitivas.

Al ver las armas de las chicas las retaron pero Goku les dijo que sin rencores si pierden, así las chicas los vencieron, antes de que alguno de ellos llenara su mente de odio y rencor por ser vencidos por esas niñas, Goku les dijo "Un arma es una extensión del cuerpo de una persona, el arma será tan fuerte como la persona"

De alguna manera la ira en ellos desapareció ante la sonrisa de él, iba a verlos cada cierto tiempo a entrenarlos a los 4, haciéndose de la simpatía de la aldea, al saber que Uzu se levantaba, el líder pidió una alianza con ellos y así se dio.

La tercera aldea aliada era la aldea de Nadeshiko no Sato, esta era una villa ubicada en una isla en donde sólo habitan mujeres y su líder es Atsuka, con esa aldea se hizo la alianza, porque Naruto se enfrentó a la misma Shizuka, hija de Atsuka en una misión en el país de los Bosques.

Eso fue hace un año, ella tenía una misión de buscar medicina para su madre que era la líder, se topó con Naruto que su misión era con Shizune, Daidara, Hidan, Tsunade y Hinata.

Naruto evito que ella robara la medicina experimental, como de costumbre Naruto la interroga y esta le dice que su madre estaba mal, también conoció la historia de Jiraiya en esa aldea y que no se había concretado un desafío ahí.

Así ese grupo de Akatsuki fueron a Nadeshiko, Tsunade y Shizune trataron a la madre de Shizuka, Atsuka, luego Naruto les contó, que por más costumbre que fuera el asunto con Jiraiya no les convenía relacionarse con Konoha y Jiraiya, el joven sayajin así les contó su historia.

La líder de la aldea no creía que tan cruel podría ser el Hokage y siguió el consejo, semanas después Tsunade logro curar y hacer un tratamiento para la enfermedad de la líder de Nadeshiko.

Así se firmó una alianza y la líder quiso comprometer a Naruto con Shizuka pero Naruto se negó ya que tenía novia, Hinata se enojó porque quería saber quién era esa "perra desgracia", pues olvido que Naruto le dijo que la amaba, pues cuando ella se le confeso, creyó que fue un sueño y fue una noche antes de su de empezar esa misión.

Ella se volvió a desmayar por la noticia, con una mueca de felicidad y tuvo que despertarla con tranquilidad y volver a decírselo despacio y aun así, ella se desmayó de la impresión otra vez, en fin, así se hicieron las alianzas de la nueva Uzushiogakure.

Pero volviendo al momento en que el Akatsuki volvió a Uzushiogakure se dio una reunión en ese momento por parte de todos.

Flashback:

Narrador: en eso en el centro del cuartel de Ambu de la nueva Uzushiogakure, se habría un hueco dimensional donde salía el grupo Akatsuki que regresaba de la invasión, muchos de los shinobis que se habían unido a la aldea del mismo clan Uzumaki y de otros clanes se alegraron de ver a los más fuertes.

Pues ahora Akatsuki, ha dejado de ser una organización de mercenarios y ahora es un grupo selecto de distintas aldeas que desean llevar a este mundo a la paz.

Kushina: uf, llegamos rápido (Dijo con una sonrisa que les contagio a todos)

Naruto: ahora un baño de agua fría, una siesta y comer… (Pero en eso Naruto fue derribado nada más ni menos por la belleza llamada Hinata que le da un beso en la mejilla)

Hinata: Mi Naru, ya llegaste...(dijo comportandose como una niña pequeña)

Anna: hija, contrólate un poco más, (dijo ella mientras entraba al patio del complejo ya que la cocina del lugar es inmenso y le preparo banquete al grupo, pues ella era una cocinera tan buena como asesina)

Oficial Ambu: Nagato-sama, Kushina-sama,(dio una postura de reverencia y siguió hablando) Sasori-sama llego antes que ustedes y los expertos en sellos están preparándose para extraer a Kurama-sama (dijo mientras recibía la capa de Kushina y este le daba su manto y sombrero de Uzukage)

Kushina: bien empezaremos con la extracción esta noche y claro solo por no ser igual de salvajes que los de Konoha u otras aldeas, que aplique los sellos para que no muera en la extracción.

Kakuzu: así que lo extraeremos esta noche, (en eso una sombra cayó sobre el apretándose contra su espalda, que no era nada más ni menos que Hanabi)

Hanabi: Abuelito, ya llegaste, vamos a jugar a la guerra de billetes otra vez, jijiji.

Anna: nada de juegos, la comida ya está lista y se servirá ahora.

Kushina: ¿Kakuzu, has estado jugando en la bóveda de ahorros de la aldea otra vez?

Hanabi: no tía, jugamos con los ahorros del abuelo en su casa.. jijijiji (en eso Kakuzu le salio un suspiro de salvación pues era mentira)

Oficial Ambu N°2: Uzukage-sama, el joven que llegó con Sasori-sama está siendo guiada por su discípula Matsuri Yagami.

Nagato: ¿quien recomendó a la chica Yagami para que guié a Gaara?

Karin: fui yo Magato-sama, (dijo Karin Uzumaki mientras entraba a la conversación y se acomodaba los lentes, ya que ella era la discípula de Kushina con Matsuri Yagami y Kagero Fuma)

Kushina: ¿Por qué dejaste que Matsuri lo guié?

Karin: es que… (En eso se sonrojó)

Naruto: ¿es que, que prima? (dijo con Hinata de corbata en el cuello)

Hinata: es que Matsuri conocía a Gaara y ella siempre lo vio y ella misma se ofreció (dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba por recordar cuando miraba escondida a Naruto de niña, ya que ella hacia lo mismo con Gaara)

Narrador: así empezó el almuerzo y se debatió ciertos puntos, también llegaron algunos emisarios de sus aliados, Gaara y Tayuya miraron como era la aldea por separado, en eso Zabuza y Haku la guiaron donde Tayuya quedo interesada con el joven del frió.

Unos Minutos antes de empezar con la comida, apareció en cima del cuartel nada más ni menos que Bills y Whis que llegaron al almuerzo, con todos los demás ya que traía información importante acerca de otros asuntos que debía compartir con sus peleadores.

Mientras tanto en Suna, las fuerzas de la aldea llegaban, de los mil shinobis, solo 136 regresaron con vida y heridos sin contar a los que dejaron Konoha con heridas graves y solo llegaron como cadáveres.

En eso el consejo se reunió y se llevó a cabo el recuento de daños a sus fuerzas y más por el problema que se ganaron con Konoha y la traición de Orochimaru pues descubrieron el cuerpo de Rasa el Kazekage.

Lo peor de todo fue que los atacados reconocieron que uno de los atacantes o por lo menos a uno que era un titiritero, los demás después recordaron sus vestimentas y notaron que ellos era el Akaktsuki.

Lo peor es que ellos habían perdido a Gaara, su jinchuriki, ahora además de la pérdida de sus fuerzas habían sido bajados como la aldea elemental más débil por este suceso, cualquier otra aldea les podía quitar su puesto, osea Taki o Kuza.

Al final dieron la cara porque se justificaron con el engaño de Orochimaru y el asesinato de Rasa con una carta, entonces como un acto para no perder el control de su estructura social y de orden, el concejo nombro a Baki como el Godaime Kazekage.

Los únicos que extrañaban a Gaara eran sus hermanos, puede ser que su hermano menor era inestable pero con Temari él se comportaba, a Kankuro le hacía falta la presencia de su hermano, es decir era un psicópata pero era su hermano.

Después del asunto del Uchiha no lo volvieron a ver hasta que su sensei los cargo y los saco de Konoha pues ellos fueron noqueados por separados.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del más allá, en la oficina de Emma Daiyo-sama, este leía los documentos, en eso noto ciertas irregularidades en el conteo de almas reencarnadas y llamo a su secretario.

Emma: Tráeme los documentos de RCS-254523, tráelos rápido (dijo por el comunicador)

Secretario Ogro: de inmediato señor…. (Dijo espantado y en 5 minutos los trajo todos en una carreta de correo por la gran cantidad)

Emma: ayúdame a buscar los documentos de reencarnación De Bulma Brief y Chi Chi Son, (así los encontraron en unos segundos)

Asistente: aquí están los 2 expedientes señor, (en eso se los entrega y Emma los vio y se espantó)

Emma: hay no, con razón, Son Goku y Vegeta no está en el paraíso, parece ser que han resucitado.

Asistente: ¿a qué se refiere señor?

Emma: estos expedientes se escriben solos, si alguno de ellos reencarna la persona que será su pareja o alma gemela también, el que Goku y Vegeta no han renacido y no están en el paraíso, es por que fueron revividos y no se nos informó.

Asistente: pero señor ¿qué tiene que ver esas mujeres con ellos?

Emma: quiere decir que Bulma y Chi Chi son las almas gemelas de ellos, ellas renacieron porque era el destino de ellos ser revividos, odio mi trabajo, nunca se me informa nada.

Asistentes: según los expedientes ellas renacieron y una murió y fue resucitada con las esferas del dragón en la tierra.

Emma: ¿cuáles son sus nombres ahora? (pregunto el gran Emma intrigado por la respuesta)

Asistentes: pues Bulma Brief es Mikoto Uchiha y Chi Chi Son es Anna Hyuga.

Emma: Esto debe ser grave, si esos 2 han revividos quiere decir que alguien de gran poder necesitar de su poder y también Broly el SSL, no está en el paraíso pero aclarare las cosas con kami-sama, ahora.

Asistente: pero señor, quiere decir que es posible que….

Emma: es posible que algo malo haya de pasar al universo.

Narrador: así con las dudas del gran Emma, así volvió a sus obligaciones sin saber que en otros universos paso lo mismo, es decir muchos de sus guerreros legendarios habían reencarnado y algunos resucitados.

En este momento en la tierra, en la aldea de Uzushiogakure, Naruto despertaba de su siesta después de comer, en eso como dormía en un pequeño bosque miro a un lado donde estaba Hinata durmiendo a su lado.

Hinata vestía como la misma Kale en la serie, solo con sandalias shinobis con una chaqueta abierta color crema, dejando ver su cuerpo desarrollado ya que ella parecía de 14 y no de 12 años.

Naruto recordó el entrenamiento que hizo con Son Goku y Vegeta en la habitación del tiempo, en ese tiempo Naruto aunque recupero a su madre, aun tenia odio en su mente y apenas lo controlaba.

Flashback:

Son Goku decidió hacerlo ver lo que siente con ella en su entrenamiento.

Goku: vamos, aun no estás en tu limite debes seguir mas, sino nunca podrás vencer a tus enemigos (dijo mientras estaba de pie sobre sus hombro mientras Naruto hacia flexiones)

Vegeta: sigue niña, aún faltan 21 vueltas alrededor con ese sobrepeso (dijo mientras está parado en un bloque de piedra que Hinata arrastraba mientras corría)

Naruto: ya acabe, (dijo mientras caía al piso)

Goku: ahora atácame, ahora.

Naruto: ¿qué? (dijo jadeando)

Goku: eres el legendario súper sayajin, has aceptado esa carga y seguirás ese sendero, tu poder puede sobrepasar a todo lo que conozca, demuéstralo, (así Goku, se le lanzo y le dio varios golpes diciéndole que ataque)

Narrador: en eso, Naruto corresponde pero no puede dar la altura del nivel ya que aún no se, se contenía y Goku tomo la decisión que ayudaría los niños.

Goku: que patético, sino lo haces mejor saldré de aquí y matare a tu madre y tus tías (dijo fríamente con la mira oscura a Naruto)

Naruto: ¡que!, no te lo permitiré (en eso su fuerza y su aura de energía aumento junto a su velocidad, dando le batalla a Goku y poniéndolo en aprietos)

Goku: nada mal, pero aumenta tu nivel más rápido sino también matare a la niña, en frente tuyo lo haré a la cuenta de 10 (así Naruto entro en un estado de ira pura, la idea de que Hinata moriría lo desespero y mas por que en solo fracciones de segundo se le venía el dolor que en Konoha aparecía en su mente, el abuso y sufrimiento, lo alteraron)

Narrador: así en la cuenta de 10 segundos, Son Goku le dio un buen golpe a Naruto que lo alejo y asi Goku se dirigía a donde Hianta con una bola de energía en su mano.

En eso Naruto dio un grito que fue capaz de romper el aire y su aura verdosa apareció, sus músculos crecieron, su estatura cambio a casi los dos metros, sus ojos se volvieron blanco y rayos de energía salían con fuerza.

Naruto salió en un segundo y despareció y le dio una lluvia de golpes a Goku, este no podía responder su ataque, así fue como Goku hizo que Naruto despierte su estado de SSL pero no podía soportarlo, así solo Hinata se le acerco y este se calmó y se desmayó, dándose cuenta que él amaba a su pequeña amiga.

Después cuando despertó Vegeta y Goku, estos le dijeron que ya puede alcanzar el estado de SS y Hinata también, claro que Goku se disculpó con Naruto por asustarlo así, pero es la única forma de despertar el estado de SSL.

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: así un ambu a de Uzu se le acercó para darle el mensaje que el grupo de Akatsuki se había reunido en techo del tempo principal y solo los esperaban a él y a Hinata, también está ahí el Señor Bills y Whis, pues ya es hora de que se libere a Kurama.

Así Naruto despertó a Hinata con beso en la mejilla y se pusieron sus mantos de Akatsuki y sus máscaras, así llegaron y recibieron un reproche por parte de su madre y su tía.

Todos los miembros estaban ahí, solían estar en grupos de a 3 en 9 equipos.

Kushina: ahora empezamos esta reunión, empezaremos con la extracción de Kurama no Yoko (en eso entraban 5 ambus con una cruz de madera donde estaba Arashi con la boca amordazada)

Narrador: en eso se sentaron a su alrededor e hicieron poses de manos, en eso unos sellos salieron del cuerpo de Arashi, esos sellos son para que las bobinas de chakra no exploten y no sienta dolor cuando extraigan a Kurama.

En eso Kushina y Nagato tocaron la frente de Arashi para entrar en la mente de joven que los miraba con odio.

Kushina: me sorprende este lugar, esta mente está podrida, este joven tiene problemas mentales serios (dijo mirando como es el paisaje mental de Arashi)

Nagato: este joven está demasiado dañado, tanto que es un Psicópata, mi amor (en eso señalo donde están las rejas de Kurama y ambos se sorprendieron)

Narrador: el lugar además de ser lúgubre, estaba oscuro, pero lo que asqueo a Kushina es que Kurama era una mujer y ella estaba encadenada en poses sexuales sugestivas y estaba llorando.

Kushina: Kurama!, (dijo ella con desesperación, mirando con tristeza a su amiga de antaño)

Kurama: Kushina… (En eso ella se pone a llorar) tonta, te dije que él rubio es una mala persona (en eso Kurama se pone a llorar)

Nagato: espera (en eso el pelirrojo levanto una mano y activo su rinengan y retuerce el sello de seguridad que Minato puso en el pasado pudiendo al fin Kushina ir a abrazar a Kurama)

Narrador: así después de consolar a su amiga en forma de humana, ella le cuenta que después de ser sellada, el desgraciado de Mnato la encadeno al subconsciente de Arashi y este al aprender a usar su mente la aprisiono y siempre que se le dio la gana abusaba de ella.

No solo eso,, el pequeño bastardo la torturaba también, además de que Minato cada 3 meses le quitaba chakra para algún experimento y esto que le quitaba se regeneraba solo por el poder de la gran zorra.

Kushina: Kurama, tranquila te voy a sacar de aquí de acuerdo, hoy sales de aquí, y ya les haremos pagar por sus crímenes de todos ellos, pero hay algunas cosas que debo decirte pero será cuando salgas de aquí, de acuerdo.

Kurama: De acuerdo, (dijo mientras se limpiaba los mocos), pero quien es él y por qué tiene los ojos de mi padre (dijo con curiosidad)

Nagato: perdón por no presentarme, soy Nagato Uzumaki, soy el esposo actual de Kushina y el nuevo padre de Naruto.

Kurama: ¿Eh?, hay mucho que debes contarme.

Narrador: así ambos Uzumakis salieron de la mente de Arashi, al salir, Kushina le dio una bofetada tan fuerte a Arashi que le hizo sangrar.

Kushina: mocoso asqueroso, pagaras por tu crímenes contra Kurama, pagaras al igual que la puta de tu madre y el cerdo de tu padre.

Arashi: cállate, no se quien es esa Kurama, maldita estúpida (dijo con odio ya que el golpe que le dio Kushina le quito la mordaza)

Nagato: no importa, Miembros de Akatsuki, ahora comenzamos con la extracción Kurama la Gran Zorra de las 9 colas, empecemos.

Narrador: así los miembros se juntaron en equipos, claro había algunos equipos que faltaban en sus puestos.

El equipo 1: era el equipo de Sasori, Matsuri y Gaara, que se les unió y se le dio una máscara de mapache.

El equipo 2: eran: Deidara y Shizune ya que el tercer miembro seria Yujito Nii, que está en Kumo que jugaba como espía y la reclutadora para hacer que Killer Bee se les una después.

El equipo 3: era Zabusa, Haku y Kisame que este último está feliz ya que estaba juntando al resto de las espadas de la niebla para Akatsuki.

El equipo 4: eran Roshi, Kakuzu y Hanabi, que veía a ambos como sus abuelos.

El equipo 5: son Konan, Han y Kagero Fuma que aprendió de Kushina como usar su elemento de Jinton ya que era afín a los 3 elementos de combinación gracias a los pergaminos que le dio Naruto del templo de kami-sama.

El equipo 6: son Hidan y Tsunade, que usaba un mascara de Babosa al igual que todos los demás miembros de su organización.

El equipo 7: eran Anna y Son Goku que le costó aprender ninjutsu o por lo menos no le costó a Anna enseñarle.

El equipo 8: eran Vegeta y Mikoto que siempre estaba con su marido ya que cuando fueron en la tarde por los Uchihas, Son Goku los teletransporto sorprendiendo al clan al llegar a las playas de la gran isla.

El equipo 9: eran Yahiko, Hinata y Hotarubi que era el único shinobi de rango "S" junto a su esposa de su aldea Hoshigakure que llegó a ese nivel gracias a Vegeta que era su maestro.

Pero había un décimo equipo que eran los 3 líderes, Nagato, Kushina y Naruto, este era el equipo "0", era el más fuerte por así decirlo.

En eso los equipos rodearon al jinchuriki y con el uso de sus chakras por los sellos de los 5 ambus empezó a salir el Chakra de Kurama que se materializaba, al final se salió todo el chakra y el poder de Kurama del cuerpo de Arashi.

Arashi quedo sorprendido al ver a Kurama con su forma humana y se le congelo la sangre al ver hacer una mueca y acercar a él y antes de recibir un golpe de la zorra demoníaca fue detenido por Kushina.

Kushina: tranquila amiga, no están en tu mejor forma por ahora, así toma este bate (y Kurama tomo el bate y empezó a darle en las costillas de Arashi rompiéndoselas)

Narrador: en eso se le acerco Shizune con su máscara de león fu y le sano para que Kurama volviera a rompérselas, esto se repitió como 8 veces, luego de sanarlo por última vez se le encerró por que seria juzgado y se daría una oportunidad para ser libre.

Así paso una noche, en esa noche Mikoto se encontró con Itachi y le presento a sus nuevos hermanos, Itachi hizo un gesto de sorpresa al verlos y no creyó que era Vegeta el padre.

Cabe aclarar que Itachi quiso amenazar a Vegeta con un clásico "si le hacia daño a su madre", pero Vegeta lo intimidaba con su mirada.

Al llegar el alba, Arashi fue llevado al mismo sitio donde estaba el grupo mirándolo con sus máscaras, claro que no todos salvo por los que invadieron Konoha, el instinto asesino de todos los presentes asusto a Arashi que estuvo a punto de ensuciar los pantalones que tenía puesto, hasta que Kushina hablo.

Kushina: Arashi Namikaze, has cometido el crimen de lastimar a un aliado de Uzushigakure, a la zorra de las 9 colas Kurama no Kitsune, además de eso, el cargo por lastimar varias veces de forma constante a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿como te declaras? (dijo la pelirroja con su manto de Akatsuki y su sombreo de Uzukage puestos)

Arashi: esa perra es de mi propiedad lo que le haga es asunto mío y además ese bastardo no es nada para mí, ni siquiera es mi hermano, no tengo una relación con esa basura.

Kushina: así que "ella es tu propiedad" no es así, ahora recibe tu sentencia contra nuestra familia, la familia de Uzushiogakure.

Arashi: jajajaja, no me harán nada, si no quieren una guerra con Konoha me devolverá a esa zorra y me dejaran irme tranquilo, malditos inferiores…(pero fue callado por un golpe en el estómago de parte de Naruto asiéndolo vomitar)

Naruto: escucha bien porquería de humano, hasta el día de hoy tenia consideración de no hacerte daño, pero parece ser que te daremos un castigo para hacer que Konoha sufra más todavía.

Arashi: aahh ah ¿qué? (apenas dijo por que no recuperaba el aire)

Narrador: así Nagato activo su Rinengan he hizo ver lo que paso en Konoha, Arashi grito por ver lo que le hicieron a su madre y quiso atascar a Naruto pero este estaba encadenado de las manos sin poder moverse.

Kushina: bien, considero que como parece ser que tienes espíritu de combate, que te parece si peleas con Naruto uno a uno, si ganas te vas tranquilo a Konoha sino te daremos el castigo que teníamos planeado para ti desde un comienzo, claro no te mataremos.

Arashi: acepto (dijo jadeando y con el rostro lleno de dolor por el golpe de Naruto)

Narrador: en eso los ambus le quitaron las cadenas que tenían en las muñecas y le dieron sus cosas como sus kunais con su propia versión del Iraisen No jutsu de Minato y sus demás herramientas que trajo.

Todos dejaron la plataforma y Naruto se quitó su capa demostrando su cuerpo con su ropas de siempre sin herramientas o armaduras.

Arashi se lanzó a atacar a los golpes a Naruto pero este esquivo cada uno de sus golpes y solía darle bofetadas cada vez que esquivaba los golpes de Arashi, también uso los kunai especiales pero no podía darle el golpe a Naruto aun con el rasengan.

Arashi saco un pequeño pergamino que tenía y de ahí saco la espada del segundo Hokage que recupero en una misión y se le dio como premio por parte de la aldea, esto enfado a Tsunade que si no fuera por Shizune ella iría a aplastar al chico por usar el arma de su tío-abuelo.

Naruto: Oh! Así que la niña de papi sabe algo de Kenjutsu, has hecho que mi interés de seguir siga, así que yo usare mi espada (de eso Naruto de una de las muñequeras de sus brazos saco la espada que le dio su madre era la espada de las tormentas de Uzumakis)

Narrador: esta espada era una Podao, es decir un sable chino de 2 manos, esta tenía el mango un dragón dorado, la boca hacía de guardia y la hoja de la espada tenia forma de nubes y remolinos escupido de la boca del gragon como llamas, tenía relieves dorados y algunas gemas en el mango.

El filo a diferencia de la hoja que era plateado brillante era negro puro como si fuera metal conductor de chakra.

Arashi alimento la espada y golpeaba a Naruto, pero todos sus golpes fueron bloqueados mas no esquivados por Naruto, Arashi se preguntaba por qué no le lastimaba los rayos de la espada.

Arashi: ¿Por qué no puedo lastimarte?

Naruto: es simple, mi espada esta recubierto por chakra de elemento viento, lo cual es fuerte contra el rayo, pero la verdad es que soy maestro en el Elemento Tempestad, mi elemento y de mi clan, es un elemento secreto del clan Uzumaki.

Arashi: mientes desgraciado, ese elemento no existe, (pero en eso la mano de Arashi fue cortada de su mano con la Raijin haciendo gritar a Arashi como una niña y tomando su mano con desesperación y maldiciendo a Naruto)

Naruto: jajaja, no te preocupes haré que te pongan esa mano luego, sabes el elemento tempestad es la combinación de 3 elementos, el rayo, el agua y el viento (en eso Naruto guardo su espada en su sello y tomo la Raijin no ken)

Me quedare esta espada como recuerdo de tu estupidez, ahora has perdido, (en eso Naruto produjo un aura de energía blanca que cubrió sus puños y dijo "Elemento Tempestad: Armadura de las Tempestades" y se lanzó a golpear a Arashi consecutivamente sin matarlo, las heridas era moretones, cortes y quemaduras por el efecto de los elementos)

Kushina: parece ser que Naruto gano, así que recibirás tu castigo Arashi, (así en eso Tsunade y Shizune se les acercaron y lo sanaron, de paso le pusieron su mano por petición de Naruto)

Narrador: Así, apenas fue sanado, los 5 Ambus le pusieron sellos de gravedad y restricción de chakra, lo encadenaron y lo escoltaron a un calabozo, ahí lo metieron, pero estaba oscuro ese lugar.

En eso Arashi sintió un instinto asesino, el instinto era de Kurama, que salía de las sombras con un traje de shinobi, pero traía algo que le dolería a Arashi, 10 minutos después se escuchó muchos gritos desde esa mazmorra, los ambus que cuidaban el lugar dijeron, "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" y otro dijo "y ano por ano" (con un tono algo distante por sabia lo que le haría Kurama ahi)

Notas:

-Perdón por la demora, asuntos personales y por eso me demoro, pero seguiré más rápido por ahora.

-Dije que le daría un elemento monstruoso a Naruto y este es más poderoso o más que el elemento lava.

-Los nombres de los hijos de Vegeta, Potachi es una variación al japonés de patata frita y Punkin es calabaza en inglés.

-Los aliados son sacados de la serie, en los arcos de los rellenos y además siempre creí que tenían potencial.

-Muchas veces, hacen a Kurama mujer y lo entiendo así que jugué el juego pero a mi manera y si, a Arashi le dolerá sentarse e ir al baño por semanas.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: Uzushiogakure ha renacido._**

Narrador: ha pasado 7 días exactos desde la invasión del sabio del sabio de las serpientes para destruir Konoha, la aldea estaba como loca, uno de los clanes más importantes dejo la aldea de la hoja y no sabían a dónde se fueron, los espías que los seguían fueron vencidos o asesinados.

Los hombres de Danzo fueron asesinados de forma muy extraña, ellos tenían un solo golpe, los huesos rotos que destrozo los órganos, los que quedaron inconscientes solo recuerdan que solo miraron como llegaron un par de sujetos extraños ante ellos llamados Son Goku y Vegeta y nada más en sus recuerdos.

Lo que llamo la atención, es que les dijeron que ellos 2 tenían cola, esto extraño a los que conocían a Naruto de pequeño y sabían que el poseía una, quizás sean parte de la familia de los Uzumakis o algo parecido.

Pobres tontos, si supieran que ambos son los ancestros en común de los Uzumakis, las familias de ambos sayajines al final se redujo a un miembro cada uno, esa descendencia se casó con la del sabio por parte de los Senju.

Por eso esas extrañas habilidades de esa familia, esa dedicación a nunca rendirse y ese poder de recuperación y aumento de fuerza corporal, Vegeta se molesta con el asunto de que Goku era el ancestro en común, porque el líder del clan era descendiente de Goku por apellidos Goku y su esposa fue una nieta del sabio.

Ahora amanecía en Uzushiogakure no Sato, los guardias vigías eran remplazados para su descanso y su sueño merecido, los puestos de comida y los 3 pequeños mercados en la isla habrían, los shinobis se despertaban para entrenar, cumplir sus misiones o sus asuntos del día.

Vegeta despertaba con una sonrisa, ya que como compensación por su ayuda a traer a su clan a la Uzu, Mikoto jugo toda clase de juegos eróticos y del gusto de Vegeta que la casi dejo invalida, incluso ella comería una semilla Zentsu cuando despierte pues estaba desgastada.

Itachi y su clan encontraron recintos casi iguales a los de Konoha, ya que Mikoto y los clones de Naruto lo construyeron, un complejo para el clan, la mansión de líder estaba al centro.

Ahí también residía Mikoto y sus 2 niños nacidos con Vegeta, Itachi se quedó ahí, pero se le fue el sueño al escuchar los gritos y gemidos de su madre, ella olvido activar los sellos de silencio.

El pobre estaba en estado fetal con la mirada ida por el pequeño trauma, parece ser que él tendría terapia por esto, en el centro en la casa donde vivía la familia real de Uzushiogakure, en la habitación de Naruto, él dormía tranquilamente donde los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro.

En eso él se despertó, el sintió algo de incomodidad, en la cintura, el solo dormía con un short negro, al levantar la sabana miro con atención y se sonrojo al mirar a nada más y menos, que a Hinata que usaba inconscientemente la pelvis de Naruto como almohada.

Su rostro estaba sobre la hombría de Naruto, ella traía puesta nada más ni menos que una sensual piyama de pantalones largos y camisa abotonada hasta el cuello, pero estallaba en su pecho por el tamaño de este, también un gorro para dormir.

A Naruto, más que vergüenza, le causaba felicidad de verla dormir así, eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, Naruto la movió despacio y la despertó, no sabía cómo ella burlaba los sellos de seguridad, la vigilancia, los sellos contra Byakugan y el control de cámaras de seguridad.

Pero lo más importante, ¿cómo ella se metía en su cuarto?, eso nunca lo sabría, así la despertó, pues el día de hoy era el día más esperado para la gente del Clan Uzumaki y la gente residente de Uzushiogakure.

Hoy ellos se harían presentes y restregarles en la cara a esos traidores, cobardes y débiles insectos, que no han vencido al clan Uzumaki, sino que lo han hecho más fuerte y peligroso.

En Konoha:

El día también empezaba, parece ser que la buena fortuna no le sonríe más a la aldea que se proclamaba como aquellos que cumplían con la voluntad de fuego, primero, el día de hoy el señor feudal del país del fuego se haría presente a que se le informe de todo lo que ha pasado.

Segundo, el éxodo del clan Uchiha y su paradero desconocido, lo que más molesto es que Fugaku y Sasuke al ser liberados de las ataduras fueron a revisar las pertenencias y cuentas del clan, Itachi no dejo nada en el clan, solo las estructuras, incluso se llevó las piedras que contaban la historia del clan y como vencer la ceguera por usar el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Fugaku sabía que si abusaba de eso podría quedar ciego y los Uchiha no abusaban de esos poderes, claro estaba como un acertijo que ellos no podían adivinar, además se llevaron los jutsus en pergaminos.

Además del inmenso conocimiento de técnicas y el dinero del clan, un mensaje de que ellos ya no son Uchihas y que se cambien de apellido, esto molesto a los 20 rebeldes del clan que se juraron darles caza y recuperar lo que les robaron al clan Uchiha, el más fuerte y orgulloso.

Las heridas de Minato sanaron apenas, gracias a los jutsus médicos y las de los demás shinobis también, Iruzen no quedo paralitico, pero si con fuertes lecciones en la columna y sus huesos, retirándolo por completo del camino del shinobi para siempre.

La aldea andaba iracunda por la desaparición de Arashi, que era su dios en otras palabras, los ambus lo buscaron en todos los países cercanos y en sitios donde se dice que podían contactar a los miembros de Akatsuki.

Si no fuera por la desaparición también del perro mapache del Ichibi, sospecharían de Suna, que apenas tenía el favor de ellos, pues Konoha descubrió el plan de Orochimaru y se dieron tregua y una futura re-negociación de sus tratados.

En eso, alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, los sensores sintieron varias presencias que se acercaban a la aldea, posiblemente eran personas del rango "SS", por lo menos 4 de ellos, lo cual era casi imposible, solo Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju alcanzaron ese rango.

Eran 7 personas que venían, a gran velocidad, los ambus de Konoha alertaron a toda la aldea, no muchos murieron en la invasión, ya que Akatsuki, les salvo para castigarles luego.

Luego Minato y los mejores shinobis de la aldea, con varios ambus escondido con los de raíz estaban esperando la llegada de los 7, incluso algunos aldeanos y el mismo señor feudal del país de fuego estaban ahí metidos, claro con guardaespaldas, pero vieron que no llegaban por el sendero, hasta que un ambu miro al cielo y los vio flotando en el aire.

En eso los 7 bajaron del cielo y los miraron directo a todos ellos, eran Son Goku y las Hyugas, Vegeta y Mikoto, también Naruto, todos con sus uniformes de Akatsuki, Anna vestía con el mismo uniforme del Akatsuki original como Mikoto solo con su máscara de una loba y Mikoto con su máscara de cuervo.

Vegeta y Goku con su ropas y mantos pero con máscaras, Vegeta tenía la máscara de un Deva demoníaco y Goku de un gato como la de su abuelo Son Gohan en su reencuentro en su niñez.

Naruto tenía su ropa de siempre con su máscara de simio, Hanabi tenía su manto de Akatsuki pero su uniforme de entrenamiento como en la serie cuando era niña y una máscara de un pez Koi, Hinata vestía con su ropa como la de Kale, pero con su red de shinobi debajo y una máscara de Fénix y su capa.

Sus auras eran muy intimidantes, en eso Minato empezó a mirarlos con odio porque sabía quiénes eran ellos.

Minato: ¡quítense esas máscaras, sabemos quiénes son, en especialmente tu Naruto! (dijo con ira el Hokage)

Naruto: nadie quiere engañarte aquí Minato, solo hemos venido para dejarte unas cosas importantes, mi querido ex-padre (dijo de manera sarcástica contra el rubio)

Minato: en primera ¿dónde está mi hijo? (dijo con rabia a punto de saltarles encima)

Anna: Vaya, lord Hokage, parece ser que cuando hace una semana los pusieron en su lugar usted no aprendió su lugar ante los demás (dijo mientras se quitaba su máscara)

Hiashi: ¡Anna! (las mandíbulas de todos cayó al piso porque era otra persona que estaba viva ante ellos)

Anna: a quien esperabas, al lobo feroz, maldita alimaña, sabandija insignificante (dijo mientras abrazaba a Son Goku por la cintura por el lado izquierdo y con la otra mano tocaba la cabeza de Hanabi)

Hinata: tranquila madre, no te molestes con ese tonto al frente de nosotros (dijo quitándose su máscara y los demás también)

Hiashi: esas son mis hijas, Hinata, Hanabi, venga aquí de una vez a mi lado (dijo prepotentemente el Hyuga)

Hanabi: ¡o sino que! nos envenenaras como lo hiciste con nuestra madre, maldito insecto (en la mente de todos los Akatsukis "pero si es hija de Goku")

Shinobi de la RPH: obedezcan de una vez la orden de su padre y líder (en eso se le acerca a Hinata con su byakugan activado, pero en eso Hinata desaparece y reaparece dándole una patada en la rodilla rompiéndola, haciéndolo llorar como un niño pequeño al Hyuga)

Hinata: no me hagas reír, tu un padre, jajaja, (dijo con firmeza y en un tono sacarcastico señalando a Hiashi)

Ya no eres nuestro padre, ahora nuestro padre es Son Goku (dijo señalando a Goku y este saludo a todos con su típica sonrisa extrañando a todos, ya que el sería uno de los 4 más fuertes de ese grupo)

Goku: Hola mucho gusto (en eso Anna le da un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando a Goku y haciéndolo reír un poco al sayajin, mientras se tocaba la nuca por detrás)

Hiashi: malditas perras, como se atreven a…. (Pero fue golpeado en el estómago por Goku que se movió más rápido que el mismo Youndaime)

Goku: no me gusta matar, pero contigo haré la excepción por lo que le hiciste a mi Anna y a mis hijas, aunque te agradezco, porque por eso estamos juntos, pero no te escapas del castigo de faltarles el respeto a ellas en mi presencia (en eso desapareció y reapareció al lado de Anna)

Fugaku: ¡así que estabas con estos monstruos, maldita sea, perra, Mikoto! (dijo con ira y a su espada estaba todo lo que quedaba de su clan a su lado, por eso se sentía confiado)

Vegeta: oye insecto, más te vale saber con quién hablas, sabandija (dijo con una sonrisa que decía que respaldaba sus palabras)

Fugaku: parece ser que me cambiaste por un enano, luego de largarte de aquí ramera, (en eso Mikoto quiso atacarlo pero Vegeta la detuvo)

Narrador: en eso Vegeta se alza al cielo y divisa donde es el clan Uchiha, en eso el junta un poco de Ki y lanza una ráfaga de energía destruyendo el complejo por completo.

Toda la aldea se alzó en armas y corrieron a ver, solo había un gran cráter donde estaría el complejo, los ambus y los hombres del Hokage se asustaron por lo que ha pasado, saben que perderán, pero algunos tontos atacaban a las de los clanes con Doujutsus en Akakatsuki.

Los Uchihas se lanzaron a atacar a Vegeta y Mikoto, pero Hanabi defendió a Vegeta con el báculo sagrado, la niña saco la vara y con ella golpeo a todos ellos rompiéndoles los huesos.

Sasuke, se quedó congelando viendo cómo eran de fuertes y más esa niña, se sentía débil, sin poder hacer algo contra ellos, sabía que si quería vengarse de su madre y no ser vencido por ellos, debía hacerse fuerte.

Los Hyugas que atacaron a Goku, fueron lazados lejos como muñecos de papel porque Hinata uso el Basho-sen, el arma tiene la capacidad de "crear un fuerte viento con una sola agitación, una nube de tormentas con dos, y un aguacero con tres"

Así, con una fuerte ráfaga de viento los venció, Minato quiso atacar pero se dio cuenta de que tenían colas los 2 sayajines puros y las hijas de Anna, ahora intentaría sacar la información, pues era un buen interrogador con las preguntas adecuada según el momento, cuando era requerido.

Ninato: espera, ¿cómo es que tienen cola?, dime ¿qué les paso?

Naruto: (moviendo su cola a los lados tranquilo) oh, ahora te interesa, bueno, usamos un método de mi clan, el clan Uzumaki, el clan de la mujer que traicionaste, el clan que tu aldea traiciono.

Minato: espera ¿Qué? Como es que ellas cambiaron… (En eso recordó que la invasión Naruto le dijo que remplazaron su material genético por el otro Uzumaki que ahora era su padre)

Creí que solo te teñiste el cabello, con que usaron un jutsu secreto, sabía que no se había saqueado lo suficiente la isla de Uzu, ósea donde era esta la base de su organización, está en Uzu, ¿no es así? (creyendo que descifro donde está su escondite)

Naruto: a decir verdad fue también gracias a Kami-sama, como el asunto de que perdieran el contrato de los sapos, jajajaja es una pena que tu red de información no lo supiera.

Jiraiya: con que fueron ustedes los que hicieron algo con ese asunto, (dijo con ira el sanin sin contrato)

Naruto: claro, que te dije, lo hizo Kami-sama, parece ser que te hice daño con el asunto de tu pequeña profecía, no es así erosanin (dijo de forma burlona)

Pero a lo que venimos, toma esto Youndaime, (en eso se le lanza un paquete de papel con unos libros)

Oficialmente, se te notifica que el País de los remolinos, está activo con su aldea shinobi, y su líder es la Uzukage, la jinchuriki de Kyubii no Kitsune, Kurama, Kushina Uzumaki, la líder del clan y del país.

Señor feudal de país de fuego: Espera joven ese asunto es de solo señores feuda…. (Pero Naruto le lanza su instinto asesino con una mirada haciendo que se defeque encima y orine el señor feudal)

Naruto: ¿Qué te has creído tú? pequeño humano, tan débil y patético, tu único poder es solo político, solo eres una basura que se aprovecha de otros y su esfuerzo, los hombres como tú, son solo una plaga que debe ser exterminada.

No eres un escogido de los cielos, ni los dioses, solo un tonto con poder, ¿crees que no sabemos que tu padre esclavizo a muchos?, incluso tomo a tu madre en contra de su voluntad solo para que un cerdo igual a el nasca.

Él y sus amigos de porquería, en los países elementales ordenaron destruir a Uzushigakure, por lo que los 5 señores feudales y sus aldeas caerán ante nosotros.

Pensaste que el control de él clan de los remolinos y las tormentas caerían a tus pies y que compartirías sus recursos con tus amigos según tu plan de "proyecto re-indicación" (dijo mientras se le acercaba lanzándole un archivo con ese plan)

Creíste que al volver a encontrarme, me darías mujeres y gustos para que les dé acceso a Uzu, eres basura, pero hay algo más, toma, Youndaime. (En eso le lanza 2 pergaminos a Minato)

Minato: espera, dijiste de que Kushina es la Jinchuriki del Kyubii, ¿Qué le hicieron a Arashi? ¿Dónde está? (dijo gritando y con mucho odio)

Mikoto: pues es simple extrajimos a Kurama de tu mocoso enfermo y lo pusimos en Kushina otra vez.

Iruzen: ¿Qué? (dijo en un grito seco)

Hinata: lo que oíste viejo tonto, se lo sacamos de su interior, debieron ver la mente del chico, en verdad está enfermo y su madre lo está más, después de todo ella es una incestuosa con él, ¿no lo sabía, Hokage-sama?

Minato: ¡que!, (dijo sorprendido)

Naruto: oh si, debió ver los recuerdos, ellos están enfermos y más el, pero ahora el sufrió el castigo por torturar en su mente a Kurama-san, pregúntele a un Yamanaka que le revise la mente y se deleite con las escenas incestuosas.

Minato: mienten, es una mentira, desgraciados (dijo perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose rojo de la ira)

Naruto: oh si, pregúntaselo, él está en el pergamino azul sellado (en eso Minato saca el pergamino y ahí saco a su hijo, pero él está en un estado vergonzoso, tenía puesto ropa de prostituta con tacones y el cabello recogido con coletas a pesar de no tener muy largo el cabello)

Minato: ¡que le hicieron ustedes! (grito y en eso se sacó la capa de Hokage y lo cubrió)

Vegeta: nosotros no le hicimos nada, de hecho le sacamos a esa tal Kurama y le pusieron sellos al insecto para que no muera o sufra, el que lo dejo así fue Kurama.

Jiraiya: ¡que!

Hinata: ¡OH, diablos, hay muchos que hacen interrupciones!, al próximo que interrumpa lo destruyo de un golpe (dijo tronándose los dedos de las manos)

Anna: tu hijo tuvo un juicio justo ante los Uzumakis y Uzushiogakure no Sato, sus crímenes son:

El crimen de lastimar a un aliado de Uzushigakure, a la zorra de las 9 colas Kurama no Kitsune, además de eso el cargo por lastimar varias veces de forma constante a Naruto Uzumaki, fue encontrado culpable.

Como oferta de libertad le dimos la propuesta de vencer a Naruto, pero como entenderás, Arashi perdió vergonzosamente y el castigo fue el clásico de "diente por diente, ojo por ojo y ano por ano", esa no es la política de la hoja.

Minato: quieres decir que el zorro violo a mi hijo (dijo con ira en los ojos y algunas lágrimas)

Naruto: ¡claro que no! (dijo reconfortando a Minato, pero rompió su paz en un instante) el zorro de las nueve colas es hembra, ella uso un dildo y lo sodomizo por una semana completa y quedo así, él solía decir, que "el Kyubii me pertenece y que era su propiedad"

Así que la zorra lo convierto en su propiedad y su juguete hasta que se cansó de que Arashi sea su puta, por cierto él tiene sellos de memoria para que no olvide y recuerde esto siempre, así como yo nunca olvide las torturas que me distes tú, con tu perra, ¿sabes? ella también jugaba conmigo, decía que era más grande que tú.

Minato: como pudieron él solo era un ni…. (Pero Naruto lo cayó con su aura asesina)

Naruto: yo también lo fui y me trataste peor que aun esclavo, el otro pergamino es un comunicado de que te declaramos la guerra a Konoha y a las 4 aldeas elementales.

El paquete es nuestro libro bingo, donde salen nuestros enemigos que acabaremos nosotros mismos, por cierto Jiraiya, ¿ya sabes algo de Tsunade?, acaso lo has olvidado, sé que ella está en el país del fuego, para hacerlo más divertido mandare aun par de Akatsukis para que vayan por ella, si llega a Uzu, se lo diré todo con las pruebas.

Narrador: en eso en un instante Sasuke intenta atacar a Naruto, pero Hinata detiene el golpe dirigido con un dedo, lo mismo hizo Neiji, el futuro líder del clan Hyuga que intento atacar, pero Hanabi lo detiene pisándole el pie deteniéndolo.

Naruto: ¡oh!, mis queridas primas quieren jugar, es obvio, ustedes también son sayajines, jueguen con mucho gusto.

Sasuke: cállate inútil, no son más que unos cobardes, los asesinare a todos y recuperare el prestigio del clan Uchiha.

Mikoto: hijo mío, si piensas así, es el camino que estas escogiendo, debes saber que no seré yo el que acabe contigo, pero si cambias de parecer serás bienvenido a clan Uchiha en Uzushiogakure.

Fugaku: así que ahí se encuentra, les exijo que nos devuelvas el dinero y las propiedades y objetos del clan aquí en Konoha.

Hanabi: ¡oh! parece ser que el que tiene la entrepierna de muñeca quiere ser rudo, que tal si te doy una paliza.

Sasuke: entonces yo seré también tu oponente, maldita mono.

Narrador: en eso Fugaku y Sasuke se enfrentaron a Hanabi que esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes, para hacerlos sentir avergonzados, les golpeaba en la cara con su cola.

Fugaku y Neiji también atacaron, pero Hinata los enfrento a ambos haciendo lo mismo que Hanabi, todos quedaron atónitos con lo que pasaba, en eso Hinata paro y se quitó su capa de Akatsuki dejando ver su cuerpo escultural que le alboroto las hormonas a todos los presentes.

Hinata: para que vean que no haré trampa no usare el Basho-sen (así lo mete su capa y abanico en un pergamino y toma posición de combate muy extraño para todos los demás)

Hiashi: eres una estúpida, crees poder vencerme a mí y a tu primo (en eso ambos varones Hyuga activaron sus byukugans)

Neiji: ataca inútil (así ambos hombres corrieron contra Hinata que se defendió)

Hinata: "estilo del puño suave de la tortuga, 360 palmas" (así Hinata ataco a ambos con esta técnica que creo su madre con Goku y les cerro 180 puntos tengetsus, a cada uno, asiéndolos sufrir)

Narrador: ambos salieron volando pero ninguno, podía ponerse de pie con facilidad, en la pelea de Hanabi, en un arranque de ira, Fugaku ataco con un kunai, pero Hanabi lo esquivo, luego ataco Sasuke que utilizo el sello maldito en la primera fase, dándole un poco más dificulta a Hanabi.

En eso Hanabi uso la transformación del SS1, así le dio una reverenda paliza a ambos dejándolos inconscientes, en eso Naruto se rió, en eso todos los Akatsukis se elevaron al cielo.

Minato: "crees que puedes salirte con la tuya Naruto, ustedes caerán, caerán" (grito y en eso Naruto lo miro serio)

Naruto: dime, ustedes creyeron que se saldrían con la suya, les estamos declarando la guerra porque con mi poder, los de mis aliados de Akatsuki, los shinobis de Uzushigakure, aldeas shinobis aliadas y países afuera del continente, podemos aplastar a los 5 países elemental.

Minato: fanfarrones, no tienen el poder... (Pero se cayó cuando los sayajines se transformaron en su modo SS1 ante todos, dejando salir su poder asustando y cambiando el clima del lugar)

Naruto: en este momento los demás miembros de nuestras fuerzas fueron a dejar las actas de guerras a las demás aldeas elementales, mira mi poder y tiembla, como el pequeño hombre triste que eres (en eso una energía verdosa se acumuló en la mano de Naruto y formo el rasengan con ki)

Jiraiya: imposible el rasengan… (En eso Naruto lo agrando y lo lanzo contra el monte Hokage, gritando el nombre de su técnica, "Omega Rasengan", desapareciendo el monte y asustando a todos los habitantes de Konoha)

Naruto: recuerda, no tomaremos prisioneros, nos veremos pronto y Jiraiya, vemos quien tendrá a Tsunade de su lado.

Narrador: así el grupo de Akatsuki viajaba con dirección afuera de Konoha, el juego de Tsunade sería una competencia, había funcionado perfectamente, después de todo, ella y Shizune serían espías y descubrían ciertas cosas que Kami-sama le preocupaban para el cambio del mundo.

En Suna, Sasori fue el que hablo con sus ex-compañeros de aldea, pero quisieron atacarlo, pero desplegó sus 7 nuevas marionetas de las cuales restaba orgulloso, mientras, Matsuri con mascara de camaleón, Hotarobi con la máscara de pavo real, Yahiko y Konan, solo observaban y aplaudían y se maravillaban del control de Sasori.

También estaban los hermanos de Gaara, viendo y pensando donde estaría su hermano menor y que con mucha pena no cumplieron con el deseo de su madre en protegerlo o cuidarlo.

En Kumo, Kushina, Hidan, Kakuzu, Karin y Kagero daban pulsaciones de instinto asesino a todos los hombres de Kumo, el Raikage se puso arrogante e intento enfrentar a Kushina que demostró que era ella y que era enemigo de Konoha.

Esto lo hizo sacando sus cadenas y noqueando al Raikage, golpeándolo contra la pared y el piso varias veces demostrando que era ella y no estaba muerta y se vengaría por su clan.

En Kiri, fueron Kisame, Zabuza y Raiga, ellos tenían sus máscaras y mantos de Akatsuki, fueron con Suigetsu que tenía la espada de Kabutowari, ya que Karin es la poseedora de Shibuki y Hotarubi poseía Nuibari.

Pero las cosas no pasaron como esperaron ya que el Mizukage, Kasuo Terumi tomo el poder convenciendo a casi todos los rebeldes de que Mei no era apta y la puso en el plan de restauración de clanes ya que ella era la última del clan con él y él no era fértil.

En medio de la pelea con los nuevos espadachines de las espadas demoniacas, aparecieron Chojuro y Ao, ellos los apoyaron y se aventuraron con los 4 a recatar a Mei Terumi, claro recordando que los 3 miembros de Akatsuki eran de más fuertes del rango "SS", los otros eran jounin de elite.

Así estamparon su declaración de guerra contra Kiri, escapando dejando grandes destrozos en la aldea de la niebla y dejándolos sin sus portones en la entrada y liberando a varios prisioneros de la cárcel de Kiri.

Al pasar, más del medio día, los equipos iban regresando a Uzu, dando sus informes dejando en claro lo que había pasado en sus visitas, cada equipo explicó lo que paso, en eso cuando le tocó el turno de los que fueron a Kiri contaron lo que paso.

Kushina: ¿a ver? dicen que al dar la declaración de guerra, descubrieron que el viejo Kasuo traiciono a su hija, eso ya nos lo esperábamos.

Zabusa: así es jefa, digo Uzukage-sama, lo bueno de esto es que estos 3 se quieren unir a nosotros, por eso los trajimos (en eso los 3 aliados en Kiri entraron a la sala acompañados de 4 ambus de manera tranquila)

Nagato: así que Kasuo, hizo lo suyo para cumplir sus caprichos (dijo secamente mirando a Chojuro, Ao y Mei)

Ao: así es, Mei-sama, fue la líder y fundadora de la resistencia de Kiri, pero su padre se nos unió cuando fue algo estable, al final nos traiciono y para querer repoblar el clan Terumi, de esa forma monstruosa contra su voluntad de ella.

Naruto: entiendo que ella creo la resistencia, por que odiaba las ideas de Yagura, ¿no es así señorita? (dijo tranquilo y serio de manera profesional)

Mei: así es, es innecesario la guerra y más entre gente de un país, las matanzas de Kiri no es justificable, no me importaba ser Mizukage, pero que mi padre me traicionara de esa forma no lo puedo perdonar.

Kushina: creo que debes saber la verdad (así Kushina les contó lo que paso con Obito, Yagura y el Tsukuyomi en el que estaba)

Chojuro: increíble, no lo puedo creer.

Mei: si ustedes nos hubieran contado, seguro mi padre hubiera planeado algo su contra en ese tiempo, cuando quisieron contactarnos para ayudarnos.

Kushina: si, además cuando Uzushiogakure cayó, fue tu padre, el Mizukage y el señor feudal planearon el ataque con sus aliados.

Mei: ese maldito, mi madre era hija de un Uzumaki.

Nagato: entonces literalmente eres una Uzumaki, ¿se quedarían y se unirían a nuestra aldea shinobi?

Mei: claro que si, además ustedes tienen 4 de las 7 espadas de la neblinas, Chojuro, tiene una también.

Kushina: lo siento pero tenemos las 6, Chojuro tiene la Hiramekarei, con el seria las 7 espadas, además el botín de guerra de Kirigakure eran las espadas demoníacas, pero ellos las llamaron las espadas de la niebla.

Chojuro: perdón, no lo sabíamos (dijo dando una pose de disculpas)

Mei: Chojuro, deja esa forma de ser, eres más valiente que eso.

Narrador: en eso todos los presentes siguieron con la reunión, se acordaron entre los aliados y las fuerzas especiales, los movimientos y ataques, en contra de los enemigos.

Lo primero sería dejar a los espías en lugares claves, segundo seria revelar información de sus señores feudales contra sus pueblos como corrupción.

Lo tercero seria mostrar las traiciones entre ellos mismos, cuando ellos se quieran aliar entre ellos para enfrentarlos, sería más divertido enfrentarlos a todos juntos, pero eso sería por solo diversión.

El enemigo es el enemigo, no se debe tomar a la ligera, no se debe confiar ni creer en las treguas de momento, el enemigo siempre es cruel y no tiene piedad con nadie.

El enemigo fragua planes y ataques para debilitar a sus oponentes, eso lo sabían bien, si ellos atacan juntos ellos volverían atacar, robar, destrozar, violar, aniquilar a su familia.

Los de Uzushiogakure tenían ventaja, sí, pero no debían confiarse, así que los atacarían desde todos los flancos, Yujito Nii, era su espía por ahora, ella sabía que su padre era el anterior poseedor del Nibi, y sabía que él se revelaba constantemente al Sandaime y su hijo "A", fue el que lo ataco y le hizo el sellado del Nibi matándolo a Yujito.

Aunque "A" fingió tratarla como una hija, sabia del acondicionamiento para hacer leal a los Jinchurikis, ya que se lo habían aplicado a "Killer Bee", ese tratamiento social, lo cual fue un éxito, ella le haría ver eso a su sensei y a sus compañeras para que dejen juntos Kumo.

La vieja Chiyo, en Suna era su espía, ella unos años antes de la declaración de guerra, se reencontró con Sasori, Nagato y Naruto, ella supo lo que el descubrió y más porque su esposo fue un Uzumaki que fue envenenado por el consejo de Suna.

La anciana no creía lo que paso pero si no fuera por el Rinengan de Nagato que estaba ahí, ya que el invoco el alma del esposo de Chiyo y de los padres de Sasori, donde revelaron que el anciano murió por ser un Uzumaki y su hijo y nuera por que descubrieron eso.

Ya que Suna y Konoha, tenían una alianza muy íntima aun en la guerra y pidieron que un shinobi los elimine y se diga que fue un error y así Sakumo Hatake asesino a los padres de Sasori, así la anciana era su espía y solo cuando ella sellaba su casa podía contactar con un jutsu especial a su nieto y este la visitaba.

En Iwa, sus espías eran amigos de la juventud de Deidara que no les gusto la acción del viejo Onoki, ellos siempre serían sus amigos, es más, ellos lo ayudaron a escapar de Iwa, estos amigos ocupaban rangos como oficinistas, bibliotecarios y constructores.

En Kiri había algunos de la resistencia que aún seguían a Mei y de ahí sacarían a sus informes y apoyo, cabe aclarar que cuando se reunían con los que eran sus espías, ellos tendían en sus ropas sellos especiales, estos los teletransportarían a Uzu si es que eran descubiertos, el sello era casi invisible.

Ahora Tsunade se preparaba para ir un pueblo llamado Tanzaku, que ahí estaría y dejaría un rastro falso de que andaba por las fronteras del país del rayo, ella y Shizune se despedían de sus parejas.

Hidan estaba triste y pensó en acompañarla como su esposo y disfrazarse, pero no sería factible y Deidara estaba de meloso con Shizune, aunque podrían ir al complejo de los Senjus con la teletransportación de Son Goku.

En fin, ellas partieron, y los que seguían al dúo de mujeres médicas exuberantes serían Kakuzu y Sasori, ya que Hidan y Deidara querían ir por si se pone la cosa fea, pero Kushina les dio otra misión con Son Goku y Hanabi, aunque ellos no confiaban en Konoha ya que esos miserables serían capaces de esclavizarlas para tener más shinobis Senjus.

Pero eso sería una sorpresa por parte de la joven de 50 años Tsunade, ya que aún no sentía los síntomas, mientras tanto en la aldea del Sonido, Orochimaru estaba que echaba humo todo sus planes se arruinaron, el único que tenía a su disposición era a su fiel Kabuto.

Al saber ese día que los Akatsuki eran del nuevo Uzushiogakure, tendría cuidado, por ahora solo contaba con Kimimaru, Yugo y Guren como lo mejor, ya que cuando se instaló el clan Fuma desapareció y nunca supo a donde fueron o que les paso.

En sí, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo ya que pronto tendría que cambiar de cuerpo, pero esperaba ganar en esta guerra contra todos ellos, si es que quiere sobrevivir, tendría que ponerse al margen de la vista de todos, también supo que el clan Uchiha dejo Konoha y que solo quedaron unos cuantos.

Quiso buscarlos para aprovechar el Sharingan pero dedujo que si Mikoto, la diosas del fuego negro, estaba en Uzu, su hijo Itachi iría ahí, lo cual se negaría para no tenerlos de enemigos, así que luego iría por el cuerpo de Sasuke, tenía suerte que el chico era orgulloso como su padre, así lo manipularía con su sello.

Pero ahora aumentaría sus fuerzas, ahora iría a buscar en el continente más personas de su interés para sus experimentos, pero, también buscaría Tsunade Senju, o hacia que se le una y le explicaría lo que paso en Konoha o intentaría usarla como un experimento y para su diversión, pobre diablo lo que le espera.

Ahora en Konoha, la declaración de guerra era seria, muchos otros emisarios de otras aldeas decían querer saber quiénes eran los aliados de Uzushiogakure, en eso muchos querían explicaciones, Minato estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Su hijo estaba en el pabellón Psicológico, para hacerlo entrar en razón, el equipo de experimentos no daba resultados de lo que paso con Anko y no creía lo del incesto, eso lo más chocante para él.

En eso mando a Kakashi, Raido, Genma e Iwashi con Jiraiya para buscar a Tsunade, según las supuestas investigaciones del Sanin sin invocación, descubrió que estaba ceca de Tanzaku, ya que ahí habría un torneo de póker, algo en que la antigua Tsunade iría sin dudar, pero eso cambio cuando vio la vida de Naruto y conoció a Hidan.

Flashback:

Narrador: Cuando llegaron al templo y pedir sus deseos en ese tiempo, no creyó todo lo que había hecho su hogar y su maestro contra su familia y lo que la remato fue lo que hizo Minato, eso fue el colmo.

Ahora veía como Kushina está al lado de Naruto mientras ella abrazaba a su hijo y no dormía por verlo, eso paso como 4 noches seguidas igual, porque Kushina no podía creer que su hijo tenía 8 años y su muerte para ella fue hace unas horas, además del miedo de dormir y ver que estaba en el estómago del Shinigami y todo era un sueño.

Tsunade: solo duerme, no has dormido en días, sino lo haces de verdad podrías morir.

Kushina: (mientras abrazaba a Naruto) no quiero dejarlo, no soportaría si es que estoy en un sueño o una pesadilla, no lo sé, aunque lo que él ha vivido es un infierno, todas las maldades que le hicieron y él es solo un chico, que fue puesto por los dioses aquí en mi camino.

Jejeje, parece un libro de aventura, no cree sensei, aunque sea un ser destinado a ser poderoso, él es mi bebe, lo único que me queda, aunque ahora deseo la muerte de la Hoja y de su padre, solo al verle me hace olvidar mis odios, eso es el amor al final.

Tsunade: si, eso es amor de padres, cuando perdí a Dan y a Nawaki, mi mundo se cayó, ahora estoy en decadencia total y aún más cuando tu moriste me deprimió más, no quise volver a la aldea por el miedo de los recuerdos.

Aun así me hice egoísta, mira Shizune (En eso la linda pelinegra estaba durmiendo con su cerdito abrazado y una gota de moco salía de su nariz de ella)

Técnicamente es mi esclava y ni un gracias le he dado en este tiempo que estuvo conmigo, de verdad he sido egoísta y que fue lo primero en hacer, pedí algo frívolo, el rejuvenecer porque me convertí en una vieja amarga y resentida.

Kushina: tranquila, sensei, ahora creo que podremos rehacer nuestras vidas, quien sabe, quizás en este mundo encuentres a un hombre estable de buenas costumbres, buena presencia y caballeroso que te haga feliz.

Narrador: en eso, ambas mujeres se ponen a reír, en eso en la cueva de la organización de Akatsuki, un frió se le metió en la columna y un fuerte estornudo dio Hidan, que ojeaba un revista por no de un pechugona rubia.

Cuando Tsunade empezó el tratamiento para componer la mente de Hidan este le contó como fue la niñez de él, este hombre sanguinario, no tenía nadie más, el perdió sus padres que ni conoció y vivió como esclavo para la secta de Hashin donde se le lavó el cerebro.

Tsunade se identificó con el hombre, no era muy profesional hacer un acercamiento o una proyección con él, pero así se acercó a él y el a ella, donde fue la primera mujer que se acercó sin pedirle algo a cambio.

Hidan empezó una medicación para los problemas psicóticos que se desarrollaron por los problemas de niño, así ella se convirtió en su apoyo y poco a poco empezó su relación.

Ella dejo el juego y su ludopatía se controló y el gusto por solo beber sake, Hidan dejo sus manías de orar a un dios ficticio y regocijarse por causarles dolor a los demás.

Fin de Flashback.

Narrador: así el dúo de mujeres llegaron a Tanzaku, los Akatsukis los seguían de cerca y Orochimaru seguía el rastro de las mujeres, tardaron casi 2 días en llegar a Tanzaku, los de Konoha y los Oto.

Los primeros en llegar y encontrarla fue Orochimaru con Kabuto y este le hizo una propuesta muy importante que casi hizo aceptar a Tsunade pero no era parte del plan.

Orochimaru: ha pasado tiempo, Tsunade, mi vieja amiga (dijo con una sonrisa y una mueca perversa)

Tsunade: ¿qué quieres Orochimaru? Soy una mujer ocupada, no estoy de humor para jugar contigo o tomar sake para recordar viejos tiempos.

Orochimaru: tranquila, vengo a pedir que te una a mis fuerzas, veras, Konoha no es lo que parece ser, por lo que descubrí hace poco.

Tsunade: bien tienes mi atención habla ahora.

Orochimaru: veras, parece ser que los líderes como Minato y el sensei son más serpientes que yo, ahora hay una organización llamada Akatsuki, ellos tiene muchos shinobis de rango "S", además de el mismo hijo de Minato con Kushina.

Tsunade: ¡que! (dijo fingiendo sorpresa, siendo ella una excelente actriz y buena engañando a Orochimaru)

Orochimaru: bien, tengo tu atención, parece ser que el chico tiene un gran poder y es muy destructivo, el grupo tiene a tus discípulas a su lado, incluso a su madre, es obvio que encontraron la manera de revivirla.

Tsunade: espera ella está viva, ¿pero cómo?, debo buscarla.

Orochimaru: espera, ese grupo y los Uzumakis están aliados, ellos le declararon la guerra a las naciones elementales, ellos perderán, nadie puede ganarle a las 5 naciones elementales.

Tsunade: y que quieres de mí, acaso te preocupas por mí, lo que hagas no es de mi incumbencia.

Orochimaru: claro que sí, esto es de tu incumbencia, ellos encontraron, la manera de revivir a las personas, únete a mí y yo reviviere a tu querido Dan y tu hermano Nawaki, que dices, únete a mí y te los devolveré con el Jutsu del Eddo Tensei.

Narrador: Tsunade iba a rechazar esa propuesta, ella ya había planeado con Naruto revivir a Nawaki luego con la madre de Gaara, además ya acepto la muerte de Dan como algo que se debió dar, ahora ella tenía alguien que amaba, a Hidan después de todo, esa mañana se enteró de algo en su hotel, ella estaba embarazada.

Tsunade: Orochimaru, yo…. (En eso apareció Jiraiya interrumpiendo la conversación de los otros 2 sanin)

Jiraiya: alto ahí (dijo poniéndose enfrente de Tsunade como que la protegía)

Oye Tsunade, no te dejaremos ir con él, él es un enemigo de Konoha, además quiso destruir la aldea que fundo tu abuelo (dijo pensado que tocaría una fibra de sensibilidad en ella por su abuelo)

Tsunade: Jiraiya, ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? (dijo con cara de sorpresa, ya sabiendo que la buscaban, además sentía a Kakuzu y Sasori cerca para ayudar)

Orochimaru: eres tan inoportuno como siempre, Tsunade piensa en lo que te dije, yo te contactare.

Jiraiya: estas bien Him… (En eso Tsunade le dio un golpe en la mandíbula rompiéndole un diente, ya que ella quería hacerlo por ser una basura con Naruto)

Tsunade: escúchame bien, idiota, sé muy bien lo que le hiciste a Naruto, Orochimaru me lo ha contado (dijo seria pero sabía que Jiraiya)

Jiraiya: espera nosotros hemos venido a llevarte a Konoha porque necesitamos de tu ayuda, veras Naruto está loco (en eso apareció Kakashi y los otros)

Tsunade: ¿cómo puedo creerte?, me parece más que me quieren llevar a la fuerza por la cantidad, veo a los antiguos guardaespaldas de Minato y el perro faldero de Kakashi.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama, no venimos a llevarla a la fuerza, sino a escoltarla, vera Naruto está mal de la cabeza, tiene poderes monstruosos e incluso, encontró la manera de resucita a otros como títeres y empezó a decir cosas que no son.

Jiraiya: Es verdad, incluso se unió a un grupo de radicales y criminales, él quiere erradicar a las naciones elementales y el mundo shinobi, pero parece ser que el Kyubi manipulo su mente desde la distancia, es más secuestro a Arashi, el hijo de Minato con el Kyubii y lo puso en el cuerpo de una Kushina poseída y mal revivida.

Tsunade-Shizune: ¡que! (dijeron las dos ante la estúpida mentira para hacerla una aliada contra Naruto)

Kakashi: si, veras, Naruto esta tan mal de la cabeza que intento revivir a su madre y a Anna Hyuga, que fue su tía y parecen ellas, pero no son ellas, incluso cree que en la aldea lo maltrataron y le hizo algo extraño a la esposa del sensei.

Narrador: Tsunade quería romperles la cara y Shizune los quería envenenar por las estúpidas mentiras que ellos decían, pero en eso salieron sus aliados a hacer más creíble todo el asunto, pero también estaba Naruto.

Naruto: bien Jiraiya, esta parece un empate, que tal si rompemos el empate, o más bien las piernas de ustedes.

Jiraiya: Naa..ruto… (Dijo asustado, no pensó que el aparecía en persona, esto arruinaría sus planes)

Kakuzu: esto será fácil, ¿con quienes peleare yo?

Sasori: ¡y yo!, quiero a Hatake y al sanin sin invocación.

Tsunade: espera, tú eres el hijo de Kushina, por qué haces esto (dijo interrumpiendo la conversación)

Naruto: que, ¿no te dijo el pervertido?

Tsunade: si, pero no dejare que actúes así, si es necesario yo te detendré (dijo así y se lanzó a pelear con él con Shizune, pero, era algo planeado para que crean que está de su lado de Konoha, por ahora)

Kakuzu: entonces yo peleo con el de lentes, el del sembon y al de la cicatriz.

Así se dieron los combates:

Narrador: Naruto con las mujeres se alejaron, claro hicieron una coreografía bien detallado para despistar su conversación.

Naruto: porque me pediste que venga, Tsunade-sama (dijo mientras esquivaba una patada de talón de parte de Shizune)

Tsunade: veras, esta mañana me hice una prueba (dijo mientras esquivo un golpe al rostro de Naruto)

Shizune: ¿de qué? (dijo mientras le lanzaba agujas a Naruto por la derecha)

Tsunade: una de embarazo, "ups", debo tener 2 semanas (dijo dándole un golpe en la cara a Naruto que quedó paralizado por la noticia)

Shizune: felicidades Tsunade-sama, pero esto cambia la misión.

Naruto: podrías hacer lo todo en 2 semanas, dijo mientras lanzaba al aire a Shizune que cayo luego de pie.

Tsunade: Claro, tendría que investigar todo rápido, sus proyectos secretos y avisar a los de la rama secundaria de los Hyuga y sacar mi patrimonio de esa cloaca.

Naruto: bien, será en 2 semanas a partir de hoy, ese día lo hayas cumplido o no te sacaremos de ahí, si ellos saben que estas embarazada y en estado fértil son capaces de muchas porquerías.

Tsunade: de acuerdo, que así sea. (Dijo mientras dejaban de combatir y vieron los demás peleando)

Narrador: en su combate Sasori, saco un pergamino, en ese instante se cortó el dedo y saco a sus nuevas marionetas, estas eran su orgullo, ellas eran del metal Kachinko, el regalo de Bills para él.

Su primera marioneta era un hombre pálido con un gancho de carnicero en la mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía una espada Dao como mano, el títere tenia ropa negra con una gabardina negra y un sombrero negro, era conocido como Edge.

El segundo era hombre de casi tres metros, su cabeza era pequeña, con brazos gigantescos, con ropa simple, tenía un pantalón marrón y un suéter rojo, en sus manos tenia guantes de metal con púas de metal, su nombre era Pin.

El tercero era un arlequín, con apariencia de payaso con kunais en sus manos, en el rostro tenía una máscara, con una nariz larga, su nombre era Chester, además tenía una particularidad con los sellos.

La cuarta marioneta era una mujer, con ropa de una geisha, de color rojo, ella tenía un rostro angelical y cabellos negros, pero de la boca le salía serpientes venenosas, esta era Hebi.

La quinta, era un vaquero de 6 brazos con distintos tipos de pistolas, el títere vestía con pantalones azules y botas marrones, camisa a cuadros negros y chalecos marrón, tenía un bigote fino con el sombreo marrón, su nombre es Sixshot.

El sexto era un soldado de tipo Alemán con el cuerpo que parecía un robot, con una gabardina verdosa oscura, y un casco alemán con punta, su habilidad especial era lanzar grandes ráfagas de fuego, él era Torche.

El séptimo era un caballero de armadura plateada, tenía un escudo gigante y una lanza que era un taladro, este era Knightmoon, estas marionetas, menos Pin, median dos metros.

Sasori no se movía de su lugar, las marionetas lo defendían de sus ataques, con golpes y contraataques que confundía a los shinobis, los jutsus de fuego no surtían efecto para destruir a los títeres.

Los sembones que lanzaba que lanzaba Jiraiya con su jutsu con su cabello rebotaban en ellos, salvo en las serpientes de Hebi y los golpes de la Ninjato Ambu de kakashi, solo se astillaba la hoja del arma, lo que los sorprendía, es que no se veían los hilos para manejándolos.

Lo que no saben es que Sasori, ha perfeccionado el método de control de sus marionetas de manera mental, gracias a los jutsus de los Uzumakis y sellos estudiados con Nagato y Kushina, después de todo él era parte del clan, algo como un pariente lejano, pero uno al final.

Kakashi quería usar su Raikiri pero al perder su sharingan por Naruto se tenía que limitar para no hacerse daño con esa técnica, después de todo Kakashi robo ese ojo.

Kakuzu solo atacaba en taijutsu a los 3 shinobis, en eso activo un jutsu, era del elemento tierra, sus cuerpo se hizo extremadamente duro, de hecho, rompió la espada de Raido en varios pedazos cuando le dio un golpe en el filo.

Incluso recibía de lleno los ataques de bolas de fuego de Iwashi, que eran demasiadas potentes, en eso Kakuzu se quitó su túnica dejando ver su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices por su técnica prohibida de Jiongu.

Kakuzu: divertido, pero si Sasori se divierte, yo también lo haré, "Técnica prohibida, Jiongu: liberación de los cuatro dragones" (en eso de la espalda de Kakuzu, salían 4 mascaras de dragón, como la que tenía el, solo de colores distintos)

Narrador: en eso, las macaras se transformaron en seres extraños, en eso Kakuzu hizo un pose de manos y grito, "Elemento Lava: bala de roca ardiente".

En eso uno de los seres con máscaras de dragón de fuego se fusiono otra vez a él y creo esa bala de roca, esta salió a gran velocidad aplastando y quemando a Iwashi que grito del dolor.

Kakuzu: uno menos faltan 2, (en eso los 2 que quedaba atacaron directo con sus mejores técnicas fusionando sus técnicas, la gran llamarada de fuego con el jutsu de bala de viento.

Jajaja, eso es lo mejor que tienen, "elemento hielo: jutsu de los lobos congelados" (en eso, 2 dragones se metieron en Kakuzu y 2 lobos de hielo gigantes fueron creados y salieron a correr contra Genma y Raido que fueron golpeados y congelados por los lobos, ya habían muerto como su otro compañero)

Narrador: ahora las marionetas de Sasori habían apaleado a Kakashi y Jiraiya, algunas serpientes mordieron a Jiraiya, que también tenía varios kunais en su cuerpo con sembones envenenados.

Kakashi tenía varias heridas de bala, pero no en sus órganos principales, también varios golpes y cortadas, y Sasori seguía fresco como lechuga, sin ningún rasguño.

Sasori: sabes Hatake, por años pensé en matarte como un perro, por lo que tu padre le hizo a los míos, pero, seria igual de cobarde que el tuyo, por lo que no tomare tu vida.

Kakashi: es muy noble de tu parte ¿sabes aún no he perdido? (dijo sobándose donde le cayeron las balas)

Sasori: en serio, asi que eres mejor que no, es asi (en eso Sasori guarda sus marionetas y toma posición de combate), entonces atácame con tu mejor técnica.

Kakashi: si así lo quieres, ¡Chidoriiii! (grito con fuerza he hizo los sellos, salió corriendo, pero cuando Jiraiya reacciono por las mordeduras de serpiente y su veneno, ya era tarde)

Narrador: así, el brazo derecho de Kakashi, había sido cortado por una cola de escorpión que salía debajo de la tierra, el brazo salió disparado y bañado en ácido y un cumulo de sangre se regó por los lados con los gritos de Kakashi.

En las sombras había alguien viendo el combate y en su mente decía: si hubiera tenido mi ojo él hubiera visto a la marioneta de Hiruko debajo de la tierra y darse cuenta de la trampa.

Era Obito, el miraba como el desgraciado de Kakashi sufría como él lo hizo cuando lo aplasto la roca y lo dejo, incluso la perra de Rin Ohara, cuando la fue a recatarla.

El regalo de sus amigos por su valor y compañerismo fueron burlas, insultos, humillación, dolor y la mitad del cuerpo destrozado, encima la cerda desgraciada de Rin le arranco el ojo,para dárselo a Kakashi, pero ahora, aunque sea un momento se le fue la preocupación por ver como pagaba lo que él debía, en eso recibió una visita por detrás.

Naruto: te diviertes, Tobi (en eso Tobi gira su cabeza con fuerza y miedo)

Tobi: ¡TU! (dijo con ira)

Naruto: tranquilo, no vengo a ser tu enemigo, no por hoy, de hecho te traigo un regalo (en eso le lanza un frasco, era su ojo sharingan que Kakashi y Rin le robaron)

Tobi: ¿por qué me lo das? (dijo con extrañes)

Naruto: es simple, quiero que seas fuerte, quiero que seas el más fuerte de lo que soñaste, porque luego te daré una paliza que incluso Madara lo sentirá en el mas allá.

Tobi: esto no solo me hace fuerte, sabes que no me dejare vencer, (pero fue interrumpido por Naruto)

Naruto: lo sé, no quiero que seas débil, por no me costara trabajo vencer, aunque buen detalle de los sellos anti presencia, sino hubieras reído no te hubiera visto hace rato, adiós por ahora Obito.

Tobi: nunca más digas ese nombre, Obito era débil, tonto y confiado, soy Tobi, aquel que se convertirá en un dios para acabar con la corrupción y reformar el mundo a mi voluntad.

Naruto: Ahhh, por Kami, cuantos dicen lo mismo, por que siempre me encuentro con imbéciles que se creen dioses, no sabes lo que es un dios, luego lo entenderás, adiosito (en eso desapareció y reapareció al lado de Sasori y Kakuzu)

Bien, parece ser que no vendrás con nosotros Tsunade, has tomado tu decisión y que sea así, perecerás junto con Konoha, adiós (en eso los 3 Akatsukis alzaron vuelo lo que sorprendió a los demás por el poder de volar)

Narrador: en eso Tsunade empezó a curar el muñón de Kakashi y las heridas de Jiraiya, en su interior se reía de lo que les paso, incluso lo del brazo que se deshacía, ya que Hiruko tenía cargas de ácido cuando corta con su cola y quemo el brazo amputado de Kakashi.

Notas:

-Ahora las marionetas de Sasori son de Kachiko, el metal con que se rompió la espada Z, con el creo marionetas que están inspiradas en Puppet Masters, salvo por el del taladro en su cabeza que lo cambie por un caballero y le falta una novena, que es un gigante, es su armas más poderosa.

-Kakuzu aprendió a mesclar los elementos en sus cuerpo pudiendo hacer técnicas de elementos avanzados, esto lo pone en ventaja contra los enemigos.

-Ahora, la misión de Tsunade será sacar de Konoha y robar informes secretos que se revelara en el siguiente capítulo, también sacara los patrimonios de su familia de ahí y a los Hyugas de la antigua rama secundaria.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7: El ataque a Uzushiogakure._**

Narrador: Al día siguiente después de haber atendido las heridas de Kakashi y darle antídotos a Jiraiya y hacer que recojan los cadáveres de sus muertos, Tsunade y los demás regresaron a Konoha.

El viaje fue callado, Jiraiya quería hablar con Tsunade, pero ella no le dirigió la palabra ni la mirada, lo mismo pasaba con Shizune.

Pero en sólo dos días llegaron a la aldea, al llegar a la aldea fueron llamados por el concejo, ahí empezaría su misión, pero ella no sabía si ella aguantaría sus miradas y sus palabras hipócritas después de lo que le hicieron a los Senjus y a los Uzumakis.

Minato: Bien señores, esta reunión es primeramente para darle la bienvenida a Tsunade Senju, (dijo con una sonrisa pensando que ella ayudaría a la aldea)

Irusen: Bienvenida hija mía, (dejó hipotéticamente contra Tsunade el antiguo Kage)

Tsunade: Gracias por la bienvenida, pero quisiera que me informen todo lo que ha estado pasando, espero que me digan la verdad y no me mientan (dijo fríamente)

Narrador: Así contaron las mentiras que ya habían planeado, incluyendo las que ya les había dicho Jiraiya.

Tsunade ya sabía que le mentían, aún así, los dejo creer que ella creía su verdad, mientras tanto Shizune, ya había empezado con lo suyo, ella en este tiempo no sólo había aumentado su nivel hasta llegar a un ser una shinobi de clase "S".

Sino también era una experta en sellos y medicina, su reserva de chakra al igual que los demás Akatsukis, era monstruoso su poder, solo con sellos especiales engañaba a los sensores y a los doujutsus.

Así estando en los aposentos de Tsunade es decir, de su familia, el complejo Senju, a pesar de ser una gran zona, Shizune activo los sellos de seguridad, dejando fuera el escuadrón Ambu que la acompañaba a la residencia.

Ahí quizás ellos pensaron que compartiría el espacio, después de todo el consejo no confía ni siquiera entre ellos, ahora Shizune, se puso su uniforme de espía y se pudo escabullir por un pasaje secreto afuera del complejo, ella se dirigió al complejo Hyuga.

En ese sitio, ella se encontró con Ko, que entrenaba, ahora qué el sello del ave enjaulada desapareció, ningún otro miembro de la rama secundaria puede ser sellado, él se dedicó a entrenar para ir al Ambu, ya que el solo era un shinobi al servicio del clan.

Él quería recuperar a Hinata y Hanabi, ya que cuidar a Hinata era su responsabilidad y Natsu era responsable por Hanabi, por lo que ambos eran pareja ambos, Ko decidió traer ambas de vuelta como sea.

Shizune: Así que la rama secundaria ahora es más fuerte, por lo que no está limitada, qué interesante (dijo ella con una máscara de jabalí y un manto negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, además, la máscara que distorsionada la voz, sin saber si era hombre o mujer, ya que también se cubrió el cabello con una pañoleta)

Ko: ¿quién eres?, ¿cómo entraste el complejo Hyuga? (dijo poniéndose en pose de combate)

Shizune: Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo, no soy un enemigo, por lo menos no de la rama secundaria por petición, de hecho vengo a traerte unas cartas a ti Ko y Natsu Hyuga.

Ko: ¿Quién envía esas cartas? Y ¿qué quieres conmigo?

Shizune: Las cartas las manda Anna Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, son amigas mías, y puedo probarlo mira (en eso le enseña una fotografía donde estaban las 3 mencionadas con Son Goku)

Ko: Son ellas, ¿están bien? ¿Que les pasó? ¿Cómo es que Anna-sama está viva? (dijo desesperadamente al ver la foto)

Shizune: Calma, vengo de parte de ellas a informarte algunas cosas, Ko Hyuga, verás el motivo porque el sello del ave enjaulada ya no existe o haya información para volver a usarse, es por obra de ellas.

Además de que en este momento los sellos ya no afectan de manera negativa al clan Hyuga o me equivoco.

Ko: Es verdad, hasta hace un par de años, han tratado de volver a sellar a los miembros del Clan de la rama secundaria.

Shizune: Déjame decirte algo, sabes muy bien que los cimientos de esta aldea está más podrida que un muerto en el desierto, ¿no es verdad?

Tanto así que te diré un secreto.

El clan Uchiha no fue eliminado simplemente por capricho de Mikoto y el clan quería controlar a toda la aldea, claro por la codicia de Fugaku, su anterior líder, el quería dar un golpe de estado a la aldea, pero pasaron ciertas cosas que hizo que su mujer hiciera lo que hizo.

Pero la aldea lo supo e iba a mandar a Itachi Uchiha a eliminar a todo el clan, pero Mikoto se entero y asesino a Fugaku y sus hombres y guerreros que lo iban a apoyar para su golpe de estado, ahora el consejo supo de esto y planeo la muerte del clan por exterminio.

Pero no sólo ellos fueron eliminados por la voluntad del concejo, en la Segunda Guerra los Senjus fueron eliminados hasta casi su extinción por el consejo y algunos shinobis que pensaron que ellos acaparaban todo el poder.

También te diré, que el ataque a la aldea de Uzu, fue orquestado por el Sandaime Hokage, el señor feudal del país del fuego y los demás países elementales, luego seguía el Clan Hyuga, ¿sabes cómo?

Ko: Eso, eso, eso es verdad, es verdad (dijo asombrado por lo que se le revelaba)

Shizune: Sí es verdad, todo como te dije, ellos pensaron en utilizar el sello del ave jaula para matar a todos los Hyugas de la rama secundaria.

Era más fácil eliminar a casi dos tercios de tu Clan, lo peor de todo es que al eliminar un parte de esos clanes sin avisarles a estos y han estado jugando en su contra traicionándose entre los lideres.

Ko: Me imagino qué cuándo decidieron eliminar a los Senjus y los demás, el líder Uchiha y el líder de la aldea y de mi clan lo planearon y lo mismo pasó con todo el consejo, sin saber que iban eliminarlos en ese momento, correcto (dijo de forma seria)

Shizune: Así es, cómo sabes, está aldea esta en guerra con Uzushiogakure, dime, que decides ¿de qué lado pelearán?

Ko: ¿Qué? (dijo asombrado y extrañado por esa pregunta)

Shizune: A lo que me refiero es, qué quieres hacer, el Clan Hyuga o por lo menos la rama secundaria, ¿ya sabes de los collares explosivos no? (dijo tranquilamente)

Ko: ¿qué? ¿Qué cosa es explosiva? (dijo molesto y furioso por esa idea)

Shizune: De esto (dijo sacando de su ropa un artefacto de metal qué parecía que iba en el cuello)

Este es un collar explosivo, ahora está desactivado, pero ellos en estos meses han estado elaborando varios para ponerlos en tu clan, ya que no pueden ser sellados, esto les volara la cabeza sino los obedecen.

Ko: ¡Imposible Son unos malditos monstruos! (dijo con ira y gritando)

Shizune: Tranquilo, por petición de Anna-sama y sus hijas he venido para llevarme a la rama secundaria de tu clan, antes de que les pongan esto, antes sólo eran sellos, ahora quién utilizar tecnología para someterlos (dijo Shizune revelando su rostro a Ko por que sentía que podía confiar en el ahora)

Ko: Entiendo, yo hablaré con todos los miembros del clan en la rama secundaria, los convenceré y nos iremos de acá contigo.

Shizune: Bien, yo te buscaré en unos días, ahí te contaré cómo haremos para salir todos de acá, es mas creo que se iría un clan de más en esta aldea.

Narrador: En eso, se despiden y ella volvió al complejo Senju, así informó a sus compañeros de Akatsuki a través de los comunicadores especiales que tenían.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de reuniones seguían discutiendo los puntos a seguir para esta guerra, sabían que si van a pelear con esas personas perderían por sí solos.

Sus poderes eran monstruos, se lamentaba por no haberlos tenido antes y aprovecharlos, aunque Minato había logrado extraer mucho chakra del Kyubii para hacer experimentos para poder crear semi-jinchurikis perfectos.

Minato tenía un inmenso odio contra su antigua familia, pero aún deseaba la venganza y más poder, ya que se le había inculcado eso desde niño.

Tsunade tenía cara de poker para tener que aguantar las estupideces que todos ellos decían, ella daba pocas opiniones pero sólo hablaba fuertemente cuando era un asunto médico, aunque eran enemigos dio su opinión para ayudar a Anko.

Su opinión fue que si era absorción del chakra natural fue a través de un sello roto, lo más ideal sería reparar ese sello y drenar el chakra natural de su cuerpo para que vuelva la normalidad quizás sólo así se recupere físicamente.

Aunque tardarían meses, quizás un par de años para que ella vuelva con su cuerpo a la normalidad, pero se lo merecía por haber tratado asi a Naruto y también por haber abusado asi del niño.

El asunto del tratamiento psicológico de Arashi, se lo dejó los Yamanaka que tristemente en privado le confirmaron la verdad del incesto entre la madre y el hijo a Minato.

Los Yamanaka no podían hacer nada con los sellos de memoria para hacer que el chico olvide su trauma con la kyubi no kitsune.

En eso, antes de acabar la reunión se escuchaban unos pasos, eran dos personas que se acercaban, uno era un hombre de alrededor de 40 años, con barba y cabello blanco largo, medía un metro con 80, tenía ropa de doctor con una bata blanca encima.

La otra persona es de una mujer, media un metro con 64, tenía zapatos de tacones negros, una camisa roja y una minifalda y unas pantimedias negras.

Ella tenía el cabello largo castaño, aparentaba unos 28 o 29 años, además tenia unos lentes y un cuerpo de infarto, hasta ahora Minato no había podido seducirla como a otras, es más ella siempre lo rechazó.

Ella estaba en la aldea con el otro doctor, sólo por las investigaciones que prometieron y hasta habían cumplido con unas cuantas, como el proceso de clonación, cómo los genitales de Fugaku y un nuevo ojo para Kakashi ya que Naruto le arranco el sharingan de Obito.

Minato: ¡Oh! Veo que ya salieron de sus laboratorios, permítanme presentarlos a Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade, este es el doctor Myuda, es experto en biogenetica, y ciencias biomecanicas

Y la bella dama ahi, es la doctora Kilika, ella es experta en bioquímica y genética celular.

Myuda: Mucho gusto señorita, se ve más joven de lo que dicen.

Tsunade: Gracias, es por mis investigaciones personales además de mí genética Senju-Uzumaki (dijo cuidadosamente además no podía sentir la presencia de ambos, lo cual la inquietaba mucho)

Kilika: Ah, una Senju, si me permites algo de tu sangre te prometo hacer algo para tratar de repoblar tu clan, ya que creo que debes tener más de 50 años y ya no eres fértil.

Tsunade: ¿perdón? (dijo la rubia de grandes pechos muy molesta)

Kilika: No quise ofenderle, solo digo qué podríamos ayudarle a tener más miembros en su clan, soy experta en modificaciones genéticas y muchas cosas más (dijo algo nerviosa)

Minato: Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿A qué se debe su visita ante el consejo el día de hoy? rara vez salen de sus laboratorios para venir a hablar conmigo.

Myuda: Vera señor Yondaime, supimos lo que le pasó a Kakashi, cómo recordará pudimos re-clonar su ojo perdido, que se la arrancó hace unos meses, no era un sharingan porque no nos ha dado permiso para experimentar con esos ADN.

Pero pudimos hacer el mismo proceso para recrear el ojo que perdió de joven.

Kilika: Como lo hicimos con las pequeñas pelotitas de señor Fugaku (dijo de forma burlona haciendo reír a todos y avergonzando Fugaku, ya que volvió a tomar el puesto como líder de su pequeño clan)

Fugaku: Ten mas respeto maldita idiota (dijo gritando con odio)

Kilika: No te enojes, "pulgarcito", el que te lo haya vuelto a crear chiquito como lo tenías antes no es mi culpa, es culpa de tu genética.

Irusen: Entonces a qué se debe su visita (recalcó el anciano haciendo ver que ellos no respondían la pregunta aun e intentando cambiar de tema)

Myuda: Bueno, mire, el asunto sería los demás experimentos, cómo hemos estado trabajando en ellos (dijo rascándose una ceja)

Danzo: ¿qué otros experimentos? (dijo el anciano muy interesado ya que él no conocía nada de esa división)

Minato: Te refieres a lo de la ingeniería biomecánica lo que siempre me hablaste.

Myuda: Así es, cómo sabrán a través de los descubrimientos y excavaciones, sabrá que anteriormente el mundo tenia una gran tecnología, por lo que pude averiguar y re-descubrir, al fin hemos podido crear una súper prótesis y queremos que Kakashi sea nuestro primer usuario.

Omura: ¿Cómo es posible eso? (dijo el anciano intrigado)

Kilika: Pueden recordar que ustedes ha robaron planos exactos de las marionetas de Sunagakure ¿o me equivoco? (dijo haciéndoles recordar que eran unos ladrones)

Lo único que hicimos fue reconstruir una de tal manera qué amplifica los poderes de una manera que sobrepasa y deja obsoleto a un brazo normal.

Narrador: En eso el doctor Myuda sacó un maletín, en eso lo abrió y encima de la mesa para que todos vean, no era de piel sintética, imitaba perfecto la forma de un brazo humano.

También se veía ranuras que podían abrirse, de hecho se podía ver que había sido trabajado con acero y metal conductor de chackra, tenía franjas brillantes de color, ademas de armas ocultas, aunque era de color blanco con fuerte relieves en algunas partes.

Tsunade está preocupada, sabía que había algo asi por indicaciones de Kami-sama, esto sería una de las cosas que lo preocupó y les pidió venir a la aldea, el armamento bélico escondido, aunque aún no sabía nada del asunto de las manipulaciones genéticas ya que dicen ser expertos ambos.

Hiashi: ¿podría explicar cómo funciona?

Myuda: Es muy simple, en la parte superior tiene distintos acoplamientos en las terminales nerviosas para el cuerpo, antes de ponerlo en una persona tendríamos que hacer una cirugía, tendríamos que remover parte de la piel y poner implantes biomecánicos muy pequeños.

Al final de cuentas podría poner y sacarse la prótesis como si nada, ahora se podía producir fuertes ráfagas de energía muy parecidos a lo que vimos ese día que llegaron los enemigos de Akatsuki.

El brazo no sólo podría lanzar ráfagas de energía, sino también moverse a gran velocidad con el pensamiento de la persona mucho más rápido que una prótesis de marioneta que usa Sunagakure.

También llevaría dentro de su interior objetos como pequeñas herramientas, además de poder utilizarlo para hacer técnicas más especiales con el chakra, el brazo se alimentaria del chakra del usuario no consume demasiado, es más sólo sería poco y luego haremos por sellos que absorba chakra del ambiente.

Ya que para nosotros utilizar el chakra es muy difícil o casi imposible, ya que sólo somos civiles, esta arma revolucionara el mundo shinobi, con esto hasta un civil puede vencer algún día aun Kage.

Kilika: imagínense, un pelotón, no, un ejercito compuesto de estas armas, saben lo poderosos que serian invadiendo otros países, y continentes, Konohagakure no Sato no tendría comparación (dijo de forma muy sensual moviéndose entre los hombres del consejo como si los hipnotizara con sus palabras)

Concejal Civil: segura de eso podríamos ser mas poderosos (dijo nerviosamente)

Myuda: claro que si, eso solo en el campo de tecnología, recuerden que a través de las mejoraciones genéticas podríamos recrear clanes y sus atributos como los Doujutsus y lineas de sangre.

Shikaku: lo único que tenemos que sacrificar son muestras almas y humanidad, no es asi (dijo algo molesto por la propuestas de modificaciones corporales y genéticas)

Shibi: lo único que lograremos será perpetuar las guerras entre naciones, no es ilógico querer seguir ese camino (dijo seriamente con un tomo mas alto demostrando eso)

Inoichi: pero con esas habilidades podremos detener a esos animales de Uzushiogakure, con eso tendríamos ventaja en esta guerra (dijo recriminándole a sus compañeros)

Danzo: la última palabra la tendrá el señor del fuego y el Youndaime, al final de cuentas (dijo escondiendo su sonrisa, sabiendo que ellos aceptarían para ganar mas poder y si sale bien el podría ser el regente del mundo, como siempre lo deseo)

Narrador: asi lo sometieron a votación, entre el bando civil, el bando shinobi, los ancianos y el Señor feudal estuvo en duda, asi que se lo dejo al consejo por lo quedo en votación.

Por eso los únicos que votaron en contra, fueron El clan Aburame, El clan Kurama, El clan Nara y El clan Senju, ellos se negaron, pero ahora los científicos tenían permiso para usar los fondos y los materiales genéticos encontrados.

Tsunade esta asustada por lo que ellos podrían usar genes, no quería imaginarse y saber las monstruosidades que ellos podrían hacer, incluso podría reparar y sanar cuerpo asi, pero solo lo usarían en guerra, eso ya era un crimen para Tsunade.

Lo peor es que ella sabia que en un bunker, en el nivel mas bajo de la aldea, hay un bóveda donde esta las muestras de sangre, tejidos de piel y otros tipos de muestras de varios shinobis.

El material genético de su abuelo, Hasirama Senju, estaba ahí, ellos podrían revivir el Mokuton, ella sabia eso por que su tío abuelo Tobirama Senju, el Nidaime Hokage, lo creo, con muestras y otras cosas para investigación, además en su época de Chunin, Orochimaru incluso entro ahí.

Como investigación, pues fue mandado por el Sandaime para sus investigaciones, de ahí seguro saco el material para su Edo Tensei, por ahora nadie sabia lo que podría pasar con esas modificaciones.

Ahora Tsunade planeaba lo que haría, ella intentaría destruir esas muestras y destruir esos planos de esas armas, solo tendría 11 días para hacerlo y ahora necesitaría mas ayuda interna.

Mientras tanto en Uzushiogakure.

Narrador: el equipo de Hidan, Deidara, Hanabi y Son Goku llegaron de su misión que tenia en el país de las Nieves, la misión era proteger Koyuki Kazahana, que era una actriz, el manager contrato a su organización como guardaespaldas, donde descubrieron que ella era la princesa heredera.

Doto Kazahana, era el hermano del rey de esas tierras, pero quería la tecnología para crear armas y la guerra, el grupo venció fácilmente a las fuerzas de Doto, haciendo recapacitar a Koyuki a no rendirse, pues Goku le contó su historia y su origen y como se hizo fuerte.

Koyuki, quedo interesada por Goku y por ello, ella quería una alianza con los países afiliados con Uzushiogakure, aunque ahora ese equipo volvió, Naruto les dio la noticia a Hidan del embarazo de Tsunade este se desmallo.

Luego se contactaron con Tsunade al llegar la noche, al hablar con ella Hidan y Deidara actuaban como sometidos por sus mujeres, lo cual era la risa y mofas de esa noche en Uzu.

Pero al ponerse serios, Tsunade les contó todo lo que había pasado, el proyecto que la aldea tenia, lo cual preocupo a todos, en especial a Vegeta y a Goku, aun recordaban lo que paso con el asunto de Cell y los androides, aunque Goku les tenia información de algo que descubrió aparte en esa misión.

Han pasado ya 3 días, en Uzushiogakure no Sato, Naruto combatía contra su madre y Nagato, a gran velocidad, ambos Uzumakis padres, habían superado el nivel de "SS", Nagato ya podía usar todo el poder del rinengan y Kushina seguía y podía a mas, mejoro en sellos y el control de sus cadenas podiendo materializar mas de 20 de su cuerpo.

De testigos en su combate tenían a varios jóvenes niños que ingresaban a la academia, muchos de clanes y gente nómada que buscaban un hogar y claro, niños huérfanos de varias villas.

Estaban emocionados ya que era el primer día de clases en la academia, muchos niños ya deseaban ser shinobis de Uzu.

La emoción y la excitación era indescriptible en los rostros de los niños, además de que las niñas se sorprendían del poder que podía mostrar Kushina, además de ser fuerte era bella y los niños se asombraron de la fuerza de Naruto y de Nagato.

Chunin maestro del Clan Chinoke: Bien, suficiente creo que ya ha sido una gran demostración para los niños, Uzukage-sama (dijo el maestro a ella con respeto)

Kushina: tiene razón, espero que los niños estén inspirados por esta demostración.

Niño 1: Claro que sí (dijo gritando con emoción el niño)

Niño 2: Eso fue sorprendente ¿cuando podemos pelear así?

Naruto: Jajaja, primero necesitan entrenar muy duro y obtener el conocimiento, luego aprender mucho de meditación, pero más importante lo que necesitan es la voluntad y deseo de ser más fuerte para proteger a los que aman.

Niña 1: ¿Proteger a alguien que amas?

Naruto: Sí, como saben Akatsuki es una organización fundada por mi padre, Nagato Uzumaki, también por Konan, el ángel celestial de Amegakure, y Yahiko, el líder de esa Villa.

Originalmente fundaron la organización para salvar a su aldea y evitar las guerras, luego por manipulación de algunos enemigos a la causa, fueron engañados, así se volvieron mercenarios, pero la idea de traer la paz al mundo nunca se olvidó y ahora es más grande el deseo todavía.

Niño 3: ¿pero antes eran menos ellos?

Nagato: Pues a decir verdad ustedes deberían saber qué Akatsuki ahora está formado por aldeas, claro los que llevamos los mantos negros con nubes, hemos alcanzado el nivel "S" y el "SS", claro Hay algunos que están en un Rango "A" pero se han ganado su lugar ahí por sus habilidades y que pronto también alcanzarán el rango "S"

Niña 2: Algún día nosotros podríamos pertenecer a esa organización.

Kushina: Claro, podrían llegar sólo se demuestran que son fuertes pero más importante deben tener su corazón la voluntad y el deseo de llevar la paz al mundo (dijo ella con una gran sonrisa contagiándose a todos los niños y a Naruto y a Nagato)

Narrador: En eso llegó un hombre con máscara se arrodillo ante ella y entregó mensaje.

Ambu: Uzukage-sama, los espías de Iwa, han mandado un mensaje diciendo que Onoki, el Sandaime Suchikage, está marchando directamente hacia acá con más de cuatro mil soldados, mil Mercenarios y nuevo escuadrón explosivo qué son 10 miembros nuevos.

Al parecer llegarán mañana en la noche ¿qué desea que se haga, que reúna al consejo o que mandes espías a vigilar su paso?

Kushina: Reúne al consejo de de inmediato por favor (dijo ella con un tono serio)

Ambu: De inmediato mi señora (eso desaparece un pestañeo ante todos)

Narrador: El consejo se reunió por completo, todos los miembros de clanes y los cuatro miembros civiles y en representantes de otras aldeas en la alianza.

En eso se tomó una decisión en ese momento, iban a mandar a las 7 espadas demoníacas, también irían, Vegeta, Hidan y Deidara.

Mañana exactamente a las a las 600 horas, los iban a interceptar a medio camino, así se mandó el mensaje para que vengan de inmediato los miembros de las espadas que están en otras aldea.

Kisame estaba feliz, porque se sentía aburrido, porque hacía varias semanas no tenía una buena misión, aunque se divertía entrenando los reclutas para el ambu, no era lo mismo para él.

Hotarubi, en la aldea escondida entre las estrellas, salió de inmediato volando ya que podía manipular el Ki para llegar a la aldea de Uzu, ahora la aldea Hoshigakure sabía que había iniciado la guerra y preparaban sus fortificaciones.

Los anbus que habían sido enviados regresaron con los datos y dijeron donde acompañan esa noche para salir al amanecer.

Al amanecer el escuadrón de diez hombres alzó vuelo y se dirigieron al punto dónde se estaba levantando el campamento, todos ellos habían entrenado con El maestro Roshi, kami-sama, hasta con Kaio-sama.

Vegeta era el líder, en estos años Vegeta había adquirido a través de su esposa Mikoto un gran aprecio e interés por el estilo de combate de los shinobis.

Aunque había algo de movimientos innecesarios en el combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo, pero era efectivo el estilo en la guerra.

Tanto así fue que Vegeta se convirtió en el maestro de todos los Ambus, para que ellos ganen experiencia tenían que pelear Cuerpo A Cuerpo con él, aunque a la mayoría solía dejarles moretones, huesos rotos y contusiones severas.

Pero si resistían por lo menos 2 meses seguidos, el los aceptaba como ambus y los sobrevivientes se daban cuenta que valió la pena el entrenamiento con Vegeta, ya que poseían una gran resistencia y fuerza física.

Ahora el equipo llegó, rodearon por la parte frontal del ejército de Iwa, Onoki se sorprendió por lo que ellos podían volar.

Vegeta: Así que tú eres el insecto que quiere atacar nuestra aldea aldea, hoy, tú y tú ejército de sabandijas caerán. (Dijo Vegeta orgullosamente con su máscara de Deva puesta encima)

Onoki: Así que los de Uzu siguen vivos, ahora todos ellos caerán y más porque se atrevieron a retar Iwa (dijo arrogantemente el viejo)

Deidara: Viejo miserable, hoy caerás (viejo sacándose su máscara del revelando quién era)

Onoki: Maldito mocoso, Deidara aquí estabas con estos miserables, traidor (dijo el viejo Onoki con una llama de ira a su alrededor)

Deidara: "PÚDRETE" viejo asqueroso, yo no seré tu títere aunque en este momento... "Katsu" (en eso aparecieron varios animalitos como ardillas y gorriones que se acercan al ejército de Iwa y explotaron)

Narrador: Este de la mejora las técnicas que había aumentado Deidara a su repertorio, ahora podía crear esculturas y cosas que parecían realmente vivas y con una potencia superior al C-3, asi se dio la masacre.

En eso Deidara se lanzó al combate Cuerpo A Cuerpo, en eso en sus golpes, uso el puño explosivo, la Palma Explosiva y Puño de Mina Explosiva, ya que su fuerza física aumento considerablemente, tras el entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi y los demas.

Hidan: Así que tú te vas a divertir, yo también iré a divertirme (dijo mientras mostraba su nueva guadaña y comenzó a cortar varias cabezas)

Kisame: Nosotros también vamos a la batalla vamos espadachines demoníacos, debemos demostrar nuestra nueva fuerza, no vienes Vegeta-san (dijo giran a un lado la cabeza para hablar con el)

Vegeta: Yo pelearé con el viejo, se ve que el es el más fuerte, debo divertirme un poco más, aunque creo que sólo es una sabandija con un poco de poder (dijo desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a Onoki dándole una patada para sacarlo volar a gran velocidad)

Narrador: Kisame uso a Samehada, fusionándose con su arma y empezó a tocar por debajo de la Tierra como un tiburón arrancando las piernas de sus enemigos.

Raiga aumentó su velocidad y fuerza física usando sus Kibas, influyendo un poco de su chakra eléctrico en ellas haciendo las más peligrosas en cada apuñalada.

Zabuza Momochi se movía muy rápido con su enorme espada destrozando a los cuerpos de sus enemigos, Hotarubi, usaba la Niubari, ya que la consiguió hace poco en una misión, cabe aclarar que estos cuatro hombres ya eran de Rango "S".

Los demás miembros de las espadas eran de Rango "A", pero sabían utilizar bien sus espadas y sus habilidades propias, Suigetsu utilizaba a Kabutowari, con la mejora por el entrenamiento que había adquirido un poco de fuerza física.

Con Kabutowari le influía un poco de chakra, haciendo más potente cada golpe, estirando la cuerda para crear nuevos movimientos de ataque a su alrededor mejorando su defensa y ataque combinado.

Karin Uzumaki usaba a Shibuki, era la espada ideal para un Uzumaki, ella mejoro en sellos y los aprendió gracias a Kushina, ella podía cambiar la configuración de los sellos explosivos de espada.

Las cambiaba a otra variedad de sellos, por ejemplo usaba sellos de gravedad, lo que golpea lo volvió extremadamente pesados incapaz de moverse.

O ponía sellos de congelación, los cuales hacían que se conviertan en hielo sólo al tocar su blanco, o sellos eléctricos o de confusión, o cualquier cosa que Karin imaginé para el momento con esa espada.

Ahora Chojuro usaba la espada de Hiramekarei, cuando ya demostró porque era un miembro de la revolución de Kiri, aunque se sentía algo impaciente y demasiado nervioso.

Ahora Vegeta también combatían el cielo, Onoki se sorprendió que pudiera volar y creyó que algún Jutsu especial como el suyo.

Onoki: Interesante tu técnica para volar también utiliza el elemento polvo como yo (dijo de forma arrogante el anciano)

Vegeta: Sí que es una sabandija patética, para un Sayajín como yo, volar no es nada, hola Vamos a pelear anciano, te vas a quedar ahí hablando como tonto, aún tengo que destruir a tu ejército.

Onoki: insolente, muere, "elemento polvo: Destrucción de un mundo primitivo" (en eso la tecnica que iba a golpear directo a Vegeta)

Vegeta: ¡hay, que patético! (eso Vegeta junta energía en su mano y la lanza contra el ataque y lo desaparece)

Narrador: Vegeta desapareció y reapareció dándole varios golpes en el estómago, el anciano estaba muy dolido intentó apuñalar con un kunai que tenía escondido en su ropa Vegeta.

El kunai se rompió después de recibir un golpe con un dedo de Vegeta, luego de eso Vegeta le dio un cabezazo en la nariz rompiéndosela a Onoki, luego de eso tomó al viejo y lo lanzó contra una gran parte de su ejército.

En eso Vegeta dijo a sus camaradas que se alejen de ahí, luego de eso tomó una posición tranquila y lanzó su mejor técnica, "Big Bang".

La Ráfaga de energía destruyó todo lo que quedaba del ejército por que los demás miembros yo la había reducido a la mitad, Vegeta lo destruyó porque se sentía frustrado porque el anciano no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle una buena pelea.

Por ahora los únicos que podían darle un buen combate eran Bills, Goku, Naruto, Hinata, Kushina y Nagato, aunque su esposa hacía combates Cuerpo A Cuerpo totalmente desnudos pues es otra cosa de ellos.

Los miembros de Akatsuki, los espadachines se alejaron donde ahi, Zetsu fue testigo de la masacre, estaba tan aterrorizado que ni se movió por unos minutos, aunque sintió en Zabuza el poder del Sanbi, esto le hizo ver que debía moverse para tratar de capturar a las bestias que le faltaban.

Esos serían el Nibi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, aunque no sabía que Yugito Nii, ya había convencido a Killer B y sus compañeros de equipo, de las traiciones que estaban por ocurrirles.

Las consecuencias de este enfrentamiento serían grandes para el mundo, al haber llegado el equipo de Vegeta a Uzushiogakure, fueron recibidos por todos como héroes.

La noticia se había esparcido por el continente en sólo en dos horas, sólo diez hombres, de la alianza de Uzushiogakure habían eliminado a 5000 guerreros, incluyendo al Sandaime Tsuchikage, su nieta cuando se se enteró de la muerte de su abuelo juro venganza contra alianza de Uzushiogakure.

En Konoha, para el mediodía se habían enterado de esto, en ese mismo instante al saber que la guerra se desencadenó, se sometió a Kakashi a la cirugía para poner brazo biomecanico.

En Kirigakure, se dio el grito al cielo, unos cuantos de los espadachines de la neblina estaban en esa Alianza, pero se callaron cuando recordaron de que ellos habían robado esas armas el día que cayó Uzushiogakure, así que no tenían derecho a reclamar nada.

Ahora Kazuo Terumi, estaba furioso, él pensó que con Chojuro en aldea podía recrear una nueva versión de los espadachines, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando Mei escapó con la ayuda de los demás miembros de la alianza.

El viejo pensó en formar una alianza con las otras aldeas elementales y lo que quedaba de Iwa, para acabarlos esta vez, ya que el odiaba el clan Uzumaki, sólo por la envidia, ya que ellos poseen un poder superior al de su clan y su aldea.

Mientras tanto en Kumogakure, a través de las alcantarillas de la aldea están escapando nada más nada menos que Yugito Nii, con Killer B, Samui, Atsui y Karui.

Y al final de cuentas pudo convencerlos mostrándole las pruebas físicas es decir la documentación secreta escondida en los archivos secretos de la aldea.

Flashback:

Narrador: La noche anterior Yujito Nii por fin encontró los documentos y cito a su equipo en un sitio secreto, ya que estaba algo paranoica pensando que la podrían descubrir, después te esperar los por 10 minutos más de lo acordado,

Samui, Karui y Killer B habían llegado.

Killer B: ¡A ver, a ver, a ver, gatita linda! ¡para que me ha llamado! (dijo mientras trataba de a rapear)

Yugito: Sensei, chicas, tengo algo que hablar de algo muy serio con ustedes (dijo muy seria confundiendo sus amigas)

Karui: A ver, dime qué pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros o ¿no?

Yugito: Claro que sí por eso es que estoy en ustedes acá y también está Atsui (en eso el hombre salió de las Sombras ya que entre ellos habían descubierto la verdad)

Atsui: Killer B-sama, chicas, lo que le vamos a contar es algo muy serio asi que siéntense (dijo calmadamente demostrando que sí hermano de Samui por primera vez)

Yugito Nii: Verán, deben saber lo importante, Lo principal, soy miembro de Akatsuki.

Killer B: Jajaja, esa es buena "gatita tontita" (dijo mientras lo demás se reían con él)

Atsui: No es broma Killer B-sama, si no recuerda Hace 2 años quisieron matarla un grupo de aldeanos acá, yo la ayude y salvo salvo, el mismo Naruto Uzumaki y la tal Hinata Hyuga, ahí nos conocimos y nos hicimos parte de su grupo, ahí descubrimos con ellos ciertas verdades, por eso ese tiempo desaparecimos como dos semanas.

Samui: Yo pensé que te habías ido de vacaciones con ella cómo te la pasas atrás un perrito faldero todo de ella (dijo fríamente su hermana mayor, asiendo sonrojar a ambos)

Karui: A ver y qué cosas (dijo algo escéptica por lo que puedan decir)

Yugito Nii: Descubrimos ciertas cosas que no les van a gustar (así Yugito les contó todo lo que ella hizo y descubrieron con Akatsuki, Kami-sama y Uzushiogakure)

Killer B: ¡Qué! es decir qué todo el maltrato que sufrió, tenía que ver con mi padre y mi hermano, no te creo (dijo desconfiando)

Atsui: Killer B-sama, sé que no nos cree, pero tenemos pruebas, ¡mire! (en eso saca las carpetas en que estaba toda la información que le habían dicho y más)

Karui: Es imposible, es inaudito para mí, (dijo sudando frío e impresionada por lo que leía)

Narrador: Los archivos revelaban cada uno de los pasos de la idea, desde el intento fallido de capturar a los Bijuus, hasta el intento de reconstruir otros planes, también narraba como el Clan chinoike, se le tendió una trampa.

También hablaba del método de control social de Killer B, tenía que ver con el abuso que sufrió de niño con el pueblo, lo mismo le estaban haciendo a Yugito, eso le dolió a Killer B, la traición de su padre adoptivo y su hermano adoptivo.

También de los intentos de recrear clanes como el Uzumaki, los que regresaron capturaron a 10 mujeres Uzumakis, al archivo detallado como todos los días ante casi 3 meses fueron abusadas, también revelaba que ninguna de esas mujeres dio a luz porque cuando encontraron la oportunidad toda se suicidaron.

Sólo una persona que nació, Karui, ella entró en estado de shock al saber eso, el día que Kushina mandó el mensaje con el deseo de Shen Long, ella estaba inconsciente por una misión, si no hubiera dejado la aldea escondida.

Esto era muy decepcionante para aquellos que habían descubierto la verdad esa noche, después también leyeron que a Karui sería puesta en el proyecto de restauración de clan en cuanto es su voluntad claro.

Ademas, Killer B y Yugito Nii, serían puestos al Servicio del ambú con un lavado cerebral, intentando acceder al máximo el poder de sus bestias.

Fin de Flasback:

Narrador: Así esa misma noche, decidieron escapar al anochecer del próximo día, no por miedo o resentimiento, sino para estar en paz y no ser utilizados como armas, pero no sería su salida no seria de color de rosas al salir de esa aldea, pues estaban siendo seguidos.

Era obvio él se han sido seguidos, después de todo la guerra había empezado, lo peor de todo era que el raikage, iba por ellos, ya que lo que ellos hacían era traicionar y deberían pagarlo con la muerte.

En eso en medio del camino, para llegar al puerto y tomar un barco para dejar el País de Rayo e ir Uzu, el raikage y 20 ambus al fin nos alcanzaron.

Raikage "A": Así me pagan, traicionándome, traicionando a su aldea, traicionando a su país, ambos capturenlos (dijo con un enojo señalándolos)

Yugito Nii: ¿Traición? Quién traicionó a quién, sabemos muy bien lo que he hecho está aldea con todas las personas como nosotros.

La gente de Kumo no es más que basura, esa gente es como tú (dijo sacando su instinto asesino y tomando postura de combate)

Raikage "A": Así que ustedes son los que han estado revisando los archivos secretos, ¿y eso que? ustedes son herramientas para mi aldea.

Killer B: Así es que todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, es simplemente había sido publicidad falsa, es una lástima, BRO... (Dijo sin intentar hacer su rap)

Raikage "A": Si quieres verlo así, que así sea, pero para mi es más importante que tú o Yugito, la aldea (dijo con una voz llena de molestia y cólera)

Yugito Nii: Eres un miserable, sé muy bien que tú has matado también a mi padre, además de seguirme y tratarme de la misma manera (dijo con ira sacando un poco del chakra de su bestia)

Narrador: Yugito Nii y Killer B, sabían que no podían hacer frente a todos, quizás juntos podrían vencer a "A" pero no podían con los otros 20 ambos que están alrededor, además no podrían proteger a Karui, Atsui y Samui.

En eso, un pequeño milagro sucedió, bueno no fue un milagro, más bien, fue el apoyo que estaba pidiendo Yugito mientras se movían ya había llegado.

Frente a ellos estaba ya Anna Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Haku Yuki, Naruto y Hinata, ellos están en posición de pelea con sus máscaras y atuendos, liberando su instinto asesino que intimido demasiado "A".

Naruto: Así que este es el grandioso raikage, si no les importa. yo quisiera patear el culo (dijo con una sonrisa mirándolo directamente)

Narrador: En ese preciso instante, Naruto desapareció y le dio una patada en el estómago a lanzándolo lejos para empezar a darle su paliza.

Haku en ese preciso instante, hizo sellos de mano con sólo la mano izquierda, así se formó un poderoso gigantesco dragón de hielo, este intentó aplastar a los 20 ambus pero sólo pudo matar a 4 con ese ataque.

En ese instante Anna atacó con su propia versión de su Palma Suave, matando a otros 5 ambus, esta técnica estaba imbuida en chakra de viento, eso hizo que esos cuerpos de los ambus cayeron como jamón cortado.

Al mismo tiempo Mikoto atacó con una chokuto prendida en fuego negro de su Amateratsu, el resto de ellos fue asesinado por Hinata, de tímida en combate, ya no tenía nada, quizás en su intimidad como Naruto, así con pequeñas ráfagas de que ella eliminó a los ambus combinado con sus Palmas Suaves, aunque tenía una versión de fuego, imitando a la versión de su madre de viento.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era que Naruto le dé una paliza al raikage "A", después de todo fue el raikage y sus queridos primos abusaron de las 0 mujeres Uzumakis, ahora Naruto tomaría justicia por ellas.

Con cada uno de sus golpes, no solo porque abusaron donde ellas, no sólo porque se lo merecían, sino porque se metieron con su clan de la peor forma y este es el mensaje más claro para hacer entender, de que nunca te metas con un Uzumaki, porque si te metes con uno, te metes con todos.

Notas

\- Se podría decir que Karui, podría ser parte de la familia de raikage Pero eso no le importa ella.

\- El doctor Myuda y la doctora Kilika serán personajes muy importantes para la continuación de la historia.

\- Iwagakure no está fuera todavía de la guerra, sólo un tercio de su ejército murió y Onoki creo que es mejor, Aunque ellos seguirán como enemigos fieros.

\- Perdón si no lo estoy escribiendo rápido, pero en estos momentos tengo problemas personales que me están tomando mucho tiempo resolver, pronto subiré aun ritmo para subir cada tres o cuatro días.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: La elección de los ****caídos****.**_

Narrador: en medio de la oscuridad, en medio de la penumbra, solo se veía a Minato, corriendo, de una sombra monstruosa que lo perseguía, el solo sentía miedo e impotencia, cada vez mas se le acercaba la figura titánica.

En su escape, pudo divisar, a la aldea de Konoha, esta esta siendo pisoteada por una versión gigantesca de Kushina, Mikoto y Anna, estas con sus ojos rojos y sus tamaños intimidantes, solo le hacia temblar.

Luego vio a cientos de shinobis con uniforme de Uzushiogakure y algunos Akatsukis asesinando a los habitantes, entre ellos a su hijo que volvía ser violado por una masa de energia rojiza que tenia nueve colas.

Al voltearse vio a la sombra gigante de la que huía, era un Naruto de niño con cola de mono y su ojos rojos y este empezaba a torturarlo, lo tomo como si fuera un soldado de plástico, empezando a arrancarle las piernas como si fuera un pan, luego le arranco los brazos.

Minato lloraba y lloraba sintiendo el dolor y el terror, luego, al final de vio a Konoha siendo destruida por los pisotones de Naruto, su madre y sus tías postizas, que se hacían mas grandes y destruían todo, en ese instante, Naruto le apretó la cabeza con sus dedos de inmenso tamaño como si fuera una espinilla, un infierno, era mas aterrador para un hombre fue a la guerra y volvió aunque todo fue un sueño del Hokage de la hoja.

Minato despertó de su sueño, sudaba a mares, con miedo que recorria su mente por lo que soñó, sin olvidar el sentimiento de impotencia, inconscientemente sabia que si Uzushiotgakure iba enserio ellos serian exterminados, pero ese era el se negaba a aceptarlo.

El ¿Por qué, ellos no iban en serio?, ¿Qué los detenia?, esa era su interrogante en este momento, en eso un ambus entraba a su habitación de hotel, ya que Kushina se llevo la mansión donde vivía con su nueva familia, ahora, Kushina quemo sus cosas de el y su familia, ahora la mansión era para los pocos niños huérfanos de Uzu, ya que no seria necesario que la usen como vivienda.

Pero para no perder el rumbo de la historia el Ambu entro con desesperación solo para hablar con Minato.

Ambu: Minato-sama, Minato-sama, algo ha ocurrido, es grave (dijo con una reverencia ante el youndaime)

Minato: ¿Qué sucede?, (dijo con intriga por ser interrumpido adbruptamente)

Ambu: Minato-sama, es, es, es que los de Uzushiogakure asesinaron esta madrugada a 20 ambus de Kumogakure, además Naruto Uzumaki fue el líder, según los informes su pequeño grupo fue para ayudar a desertar a sus Jinchurikis de su aldea, además…. (Pero se cayo por miedo por lo que iba decir pues no tenia estomago para lo que venia)

Minato: sigue hablando, ¿Qué no quieres decirme?

Ambu: vera, el raikage "A" estaba en ese grupo pero Uzumaki Naruto lo destrozo, le partió la mitad de los huesos y le destrozo los brazos y las piernas y luego lo arrastro ante las puertas de Kumo donde lo estrello en sus puertas.

Minato: asi que están robando a los Jinchurikis, parece ser que ese debe ser su objetivo principal, debí pensar en eso primero, reúne al consejo date prisa, (dijo con su confianza totalmente recuperada pues ya planeab cosas para detener el plan por venir de los Uzumakis)

Narrador: Minato como todo buen estratega ya hacia planes y cálculos, si la Alianza estaba robando a los Jinchurikis debía aprovechar y aliarse con las otras aldeas, sabía que a las otras aldeas mayores ya se les declaro la guerra y a las aldeas menores seria cuestión de intimidar para que se les una, además de cobrar favores a otros señores feudales para recibir apoyo con esta guerra.

Pero, sabes que paso en el asunto de Naruto contra el Youndaime "A", pues sucedió lo que comento el ambu, pero se dio una platica que hizo ver otras cosas a Naruto de esta Guerra.

En el campo de guerra el combate comenzó, "A" se lanzo a toda velocidad con un codazo, claro activando su armadura de chakra de elemento rayo, dirigiéndolo a su máxima velocidad.

Naruto lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la quijada y la lluvia de golpes se dio entre ellos, los golpes, patadas y esquives se dio por varios minutos, el Raikage se seguía sin perder el ritmo, confiado en que cualquier momento Naruto perdería la concentración y aprovecharía su experiencia para darle el golpe para asesinarlo, o eso creía el.

"A": eres muy bueno chico, mejor que lo fue tu padre cuando nos conocimos en la tercera guerra.

Naruto: se equivoca, Minato Namikaze no es mi padre, ni genéricamente o de crianza, el hombre no es nada, aunque ahora yo lo supero con creces.

"A": muchacho fanfarrón, crees que voy a echarme para atrás con tus mentiras, con tus habladurías, hace años destruimos a Uzushiogakures, ahora lo volveremos hacer (en eso "A" aumento su chakra y se preparo para seguir con los golpes empezando con una patada estilo hacha pero siendo detenido por un mano de Naruto asustando al raikage)

Naruto: sorprendido, "Elemento Tempestad, armadura de chakra" (dijo con una sonrisa burlona)

"A": maldito mocoso (pero fue callado por un poderoso golpe al estomago que hizo que suelte su armadura de rayo y casi cae desmallado)

Naruto: no es de extrañarse que la imitación nunca supere al original, creíste que no sabríamos que tu armadura de relámpagos es una copia de nuestra armadura del elemento tempestad (dijo dándole un golpe de puño alejadolo de la zona)

"A": maldito, cuando acabemos con ustedes volveremos tomar a su mujeres y a sus niños y los vamos tratar peor que esclavos como la ultima vez…. (Pero se callo cuando vio la mirada de Naruto que reflejo un odio e ira nunca antes visto por el moreno de Kumo)

Naruto: asi que "la ultima vez", (en eso Naruto desapareció le dio un pisotón en la rodilla de "A" rompiéndosela haciéndolo gritar del dolor)

La última vez ustedes atacaron a Uzushiogakure como cobardes, nos apuñalaron con una oferta de paz y profanaron a nuestras mujeres, asesinaron a nuestros hombres y sodomizando a nuestros niños, luego se llevan a nuestras gente, en especial tu aldea.

Narrador: en eso Naruto toma la mano del Raikage y le empieza a romper los dedos de la mano derecha haciéndolo llorar del dolor por la falta o el aumento de su agresividad en su acción.

Luego llego la lluvia de golpes llenos de ira pura destrozando el hueso de la cadera, costillas y clavícula del Raikage, en eso "A" cometió la estupidez de seguir hablando solo para enterrarse por completo.

"A": mocoso estúpido cuando esto termine, violare a tu madre y tu muchacha Hyuga como ya lo tenia planeado desde que era una niña, las convertiré en mis putas y me quedare con mis hijos co,,,,,,,, (pero en eso la mandíbula de "A" se partió con todos sus dientes en varia partes por el golpe que Naruto le dio sin contar que el golpe casi lo noqueo)

Naruto: Asi que aun recuerdas cuando deje ciego a tu enviado ese día, no importa, aunque Minato me dio una paliza y me rompió el brazo ese día por meterme en asuntos de la aldea, valió a pena.

Ahora, tu, pedazo de mierda, te atreves a decir algo tan desagradable frente a mi, metiendo a mi madre y mi novia en tus fantasia tan asquerosa es me pone furiosoooo! ( en ese momento Naruto se transformo en Super Sayajin Leyendario haciendo que"A" se orine del miedo por el aura de poder y el cambio físico)

Narrador: en eso Naruto le dio un golpe y lanzo a "A" por el aire y siguió dándole varios golpes haciéndoselo hasta Kumogakure, para esto el brazo izquierdo y de fue pulverizado por uno de los golpes que lo mando a volar, luego de percatarse de donde estaba, tomo a "A" por la cabeza y lo arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a Kumo.

En eso destrozo la muralla cerca del portón principal del pueblo, despertando a los ciudadanos y varios salieron de sus casas por la conmoción y el ruidos del destrozo, pudieron ver a Naruto con el cuerpo destrozado de "A" enfrente y el miedo se apodero de ellos, en eso Naruto les dio un discurso y una demostración de poder que los hizo temblar.

Naruto: pueblo de Kumo soy Naruto Uzumaki, soy el líder del grupo de Akatsuki, actualmente estamos en guerra, como saben su aldea destruyo a la mía, no buscamos venganza injustificada contra su aldea, a si que, tienen un plazo, solo los civiles de dejar Kumo en una semana.

Aldeano 1: cállate, eres un monstruo como tu gente en Uzu.

Aldeano 2: Los Raikages lo hicieron para salvarnos de ser consumidos por su poder a largo plazo, no tienes derecho a juzgarnos

Aldeano 3: eres un monstruo, hay que matarlo (en eso Naruto aumento su poder y asusto a todos con su aura de poder)

Naruto: asi que piensan que esta piltrafa lo hace sacrificios por ustedes, esta bien (en eso Naruto carga a "A" del cuello apuntado su mano en su entrepierna y lanzo un rayo de energía que destrozo la hombría de y la pierna que aun tenia sana)

Ahora el ha sacrificado algo mas por ustedes, (en eso lanzo al Raikage que gritaba del dolor intentando tocar algo que ya no tenia) eso es por la amenaza que me hicistes, adiós (en eso also vuelo con direccion a donde estaban los demás)

Narrador: en medio de su vuelo se le vino a la mente lo que le decían, una justificación insana, el clan Uzumaki no deseaba la guerra, solo creían en la filosofía de que si querían paz se preparaban para la guerra, aunque, en su ADN tenían el deseo de hacerse fuertes ya que tenían sangre sayajin muy diluida, asi Naruto llego donde estaban los demás.

Así conocieron a los nuevos miembros de su grupo ya que Jugito y Killer B se unirían a sus equipos respectivos de Akatsuki por sus colas, los demás a las fuerzas shinobis de Uzushiogakure incluso a Karui que fue reconocida como una Uzumaki.

Fin de Flashback

Narrador: ahora el consejo de la hoja se volvía a reunir, Minato planifico que decir y que proponer, sin embargo no era el único, Danzo había estudiado la tecnología del doctor Nyuda y la doctora Kilika, su trabajo lo impresionaba, estaba atrasado con Orochimaru años luz en todos sus campos.

Pero en el campo genético lo intereso, tenia pensado varias cosas y claro intentar conquistarlo todo y obtener todo el poder que pueda, ahora planeaba aliarse con ellos, aunque no tenia el sharingan de Shisui, el había planeado robarle sus ojos y controlar a los demás en las aldea, pero paso el asunto de Mikoto y todo se le fue al diablo ya que Itachi se encargo del clan y Shisui era su mano derecha y fue difícil separarlos sin que sea muy sospechoso.

Tsunade, en estos días pudo acceder a la bóveda donde se guardaba las muestra de material genético, inteligentemente, ella a puesto pequeños sellos casi detectables, estos sellos explotaran en cierto momento desasiendo las muestras, ahora debía ver las modificaciones con prótesis, ella ayudo a implantarle el brazo a Kakashi, como pensó era tecnología antigua.

En un momento todos se pusieron al día de lo que paso hasta ahora por el informe de sus espías, describieron el destrozo del las fuerzas de Iwa y la caída de Onoki, el asesinato y mutilación del Raikage.

Aunque parecía una mentira, pero las fotografías de la batallas contra Iwa los ponía en la realidad, luego se toco el asunto de las bestias con cola.

Minato: como entenderán, el proposito de Akatsuki es la captura de la bestias con colas, ahora saque sus cuentas.

Iruzen: según las fuentes, el Ichibi desapareció y si la teoría es cierta, el esta con los de Uzus.

Jiraiya: el Nibi y el Hachibi desertaron y se escaparon, sin mencionar que los de 2 Iwa desaparecieron misteriosamente hace tiempo y el viejo Onoki le costaba ocultar la información.

El Sanbi se perdió con el suicidio de Yagura y el Rokubi esta desaparecido, la única que queda es Nanabi y esta en la aldea de Takigakure.

Shibi: el único modo de sobrevivir esta guerra será aliarnos con las demás aldeas, es lo mas lógico.

Minato: lo más importante seria aliarnos, después intentar capturar en unos 2 años mas para capturar al Sanbi y formas patrullas contra los enviados de Uzushiogakure y sus aliados, también buscar al Rokubi.

Tsunade: lamento infórmate, Minato pero creo que no ha leído el manifiesto, de Akatsuki, acerca de su declaración de guerra, según ellos no atacaran fuera de sus territorios o aldeas de sus nación y aliados.

Ellos solo jugaran a defensiva, sin el uso de armas de destrucción masiva, o armas biológicas, eso indica que, o nos mienten o dicen la verdad, lo cual no es posible ya que los Uzumakis nunca mienten (pero fue interrumpida por Fugaku)

Fugaku: eso es un estupidez, ellos mienten eso y nos atacaran por la espalda debemos atacar rápido y acabarlos con las demás aldeas.

Shikaku: es lo mas obvio, pero la verdad es que deberiamos intentar un alto al fuego, por ahora, sino seremos arrasados, ya que el poder que demostraron nos dicen que ellos podrían acabar con nosotros en un instante, estas reglas que ponen es solo un juego.

Danzo: Que dices Nara, acaso no crees en la superioridad de Konoha en estos momentos, además tenemos mas cartas de triunfos, como las investigación genéticas de los doctores Nyuda y Kilika.

Shikaku: no, solo creo que no vale la pena una guerra por las atrocidades de nuestros sucesores, muchos saben que la generación anterior, la de nuestros padres traiciono a Uzu, nuestro aliado, esta aldea nació por ellos que evito el intento de exterminio entre el Senju y Uchiha.

Que ellos intenten destruirnos es justo, lo único que nos queda para salvar nuestro honor ante todos por las estupideces de tu generación Danzo e Iruzen, es pedir perdón por lo cometido a ellos.

Inoichi: eres un traidor, como puedes pedir perdón a ellos, nuestros antecesores hicieron, lo que hicieron por la grandeza de Konoha… (Dijo con un grito de ira, golpeando la mesa con ira y contra su amigo de antaño)

Shibi: entonces no debieron actuar tan hipócritamente con el asusto de compañerismo y la voluntad de fuego eso es lo peor de todo, luego el asunto de querer controlar Kushina con sus acciones, o es que no tienes vergüenza, incluso atentaste contra la salud de tu hijo, el cual ya no lo es.

Minato: ¡lo que hice lo hice por Konoha, no me juzgues, cuando estés en mi posición podrás ver lo que se debió hacer! (dijo con ira y gritando y perdiendo la compostura)

Tsunade: es una vergüenza, esa actitud, esa hipocresía, me dan asco, en nombre del mi clan ustedes no tienen la voluntad de fuego en especial tu, Iruzen.

Iruzen: Tsunade-chan yo hice lo que crei…. (Pero fue cayado por los aplausos de los doctores Nyuda y Kilika)

Nyuda: oigan, tranquilos todos, miren se que debemos dejar atrás el pasado, créanme se debe dejar el pasado para mejorar en el presente (dijo con una sonrisa y una serenidad ante todos)

Kilika: Hokage-sama, estamos listos ya tenemos las muestra listas para el plan de "injertador de A.D.N.", (Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le hacia caricias a un civil con su dedo en la cara haciéndolo sonrojar)

Minato: verán como saben con la recolección de muestras, hemos decidido recrear los clanes que no tenemos, verán con un cultivo de material genético podremos darle la línea de sangre a algunos, imagínate, Fugaku, Tsunade, mas miembros de su clanes en solo una semana, incluso con una muestra de clanes de otros países como Kiri y Kumo.

Incluso el material genético de Naruto y los Uzumakis podremos recrear sus poderes, eso será el insentivo para ellos.

Chouza: si eso hace que se evite esta estupidez del enemigo, esta bien, (en eso los clanes, los civiles aceptaron la idea y que se aprobado por el señor feudal)

Narrador: los únicos que no aceptaron eran los del clan Senju, Clan Aburame y el clan Nara, los líderes de los clanes habían sido visitados por una enmascarada y la propuesta de dejar la aldea de Konoha.

No para unirse a una aldea y pelear en otro bando sino ser reubicado en otro continente para que vivían en paz ya que Konoha y sus amistades ya no eran ellos mismos, el poder del dinero cambio a los Yamanakas, el consumo y el exceso de provisiones deformo las nobles personalidades de los Akimichis.

El deseo de ganar poder y los más fuertes corrompido a los Inuzukas y también aumento su estupidez, los lideres aceptaron por que cuando supieron la verdad lo que hizo el consejo en el pasado, no se sentían seguros en las naciones elementales y no creían que sus clanes no sobrevivirían.

La enmascarada o mas bien la bella Shizune, hablo con ellos por indicaciones de Tsunade y Naruto para hacer aliados y sacar a los inocentes de la aldea para que no sean aniquilados, además de la aberración de cambios genéticos para esta guerra, es decir, ¿con quien se probara estas formulas y ensayos para hacerlo seguro?

Simple, los huérfanos de la aldea, una simple y única solución, si se prueban con alguien no serian prisioneros sino con niños, muy manipularles, con promesas de que serian héroes, futuros guerreros y famosos cuando crezcan.

Ahora se planeo entre ellos y Tsunade, evacuar cuando termine el tiempo de espera ya que se termina su plazo, llevándose a los huérfanos, a los Naras, a los Hyugas de la rama secundaria y los Aburames.

Ahora en Uzushiogakure:

Naruto al despertarse, esa mañana con la hermosa Hinata, durmiendo con su rostro sobre su pecho, "ALGÚN DÍA AVERIGUARE COMO ES QUE ELLA SE METE A MI HABITACIÓN SIN QUE ME DE CUENTA", se decía en su mente, decidió reunir al clan de la isla, era verdad, los enemigos lo hicieron por sus motivos, esta guerra era cosa de Akatsuki, sus aliados como Uzu y otras aldeas no participaban.

Pero la sangre llamaba a su clan, los 3369 miembros del clan, fuera de Akatsuki querían participar en esta guerra, por la monstruosidad que le hicieron a su familia en el pasado, su deseo de justicia no los cegaba, el consejo y los ancianos eran los que caerían ante el filo de sus espadas.

El nuevo clan Uchiha, al saber lo que les esperaba solo se la pasaron entrenado como locos y afilando sus objetos con filo con la esperanza de acabar con Danzo y su raíz.

Los demás clanes no se quedaron atrás, ellos y sus consejos ruegan para participar en esta guerra, se sentían que era su deber, ya que Uzushiogakure era su hogar.

Hacia hizo que toda la isla se reúna en plaza central de la cuidad, ya que se habían expandido y construyeron, aun quedando espacio para seguir en comunión con la naturaleza.

Naruto, sus padres y Akatsuki se reunieron con varios ambus a su alderredor, en eso Kushina dio un discurso, un discurso importante a todo su pueblo, un pueblo que creyó nunca reuní o saber que estaba ahí, aunque muchos ahí, no eran de la genética Uzumaki, pero Uzushiogakure no Sato, no era su legado de sangre, sino su gente que se cuidad entre si y se protege, sin traicionar sus palabras o sus credos.

Kushina: pueblo de Uzushiogakure no Sato hoy nos reunimos para hacer entender que esta guerra es algo que ellos empezaron, hasta hoy solo Akatsuki solo participaría y el resto de los shinobis y los clanes y aliados no participaría solo a la defensiva.

Pero es algo que no tomamos en consideración, su decisión de pelear en estas batallas, los Uzumakis peleamos nuestras batallas y no tomamos en consideración su decisión, piénselo bien, esta decisión es de todos ustedes, el que no desee pelear no será visto como cobarde….. (Pero en eso el líder del clan Fuma, Hanzaki)

Hanzaki: Uzukage-sama!, no crea que nadie retrocederá a esta guerra, todos los clanes pelearan por que Uzu se convirtió en su hogar, su paraíso, su tierra de esperanzas, sufrimos mucho en otras tierras, atropellos y engaños, ser usados como menos que armas oxidadas sin respeto o humanidad de los lideres que servimos.

Uzushiogakure nos dio eso y mas, no se dejara a la suerte su defensa, aunque la mayoría de nuestros miembros no sean tan fuertes como los miembros de Akatsuki, haremos lo que podamos sin ser una carga. (En eso la líder del clan Chinoike hablo y su nombre era era China)

China: aunque seamos pocos no nos dejaremos pelear hasta que la ultima onza de chakra deje nuestros cuerpos, este es nuestro hogar y los civiles creen lo mismos y los ninjas errantes que se unieron lo creen (dijo la bella mujer de cabellos rubios platinado corto y ojos morados oscuros pero brillante, después hablo el líder del Yagami)

Iori: Deje de creer que nos daremos al abandono, seguiremos a su lado hasta el final incluso después de perece y nuestros antepasados son testigos de eso (este se parece a Iori Yagami de King of fighters)

Naruto: si es asi, entonces preparence, por en unos días daremos el golpe que les dolerá a todos ellos y no lo esperan, es mas, no lo esperan venir (dijo Naruto sacando las esferas del dragon de una maleta y acontinuacion convoco al dios Shen Long)

Narrador: el espectáculo de la aparciondel dios dragon era un espectáculo, único a la mayoría, además de que los asustaba la aparición Shen Long los maravillaba y mas sus palabras lo hizo mas.

Shen Long: diganmecuales, oh son ustedes, hola (dijo mirando los demás habitantes)

Naruto: Shen Long, hace años queríamos pedir el deseo de revivir a los Uzumakis asesinados en la caída de Uzushiogakure, no lo hicimos por cumplir las tradiciones de no perturbar a los muertos, mi primer deseo es que te comuniques mentalmente con todos los Uzumakis, y miembros de los clanes que viven en Uzu.

Que si desean revivir para atacar a las naciones elementales por justicia de las atrocidades de ellos y Konoha, si es hacia que revivan ante todos nosotros.

ShenLong: ese deseo es un dos en uno, (en eso brillo los ojos) listo el primero esta hecho son 7089 Uzumakis, los que desean revivir para esta guerra tuya niño, de los Yagami son 934 los que desean revivir para esto.

De los Chinoike, son 1592 los que desea unirse, pero hay un grupo de seres que se quieren unir a esta guerra, dicen que conocen la situación. (Dijo de forma imponente)

Nagato: a que se refiere Shen Long-sama.

Shen Long: ellos saben y no forman parte de esos clanes pero saben de las cosas que hace Konoha y desea venganza y castigo contra ellos, eso incluye al Kazekage Raza, su esposa, a un puñado de shinobis de la hoja traicionado por ellos, algunos shinobis de otras aldeas.

Naruto: bien revívelos, revivelos a todos, aquellos que deseen pelear, habrá otros que no se unirán por los malos recuerdos y dolor del pasado.

Narrador: asi se cumplió el segundo deseo, la aparición de todos los revividos sorprendió a los residentes de Uzu, de los revividos trajeron a los monstruos del clan de esa era, incluso al padre de Kushina y su madre.

Ryumaru Uzumaki y Xing Dai Uzumaki, otros monstruos de la espada y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de los traicionados de Konoha eran una versión monstruosa de INOSHIKACHO de la era del Sandaime que se negaron al exterminio del clan Uzumaki.

Incluso gente del clan Senju que quería venganza por las maquinaciones del consejo de Konoha, lo más importante era que también aparecieron 4 personas que harían que se les salga los calcetines a Tsunade de la impresión.

Notas:

\- Perdón por la demora tengo problemas con trabajo y los estudios, ademas comparto mi computadora donde estoy escribiendo con 5 personas mas.

\- Ahora estoy por subir una historia aparte sobre Naruto como regente de un imperio, claro a mi estilo, más crudo, más radical y claro más adulto y más shonen que nunca.

\- Seré mas contante con mis fics, se los prometí y cumpliré.


End file.
